Sa Majesté le Grand Monsigneur
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Durante las próximas diez semanas, acompañarás al Inglaterra actual en su viaje al pasado para descubrir como era la Versalles de los Luises y sobre todo para que él recuerde como era Francia en su versión de niñato asquerosamente sexy ¿Podrá el inglés resistirsele sin que le ocurra nada?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Este es un majestuoso aviso para informar a sus respetables usías que los presentes ilustres personajes en esta aclamada historia pertenecen a su excelencia Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

><p><strong>Sa majesté le grand Monsigneur<strong>

Francia se echa sobre la cama con el periódico en la mano, mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Cáncer y Tauro: amor verdadero —lee en voz alta.

—¡Te lo estas inventando!

—No me estoy inventando nada —gira el periódico y se lo muestra antes de seguir leyendo—. Conforman una maravillosa comunión de sentimientos, de ideas y cuerpos. Constituyen una pareja estimulante, estarán insuflados de ternura y vivirán un amor dulce lleno de comprensión. JAAAAA!

—¡Es mentira! —sonrojadísimo.

—¡Pues claro que es mentira lo del amor dulce lleno de comprensión! Que comprensión vas a tenerme por dios —protesta un poco, riendo—. ¡Pero mira esta parte!

—"La relación entre Tauro y Cáncer tiene su mayor compatibilidad para el matrimonio"

—Waaaaaah! ¡No es cierto! Seguro lo escribió una tía loca que se cree bruja y era cáncer y estaba enamorada de un tauro y todo se lo inventó.

—Es lo que dice el periódico, no es mi culpa —sonrisa —. "Cáncer y Tauro vivirán un amor romántico, lleno de calidez, de caricias... El emocional e inseguro Cánc... " Quoi?

—Jaa! —se le echa un poco encima para poder leer eso. "El emocional e inseguro Cáncer encontrará cobijo y protección bajo la administración y el amor posesivo de Tauro"

—¡Yo no soy ningún emocional e inseguro!

—¡Y yo no protejo ni soy posesivo de nadie!

—¡Mira, ve que estupidez! : "Esta pareja también representa la armoniosa unión de la realidad y el pragmatismo, con lo imaginativo y la magia. La realidad de Tauro, siempre con los pies sobre la tierra, ayudará a Cáncer a ubicarse en el mundo, a tener un cable que lo sujete para no elevarse del todo y perderse en las alturas."

—¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Eso es por tus fantasías de reyes y reinas y príncipes cuando eres una RANA. ¡Hasta las señoras locas del periódico lo saben!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Lo dice el que cree tener un caballo con un cuerno amarrado en el jardín.

—No lo creo, ESTÁ AHÍ.

—Oui, Oui… Claro.

—Bah, en cualquier caso da lo mismo.

—Mira, como seducir a un Tauro.

—WHAT? —se sonroja más aún.

—La buena comida fascina a los Tauros, si sabes cocinar tienes un punto a favor —se ríe.

—Such lies! —trata de quitarle el periódico para que no siga leyendo.

—A la hora de la acción los besos en el cuello y los juegos por esa zona suelen excitar... Ehh! —quita el periódico para que no se lo arranque.

—SUCH LIES! SUCH LIES! —sonrojado de muerte. Francia se ríe más.

—Nada que no sepamos en realidad, veamos que dice aquí sobre mí... Quizás puedas aprender —sonríe empujándole un poco del pecho e intentando seguir leyendo.

—¡No quiero aprender nada! —chilla pero se separa.

—Como buenos emocionales, las personas del signo Cáncer aman el romance, el cortejo a la antigua con cenas, detalles, flores, les gusta sentirse atendidos por lo que si los mimas a la antigua conseguirás comenzar con buen pie la seducción. ¡Vaya, con suerte aprenderás algo!

Inglaterra se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, girando la cara, además todo sonrojado porque no es como que no haya leído esas cosas miles de veces.

—¡Vaya, algo de verdad! "Una gran forma de seducir a un Cáncer es planear una velada romántica, ya sea en casa o en un restaurante. No obvies ningún detalle, velas, buena cena, conversación agradable, halagos, todo lo necesario para que se sienta cortejado y atendido". ¿Si escuchas? —sonrisa de "pon atención".

—I don't care!

Francia se acomoda y sigue leyendo con tranquilidad, sonriendo.

—La intimidad es importante para las personas del signo Cáncer, a quienes no les gusta sentirse utilizados, por lo que es importante que hables acerca de tus sentimientos reales, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa para mostrarles se... —carraspea extrañamente sonrojadito —, esto es ridículo, ¡aplica a todo el mundo!

—¡Yo no pienso hacer eso! —chilla igual. Francia le mira de reojo.

—Evidentemente yo no lo necesito —asegura

—Mejor. I don't care!

—¡Pues a mí no me importa que no te importe!

—¡Pues mejor!

—¡Bien! —responde con el ceño fruncido, doblando el periódico.

—¡Bien! —le mira fijamente también con el ceño fruncido. Francia le sostiene la mirada, Inglaterra aparta la cara.

—Jum! —le sigue mirando unos instantes más el francés.

—Lo único que te diría si tuviera que confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos es que te ODIO.

—Bien, no es que nos interesara saber eso.

—Pues ya está.

—Si yo necesitara para vivir que me dijeras cosas bonitas me habría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya podrías haberlo hecho, con lo idiota que eras.

—¿Cómo te gustaría, verdad? Que te diera gusto al menos con eso. Lo siento, cher... antes muerto que darte gusto —ok, esa frase salió bastante mal ahí.

—¿Antes muerto que darme el gusto de morirte? ¡pues hazlo y todos felices!

—No ves el ciclo... antes muerto que darte el gusto de morirme. Implica que no voy a morirme nunca.

—Bah, no sabes ni lo que te dices.

—Eso es porque me distraigo pensando en cosas realmente importante

—Uy, sí, la profunda vida interior de France —se burla.

—Veo que tú no tienes idea de lo que es pensar, ¿necesitas que te explique?

—¿Para acabar pensando en príncipes y princesas? No, thank you.

—No creo que haya cabida en tu cabeza para príncipes y princesas con lo llena que la tienes de tonterías como dragones y unicornios.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de eso!

—Oui, solo los idiotas saben de eso.

—En realidad solo los idiotas creen eso.

—Eso lo dices tú, que eres idiota.

—¡Eso lo digo yo que te conozco!

—Qué vas a conocerme, si me llamas rana y crees que solo pienso en princesas... además de pensar que insultarme es una buena idea. Hasta el estúpido horóscopo sabe hacerlo mejor.

—¡Quizás es que lo que espero conseguir no es lo que tú quieres!

—Ni creas que consigues molestarme con ello, así que no te esfuerces —gesto con la mano.

—Ya, claro, ya se nota.

—ME molestas más o menos lo mismo que me molesta un mosquito. Si esas son tus aspiraciones... felicidades.

—En realidad ni pretendía, así que me iré.

Francia se gira a mirarle fijamente un instante, Inglaterra se levanta.

—Estás haciéndolo bastante lento para mi gusto...

—Quizás porque esperaba que pillaras que tenías que irte tú.

—No voy a irme solo porque tú lo ordenes —se acurruca más en la cama, porque... están en la cama.

—Pues yo no voy a irme solo porque te dé la gana —se vuelve a meter y deja la bandeja del desayuno vacía en el suelo.

—Bien, entonces no creas que voy a abrazarte porque quiero, es solo para molestarte —asegura sonriendo y abrazándole.

—Pues ni te creas tan listo que eso me va a molestar —se acurruca.

—No supongas que solo voy a hacer eso que sé que no va a molestarte —asegura—, quizás incluso tenga que besarte.

—¡No te atreverías!

—¡Claro que me atrevería! ¡A eso y más! Yo me tomo muy en serio lo que hago —le acaricia un poco el abdomen y estira el cuello hacia él.

—¿Ves cómo eres un idiota? Ni te creas que me importan tus besos

Francia se acerca más y le da uno rápido

—¿Seguro?

Inglaterra se sonroja y Francia sonríe de ladito.

—Debería ir con tu yo pequeño, no te creas que no sé qué todos estáis yendo.

—¿Con mi... yo pequeño? —levanta la cabeza y le mira.

—Pues... sí, me lo han dicho.

—Te han dicho que yo... ¿hablas de ti de pequeño? —levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

—Yes.

Francia se humedece los labios y desvía la mirada, aun sonrojadito.

—Ehm... —vacila—, ¿y quieres ir conmigo de pequeño? ¿Vas a portarte apropiadamente?

—¿Qué insinúas? ¡Sé lo que tú hiciste!

—¿Si sabes lo que hice? —pregunta acariciándole un poco el pecho. Traga saliva y le mira a los ojos

—Yes!

Francia se le esconde en el cuello.

—¡Ni te escondas, pervertido!

—Nah, no fue pervertido —asegura con convicción, porque no es eso lo que le da vergüenza.

—Claro que lo fue, era un NIÑO.

—MI niño, que ME quiere más que a nadie —susurra—. No hay nada de malo en hacerle feliz, el fin justifica los medios.

—NO TE QUIERE MÁS QUE A NADIE.

Francia sonríe de lado y suspira.

—Yo te quiero a ti más que a nadie... en todas tus versiones —asegura sinceramente.

—Eso no es verdad y es justo por eso que no quiero ir contigo de pequeño como todos —aprieta los ojos.

Francia se separa un poco para mirarle a la cara, humedeciéndose los labios. Ciertamente... el no confía tampoco en sí mismo de pequeño, especialmente en las cosas que era capaz de aparentar. Aun así, sabía perfectamente bien lo que el mismo había sentido por Inglaterra siempre, desde el primer día que le vio hasta hoy mismo. El de ojos verdes le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizás deberías darme una oportunidad... no tienes nada que perder —le acaricia la cara—. A esta edad, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, estoy seguro de que sabes bien qué puedes lograr conmigo... si consigues encontrar el punto de inflexión.

—Lo que debería hacerte es romperte el corazón, pero a esa edad ni siquiera lo tenías.

—Exageras —asegura y sonríe un poco tristemente.

—No es cierto, te odiaría, más que ahora incluso, de hecho te odio en parte no tanto por ti si no porque sigo odiando esa faceta tuya que sé que existe.

El francés suspira porque sabe que es cierto... se conoce a sí mismo y no confía en sí mismo.

—Aun así, mon amour, puedo asegurarte que... esta faceta mía, esto de hoy, existía también en ese entontes. Solamente no estaba a vista de nadie.

—Ni siquiera a la mía...

—Menos aún a la tuya, tú... me dabas... —vacila un poco no tan convencido de querer decírselo tal cual. Inglaterra le mira y él suelta una risilla extraña—. Tú me dabas terror...

—Why? —levanta las cejas.

—Saquémosle a France sus más oscuros secretos —se pasa una mano por el pelo. Le mira de reojo, nerviosito... aunque a estas alturas piensa que todo esto es completamente evidente.

Inglaterra sonríe medio maligno porque le gustan los secretos

—Tú... me hacías sentir —resume.

—Ah?

—Oui, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso contigo y especialmente cruel, porque me hacías hacer lo que podía controlar perfectamente bien con los demás.

—Debería ir y romperte el corazón —repite y se sonroja un poquito.

—Mmm... no creo que eso funcione.

—Why not?

—Porque a eso si estaba acostumbrado

—No, no de esa forma de siempre insultándote y pegándote, rompértelo de veras.

Francia se lo piensa unos instantes.

—¿Harías eso? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Maybe

—Mmmm... —se revuelve un poco —, no sería fácil.

—Ah, no?

—Non —resuelve por motivos muy particulares.

—Why not?

—Tendrías que hacer cosas antes, cosas que te harían complicado romperme el corazón.

—¿Cuáles cosas?

—Pues para romperme el corazón antes tendrías que hacerme recordar que lo tengo, non?

—Well... yes. And?

—Puede que entonces no te fuera tan simple... ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres darme una oportunidad? —pregunta sonriendo.

—¿Una oportunidad de qué?

—De ir conmigo de pequeño.

—¿Y hacer qué? ¿Romperte el corazón?

Francia vacila un instante porque no cree que sea capaz de romperle el corazón, especialmente no con lo que va a tener que hacer antes para conseguir rompérselo.

—No lo sé...

—¿Qué querrías que hiciera si no eso?

—Lo que… quisieras, mon amour... no lo sé, tú fuiste el primero que dijo "debería ir con tu yo pequeño"

—¿Aguantar de nuevo todas tus idioteces y mandarte a la mierda?

El francés suspira.

—Vale, no es necesario entonces...

Inglaterra entrecierra los ojos.

—Es decir, si crees que es lo único que puedes hacer conmigo de adolescente... prefiero ahorrármelo.

—Es que es lo único que podría, ir y... ¡es que te odio de adolescente! ¡Solo podría ir y gritarte o ir y tratar de darte una lección!

—Ya sé que me odias de adolescente, pero... por lo que se no ha salido tan mal. A mí me gustó mucho verte de pequeño —asegura.

—Mmmmm —inseguro.

—Quizás sea yo demasiado insoportable, me mandes a la mierda, y solo vengas conmigo aquí después y yo te consuele —sonríe.

—¡Puedo perfectamente lidiar con cualquier versión idiota de ti sin necesitar consuelo!

Francia se ríe

—Bueno, decide lo que quieras hacer, mon petit taureau...

—Pues... —es que en realidad le jode ser el único que no ha ido.

—No puedo ser TAN insoportable...

—¡JA que no!

—Claro que no —ojos en blanco—, yo era adorable.

—Y no sé cuándo será peor, cuando los piratas, en la guerra...

—¿Estás pensando en elegir la peor época? Yo diría que la época de Napoleón es una fantastique

—¿Napoleón? really? ¿Con Switzerland?

Francia se ríe echando la cabeza para atrás.

—No SOLO estaba con Suisse entonces, él era sólo el entretenimiento que tenía en casa.

—Ya lo sé, pero él no tiene la culpa.

—Vale, vale, es que lo digo porque creo que es la época en la que todos coinciden que yo era más insoportable aún.

—¿Y crees que no puedo contigo entonces?

—Yo creo que nunca has podido conmigo en realidad —asegura.

—Bah.

—Bien, ¿entonces te has decidido cuando te parecía yo más sensual?

—NEVER!

—No mientas, mon dieu.

—¡No lo hago!

Francia se ríe

—¿Ya te decidiste?

—¡La que tú quieras, puedo con cualquier cosa!

—¿LA que YO quiera? Non, mon petit... Tú elige en qué época me quieres —sonríe dándole un beso rápido y mirándole a los ojos—. Solo no te olvides de que pase lo que pase... haya pasado lo que haya pasado, je t'aime.

—Yo NO te quiero en ninguna. Vamos a Napoleón si es lo que quieres.

Francia sonríe un poco porque con Napoleón era cuando era más dueño de todo, del mundo y demás... pero también es una época compleja para que las cosas salgan bien. Entrecierra los ojos.

—Piensa bien la época que quieres —pide levantándose de la cama.

—No me das miedo después de Waterloo.

El francés pone los ojos en blanco

—Entonces te daba miedo antes... interesante.

—No, no me das miedo y punto.

—Bien, pues para no darte miedo sí que te lo estás pensando bastante.

—Porque me caes mal, pero ya te he dicho que puedo contigo en cualquier momento, ¿te crees que eres cínico? Bah, ni se te ocurre lo que puedo llegar a ser si me pongo decadente

—Técnicamente tú serás el adulto y tú sabrás cómo manejarme... no se supone que tengas que estar haciendo competencia a ver quién es peor —se estira en todo su esplendor caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto.

—Quizás haga eso, detenerme al llegar a algo.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras solo... —se gira en la puerta de la habitación y le mira intensamente. Inglaterra le mira también—. No te pases, ¿vale? —le cierra el ojo y le manda un beso.

—Creo que sería mejor si YO fuera a esa época.

—Bien, me dicen por aquí que te vistas, te arregles y en cuanto cruces por esta puerta, estarás donde quieras.

—Pero tengo que ir al ático por la ropa de esa época —se incorpora un poco. Francia hace los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Arréglatelas.

—But!

—¿No dices que puedes conmigo siempre y no sé qué tantas cosas?

—BUT! Bloody hell, ok, OK!

Se escucha la risa malévola de Francia desde las escaleras. Inglaterra fulmina la puerta y luego se pone de pie para buscar algo de ropa, pensando que tiene que ponerse lo más elegante que tenga para que le tome en serio... un... kilt quizás? Se sonroja apretando los ojos, quizás podía mejor ir con el frac aunque fuera de más tarde.

Puede que se burle menos de ti... pero puede que te le antojes menos. ¡Pues es él igual! Se va a burlar lo mismo...

Inglaterra se pone el Kilt, se pone un sombrero de copa, unos guantes, un pañuelo al cuello con uno de esos prendedores con una perla robados en el siglo XIV, se esconde una pistola entre la ropa, por si acaso, toma un bastón negro de los que se les desatornilla una hoja de acero y suspira antes de salir por la puerta y aparecer en el palacio de Versalles, en la cocina, lo siento Inglaterra pero es que tienes mala suerte...

* * *

><p><em>Tal como prometimos en ask y aunque quería guardarla para que fuera FrUK de los viernes, no he podido resistirme. Aquí tienes el primer capítulo de esta esperada historia... solo queremos saber ¿Aun te parece tan interesante o quizás más?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Frunce un poco el ceño e igual mira alrededor para ver que hay por ahí, si están montando un banquete o si hay alguien a quien pueda hablarle. Se escucha el murmullo de un montón de gente. Repentinamente, una señora regordeta abre la puerta riñendo a todo el mundo que viene tras ella y dando un montón de órdenes.

Al notarlo, sale de en medio, escondiéndose agachado para poder espiar.

—Tú, empieza a preparar la sopa, Charles, la salsa... Madeleine, apresúrate por el amor de dios que ya sabes cómo se pone Sa Majesté, le grand Monseigneur, la France.

Inglaterra se ríe bajito del apelativo, llevándose la mano a los labios, sin moverse de su sitio porque además sabe que debe obligarles a TODOS a que le llamen así y el que no... Ruedan cabezas. Mira los cocineros por entre las cazuelas y se esconde más cuando ve que se le acercan.

Ya que toda la cuadrilla de personas que vienen siguiendo a la mujer se distribuyen sumamente activos y ágiles... ni siquiera parecen franceses... para llevar a cabo sus múltiples actividades mientras el británico espera un poco más a ver si alguno suelta prenda de algo de lo que pasa en el palacio.

La mujer grita, protesta y riñe a absolutamente TODO el mundo, cualquiera diría que es austr.. ok, ok, me callo, me callo! Una jovencita se acerca a un chico que está haciendo un gran fuego, hablándole bajito.

—Increíble que tengamos que hacer todo esto, todos los días, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera viene a comer... —le susurra.

Inglaterra mira alrededor sabiendo que al menos está en Versalles y no en Schönbrunn, así que seguramente esta no es la época de Napoleón… debe ser antes, con los luises. Levanta las cejas con el comentario de la chica, así que un día cualquiera, quizás encontraría al francés leyendo o pintando en los salones, o montando o paseando en el jardín o simplemente disfrutando de la vida contemplativa mientras su gente moría en el frente. Bien, eso era bueno, prometía a un chico aburrido y además la perspectiva de que no habría un exceso de público.

—Oui, pero ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la comida además no está a tiempo y perfecta —hace un gesto con la mano como cortándose el cuello, pero sonriendo un poquito... porque la chica es más o menos nueva y aun se cree esas historias.

El inglés entrecierra los ojos y sonríe maligno pensando que podría invocar a su poder particular que lograba cortar la mayonesa y hundir el suflé solo con su presencia. Quizás podía dejar caer un poco de pimienta y sal en algunas cazuelas aleatorias además.

—Oh, no, no... s'il vous plait, ni lo digas —susurra la chica apretando los ojos. Un criado entra a la cocina anunciando que va a entrar el mayordomo tercero del palacio.

El inglés gatea por debajo de la mesa con el bastón y el sombrero en las manos para acercarse a verle y ahí viene el mayordomo, todo el mundo guarda silencio y le mira.

—Ya vienen cerca, seguramente querrá que sirvamos a tiempo... —les advierte haciendo un gesto para que todos sigan en sus actividades.

"Vienen" nota el inglés y frunce un poco el ceño. La mujer regordeta se le acerca al mayordomo con cara de ciertas angustias.

—¿Ya sabemos cuántos son, monsieur Leblanc? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Non... pero ya conocemos a Sa majesté le grand monsigneur la France... como bien puede traer a una, puede traer a veinte —se encoge de hombros.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos... en femenino, claro. Seguro no estaba tan aburrido.

—Oui, oui... el problema es hornear las cosas. Bien, monsieur... prepararemos como siempre, para veinte —niega la mujer, preocupada, antes de girarse a los demás y empezar a gritar con el doble de fuerza.

—Twenty... —susurra para sí mismo aun apretando los ojos y se pone nervioso pensando que eso es simplemente DEMASIADO. Se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando que va a ser difícil llamar su atención así, claro, ¿quién podía pensar que se estaría aburriendo?... si sería idiota. Toma aire y lo suelta un par de veces para calmarse. Bueno, había algo que definitivamente podía ayudar, si conseguía echar a perder la mitad de la comida, quedaría mal frente a todas ellas, la mitad seguro perdían el interés y eso siempre lo hacía mucho más fácil. Ahora ya no era una cuestión de diablura.

Todos en la cocina se mueven muy nerviosos de un lado a otro haciendo sus labores, casi sin hablar, al ritmo de los gritos de la mujer.

Inglaterra espera a que las cosas estén un poco más preparadas para jugar con que no haya tiempo de volverlas a hacer, en silencio, maquinando... luego, con su bastón, hace tropezar a un chico joven que carga una bandeja de lo que parece el plato principal y cuando este se cae, y llama la atención de todos, apaga el fuego del otro lado y tira algunas ollas de sopa por el suelo también con el bastón.

Bueno, ¿se acuerdan del maldito Richelieu? OK, creo que es tío notanlejano de la cocinera, que está a punto de asesinarles a todos después de tener varios microinfartos seguidos.

Mientras Inglaterra aprovecha TODO para crear más caos, haciendo caer a alguien sobre el carrito de postres y robando, ya que estamos, una botella de vino de la que bebe un poco.

La pobre cocinera cae entonces desmayada al suelo y tiene que ir alguien corriendo por las sales y por Chamberlain, que es el mayordomo segundo, mientras se escuchan las trompetas sonar que indican claramente que el carruaje ya ha entrado a los jardines. CAOS.

Para entonces, Inglaterra, toma otro trago de vino y sale de debajo de la mesa sin ya ninguna intención de esconderse, aunque en este momento, en realidad, ni siquiera lo notan con todas las personas que van corriendo de un lado a otro sin saber bien qué hacer. Eso sí, se topa a Chamberlain cuando está a punto de entrar a la cocina (y quiero decir que Chamberlain es un apellido inglés).

—Bon jour, monsieur —le saluda descaradamente levantándose el sombrero un poco.

—Bon jour... —hace un gesto automático con la cabeza y se le queda mirando, notando que algo que ve no cuadra, pero alguien llama su atención hacia la cocina y le olvida momentáneamente.

Inglaterra no sabe si dejar que lo atrapen y que le presenten así o si ir a esperarle a algún salón cuando las trompetas vuelven a sonar con fuerza en la entrada principal porque a este hombre le importa un pepino que sea un martes cualquiera, cuando los carruajes se detienen en la puerta y Francia, con todo su séquito que incluye un par de barones, nadie demasiado importante, se baja del carro con toda la pompa del mundo, ayudando a bajar con él a un puñado de chicas y a un par de jovencitos buenosmozos que también le han acompañado.

Inglaterra en esa época, no conocía Versalles, pero el inglés ahora no es el inglés de entonces, y sabe dónde están todos los escondites detrás de los cuadros y los dobles pasillos para ir de un lado a otro, se mete en uno de ellos dispuesto a ir a recoger los resultados de su obra.

Hay cierto revuelillo en la entrada, más del usual especialmente en el servicio... todo el mundo parece especialmente nervioso, no sin razón. Se escucha el movimiento de guardias y... bueno, todas esas cosas que pasan cuando Francia parpadea prácticamente. Él se ríe con alguna de las chicas de alguna cosa mientras las escolta hacia uno de los salones para que todos tomen un aperitivo antes de la comida.

Para entonces, Chamberlain, ha subido muy angustiado a confesarle a Belleville, que es el mayordomo primero, cual es el problema en la cocina y a este no le ha quedado de otra más que pedir que lo resuelvan, mirar a Francia, tragar saliva y acercársele con suavidad para pedirle una palabra en uno de los salones del ala este.

Inglaterra entrecierra los ojos... ¿qué tal unos fantasmas en el palacio en la sala en la que se quedaran las visitas mientras Francia se entrevistaba con el mayordomo? Aunque querría ver la cara del francés y oír la bronca...

Francia se termina de quitar los guantes y de arreglar los anillos, mirando al mayordomo con bastante desinterés. Aun así accede evidentemente a hablar con el después de cierta insistencia... y de ver la cara de agobio del hombre. Discretamente sale por una puerta lateral tomando una de las copas que ofrecen a sus invitados, cerrándole un ojo a una chica, dándole un beso a otra y palmeándole el culo al más joven de los barones.

Inglaterra piensa que seguramente pondría una cara similar cuando viera que los tres habían huido y le encontrara solo a él.

Así que bueno, había cruzado algunos salones, mientras los mozos le abrían y cerraban las puertas a su paso, dando unos tragos a su bebida, hasta llegar al salón apropiado. Se había visto en el espejo y se había arreglado mientras el mayordomo le explicaba con su voz suave y tranquila que había ocurrido un percance en la cocina, había volteado a mirar al hombre con su mirada fría y dura y sin gritar y sin aspavientos le había ordenado arreglar absolutamente todo y servir algo al menos minúsculamente decente en menos de cuarenta minutos... era eso o ÉL tendría que buscar trabajo al día siguiente

Perseguir a los invitados por dentro de las paredes hasta el lugar adecuado, empezar a hacer ruidos de cadenas, golpes y cantar una canción infantil con voz tétrica. En una época llena de supersticiones y falta de pensamiento crítico ni conocimiento de los trucos del cine... seguramente antes de que Francia terminara de degollar mentalmente a sus sirvientes, las mujeres se habían desmayado y los señores y barones habían decidido que no era mala idea revivirlas por medio de las sales... sí... en el carruaje mientras salían a toda velocidad de ahí.

Así que Inglaterra sale de detrás de un tapiz sonriendo cuando el último de ellos se marcha sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, pasándose la mano por el pelo y volviendo a colocarse su sombrero de copa. Sonriendo de lado y silbando Princes of the Universe de Queen, cierra la puerta tranquilamente y empieza a mirar todo lo que hay en el cuarto con su mirada especial de "no, aquí nunca hubo una cuchara de plata Luix XV, no sé de qué me hablas"

El mayordomo se había llevado a Francia TAN lejos para evitar que alguien escuchara los gritos y guardar las apariencias en caso de que quisiera matarle que el tiro le había salido por la culata, consiguiendo que unos quince minutos más tarde, cuando el mayordomo se hubiera ido volando a la cocina para ayudar con sus propias manos a hacer la comida, Francia entrar de nuevo al salón sin tener ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ahh! Pardón, mes amies... —declara en cuanto sus mozos uniformados le abren las puertas, sonriendo ampliamente como si le acabaran de dar la MEJOR noticia de su vida.

—...Booorn to be Kings! Princes of the Univers! Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand, I'm here for your lo... —se detiene de cantar con un candelabro en la mano como si fuera un micrófono porque con Queen siempre se le va la olla.

El instante en que Francia parpadea, sin entender la escena en lo absoluto. Ese momento en que esperaba una cosa y lo que ve se sale por completo de sus expectativas... momento en que además está demasiado ocupado en guardar las apariencias, hacer la piña de que todo va perfectamente bien y tú eres el hombre más feliz del universo sin estar siquiera un poco molesto. Con los brazos aun abiertos pomposamente, parpadea un par de veces mirando al inglés.

Inglaterra traga saliva y se sonroja, aun en una postura un poco rara de haber estado bailando. Cierra los ojos, se humedece los labios, carraspea y deja el candelabro en su sitio suavemente. Francia inclina la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, mirándole unos instantes más mientras baja el candelabro. Frunce un poco el ceño y lentamente le mira de arriba a abajo tratando de acomodar las piezas adecuadamente en su cabeza.

—Monsieur... la France —saluda el inglés con su acento marcado quitándose el sombrero y haciéndole una reverencia lo más pomposa posible... sí, está siendo sarcástico.

Y es que la cosa es que sin sombrero, con ese tono de voz, ese acento, ese pelo desgreñado y ese pésimo gusto para vestirse... es inconfundible. Los ojos azules parpadean otra vez, tensa la espalda y se obliga a sí mismo a sonreír falsamente, aun sin entender nada de lo que pasa. Porque además está la reverencia pomposa que no cuadra con la primer persona que apareció en su cabeza en cuanto el inglés se puso a hablar.

El británico vuelve a ponerse el sombrero, levanta la barbilla sonriendo de lado y se apoya en su bastón con las dos manos porque a pesar de todo, Francia se ve tan asquerosamente guapo como siempre con ese especial punto de la ropa de época que siempre le ha gustado y últimamente ya no sé pone tan a menudo, así que le tiemblan un poco las rodillas a pesar de la seguridad que pretende mostrar.

—Sa majesté le grand monsigneur La France —le corrige levantando la nariz y mirándole fijamente con arrogancia —. ¿Quién es usted?

—Sa... majesté? sérieux? —repite y carraspea para esconder la risa que le da el asunto monárquico—. Nadie. Espero que mi presencia no sea inoportuna.

Francia parpadea un par de veces, porque de verdad hay pocas personas que le sean tan inconfundibles como el inglés y no está tan lejos... solo a unos cuantos metros. Da dos pasos hacia él, taconeando en el suelo.

Inglaterra se tensa un poco agarrándose con fuerza de su bastón, porque como más cerca está más nervioso le pone. Silogismo básico.

—Sa majesté le grand monsigneur, oui —sonríe de lado mirándole de arriba a abajo, en especial la franja de pierna que se le ve.

—Demasiado largo para mi gusto —aparta la cara dando una vueltecita sobre sí mismo y alejándose de él, dirigiéndose a la ventana dándole la espalda

—Siendo que usted no es "nadie" no veo la dificultad —asegura pensando de verdad que este individuo no puede ser nadie más que Inglaterra... pero ¡¿cómo?! Se veía un poco más alto y un poco más viejo... y estaba en su casa. Quizás era un emisario del inglés que casualmente era muy muy parecido.

—Tremendo inconveniente, darling —responde en inglés ahora y se sonroja un poco con el apelativo, mirándole de reojo.

—Angleterre —contesta en automático dándo un paso hacia atrás. Él le mira de reojo y se humedece los labios.

Francia frunce más el ceño esperando reacción. Quizás no era... pero es que... era demasiado parecido... aunque era demasiado viejo. Recupera la compostura inmediatamente.

—El acento. Inconfundible. Zona de barbarie —agrega con desprecio dando otro paso, esta vez no hacia él sino de lado, intentando mirarle a la cara.

Cierra los ojos y se sonroja un poco más. Suspira y hace un gesto de prestidigitador muy rápido con la mano sacándose de la manga una rosa blanca como le ha visto hacer a él un millón de veces. Aunque no tiene su gracia y la rosa no le brota de entre las manos, es bastante resultón. Se la tiende sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué mejor no te olvidas de eso por ahora?

El francés levanta las cejas aún más y sonríe de lado al ver la rosa aparecer. Suelta una risita y se relaja considerablemente con esto. ESTE... era terreno mucho más simple y conocido. Además era imposible que fuera el inglés en esas condiciones.

—Oh, la la... —exclama con voz suave, su voz de seductor—. ¿Eso qué es?

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco y la tira al suelo en un gesto despreciativo.

—Interesante movimiento para conseguir que le vea completas las piernas, monsieur —asegura mirando la flor en el suelo con una ceja levantada, cambiando el tono de voz porque no le ha hecho tanta gracia el gesto. Aun así, sonríe—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí además de ensuciar los pisos de mi palacio?

El británico se sonroja de nuevo con eso de las piernas y da unos pasos alejándose de él, porque la idea es confundirle un poco.

—Aburrimiento, me temo —se encoge de hombros mirando uno de los cuadros.

—No me extraña considerando el lugar de donde viene —asegura caminando hacia el centro del salón, pisando a la rosa en el camino. Le mira de reojo—. ¿Cómo consiguió una audiencia privada?

—Un mago nunca revela sus trucos —sonríe de lado mirándole de reojo y vuelve a darle la espalda.

—Vaya... mago. La ropa parece más de bufón, en realidad... —entrecierra los ojos y le mira sentándose en una butaca, cruza las piernas volviendo a mirarle de arriba a abajo ahora que está de espaldas—, imagino entonces que no va a revelarme tampoco el truco de cómo es que desapareció a mis invitados.

—Me temo que no sería apropiado, ya bastantes libertades se toma usted con sus comentarios por los dos —se gira a mirarle.

—Más libertades de las que se toma usted al estar aquí sin invitación y sin presentarse... non —asegura —. Volvamos al punto. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Maybe you can call me Lord Nobody.

—Oh, ahora es Lord —se acaricia la piedra que tiene en el anular de la mano derecha y le mira fijamente —. Vaya, claramente en su país a cualquiera, literalmente, le dan un título.

—Tenemos un sentido de humor único en el mundo —sonríe y abre los brazos teatralmente.

—Mais oui, sin duda alguna... uno que solo ustedes entienden —sonríe de lado al verle, porque esa sonrisa y esos gestos son... inconfundibles—. Estás viejo.

—¿Es un problema? Tú te ves como un crío y no lloro, Frog —replica.

En un instante Francia vuelve a tensarse, porque a pesar de estar seguro, una cosa es pensarlo y otra cosa diferente es... confirmarlo. Así que le mira con la boca abierta y cara de azoro por unos instantes sin poder evitarlo.

Inglaterra traga saliva mirándole, porque no sabe qué tan en guerra están y por eso no quería que supiera quien es, pero eso le salió sin pensar. Ese maldito idiota le sorbía el cerebro con su mera presencia. Aprieta los ojos.

Francia hace un movimiento sutil, pero existente, tensando la espalda y echándose un poco al frente, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta.

—No te pongas nervioso, no estoy aquí con fines bélicos —levanta las manos inocentemente.

—Claro que no me pongo nervioso —asegura más para él que para el inglés, mirándole de arriba a abajo otra vez. Sí que era él, más viejo, más serio y menos nervioso que de costumbre en su presencia. ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar aquí? ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar aquí vestido ASÍ? —, él que debería estar nervioso eres tú... esto es lo que se llama meterse a la boca del lobo.

—Maybe. But I'm not a regular lapin —le mira fijamente. Francia le sostiene la mirada en silencio unos cuantos segundos, Inglaterra sonríe un poco y le hace otra pequeña reverencia.

—Non, no eres... solamente un lapin —asegura mirándole hacer, tensándose cada vez más con la sonrisa. Se obliga a sonreír también y a intentar relajarse.

—Supongo que dicho esto podremos ahorrarnos el uno al otro los inconvenientes de tratar de apresarme, que conllevará algunos más franceses muertos de los que te serían cómodos.

Francia se ríe.

—Eso quisieras, mon amour... eso quisieras. Ciertamente no es la preocupación de lo que puedas hacerles a mis guardias lo que me detiene de llamarles —cruza la pierna otra vez, sonriendo hacia él y pasándose una mano por el pelo—, me hace gracia que estés aquí, no pensé que tan pronto estuvieras TAN necesitado.

—En realidad no estoy necesitado en lo más mínimo —asegura sonrojándose un poco, porque venga... ESE tema. Y no se puede decir que no lo haya pensado, pero no está aquí por eso y tiene una determinación bastante firme al respecto.

—Tampoco me extraña que te hayas tocado a ti mismo antes de enfrentarte a mí... no sería la primera vez y sabes que con todo y todo, no funciona —sonríe levantándose al notar el sonrojo.

El británico se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos porque esto no va bien, dando un pasito atrás... y como ha podido ser tan idiota de pedir venir antes de hacer... nada, en vez de después. Francia sonríe mucho más al verle la cara... y notar que aprieta los ojos.

—Incluso has venido con... ¿eso es una FALDA CORTA?

—Esto es un kilt, niñato idiota —regaña perdiendo su seguridad, mirándole. Francia se ríe con el regaño aunque inclina la cabeza porque hay algo genuinamente extraño en el inglés y no acaba por saber qué es.

—Niñato idiota —repite en inglés—, esa es nueva. ¿Debo empezar a llamarte vejete... cobarde?

—¿Cobarde? —pregunta sin entender porque dice eso.

—Has dado un paso atrás cuando me levanté, no creas que no te he visto.

—Prefiero que no te me acerques, es más fácil.

—¿Es más fácil? Mon dieu... claro que lo es. Te pones menos nervioso cuando estoy lejos, ¿verdad? —otro paso hacia él, ahora sí, derrochando seguridad.

—Te juro que te detesto como pocas veces en esta época —le da un empujón bastante fuerte y pasa a su lado—. Del lugar que vengo, no te permito hacer eso así, ni te creas que tú vas a poder.

Trastabilla... claro que lo hace, teniendo que detenerse de una mesa y el sillón alto, sin tener claras las palabras que ha dicho. De hecho, al final seguramente se cae y da un grito de niña, como siempre, tratando de levantarse lo más rápido posible y de recuperar la compostura del todo, frunciendo el ceño. El británico se acerca al mueble buscando un poco de alcohol... ¿qué otra cosa?

* * *

><p><em>Inglaterraaaaa, que nadamás es un adolescenteeeee...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

—Por la reina... no te queda a ti nada para liderar la revolución —niega con la cabeza mirándole de reojo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta con un tono muchísimo menos pomposo que el que ha usado todo este tiempo—. ¿No me queda nada de quoi?

—De aprender. Busco bloody brandy o esa mierda que haces que se le parece.

—Cognac... no voy a darte cognac —asegura—, y solo me basta tronar los dedos para que alguien venga y te aprese —murmura limpiándose la ropa aun, antes de tomar aire otra vez y volverse a poner en modo pomposo.

—Con lo grande que es este lugar y lo idiotas que son tus mosqueteros, puedo matarte tres veces antes de que nadie llegue siquiera al cuarto —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Como si llamándoles idiotas lo fueran —murmura mirándole unos instantes más, tenso... pero a la vez fascinado y extrañado con la actitud del inglés.

—No, desgraciadamente para ti el insulto deriva de la actitud y no al revés —sonríe y se da la vuelta mirándole, apoyándose en el mueble, decidiendo que en este cuarto no hay alcohol.

—Como si me interesara lo que opinas de mis mosqueteros... —sonríe y le mira intensamente unos segundos antes de levantar la barbilla y pasarse una mano por el pelo. Desvía la mirada hacia un mueble en concreto y camina hasta ahí.

Inglaterra parpadea un poquito embobadito cuando se pasa la mano por el pelo y se cruza de brazos.

El francés le da la espalda, nervioso, pero intentando demostrarle que no le tiene ningún miedo y que, como siempre, él SABE que no va a matarle... porque lo sabe, ¿verdad? Siempre jugando al filo de la navaja. Abre la puerta del mueble y saca dos copitas y una botella con un corcho puesta.

—¿Van a volver mis invitados? —pregunta con cautela girándose a él.

—Yo diría que aproximadamente en... nunca en la vida —asegura sonriendo orgulloso.

—Encantador —murmura aun sin decidirse si acercarse a él lo bastante o no. Había ganado la primera vez, pero también le había tirado al suelo... y aun se sentía lo bastante nervioso para temerle un poco, pero tenía que demostrarle quien mandaba aquí. Sonríe un poco recordando algo—. Me has dado una flor.

Inglaterra se sonroja culpable y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo bien grande para detenerse a si mismo de gritar "eso es mentira". Francia espera... de verdad espera el grito, incluso sonríe un poquito saboreándoselo.

—Es... una manera de verlo —obtiene como respuesta suave, el galo traga saliva agobiándose un poco con esta respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo Inglaterra era tan hábil?

—No es ninguna... me has traído una flor porque te gusto, es evidente —se ríe un poco, en burla, bastante a la desesperada.

El británico se SONROJA aún más, nerviosísimo, mirándole con el corazón acelerado, de nuevo haciendo un esfuerzo para recordarse que Francia lo hace A PROPOSITO. "Decadencia, chico, decadencia. Cinismo. Nada te importa, venga, echale morro" se pide a si mismo dándose ánimos. Francia se tranquiliza bastante con el sonrojo.

—M-Me g-gustarías... más si... S-Si me... convidaras a comer —balbucea mitad susurro, mitad lo más seguro que puede—. Aunque definitivamente odio tu comida apestosa pero con lo tarde que has llegado qué más remedio —no puede evitar añadir.

El francés parpadea levantando una ceja con la primera parte porque a pesar de los balbuceos... Ha dicho me gustarías MÁS. ¿Estaría ya medio alcoholizado? No lo parecía. Se revuelve un poquito sonriendo con la segunda parte.

—Puedes comer con los perros mejor... Sin duda esa comida te parecerá más familiar —ofrece acercándose a la mesa y poniendo las dos copas sobre ella.

—Es siempre remarcable la hospitalidad de la casa —replica—. Será que hace tanto que no cocinas que ni siquiera sabrías como hacerlo ahora. Bien, bien, no te preocupes, te ahorraré el ridículo.

—Por favor... —hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe divertido—, el problema no es la hospitalidad, sino la visita y su completa falta de conocimiento de buena cocina.

—Desde luego, una excusa maravillosa.

—¿La tuya? Oui —sirve las dos copas y le sonríe, tomando una en cada mano.

—La tuya. Supongo que... —vacila, porque si utiliza la carta de irse ya no hay marcha atrás y no está seguro de que Francia vaya a detenerle.

—Supongo que puedo invitarte una bebida —le mira y sonríe.

—Supongo que... —repite y suspira, sonriéndole un poco de vuelta—. Supongo que puedo conformarme —estira la mano para que se la dé, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Vas a decirme a que has venido? —pregunta deteniendo la copa a unos centímetros del inglés. Se estira a toda su altura y nota, ahora que lo tiene más cerca, que si está más alto que de costumbre

—Ya te lo he dicho —estira la mano hacia él.

—A mostrarme las piernas —extiende la mano un poco más hacia él.

—No! —chilla y le arrebata la copa de un tirón. Francia sonríe con el chillido.

—Es novedad... Habitualmente tengo que hacer algunos pequeños esfuerzos antes de que te quites los pantalones.

Inglaterra se la toma la copa entera de un trago porque Francia ni siquiera sabe lo mejor del kilt y cómo es que se viste.

—Vaya... ¿Estás nervioso? —pregunta volviendo a empezar a tener seguridad.

—Más bien irritado.

—Ah, oui? ¿Gracias a mí? —sonríe dando un pasito hacia él.

—No, por el clima —deja la copa y vuelve a esquivarle alejándosele y se sienta en una butaca de esas con ribetes dorados.

—Me imagino, tú acostumbrado al clima horrendo de tu islucha esa... —camina hasta él, porque siempre funciona mejor cuando está cerca.

—La lluvia es el mejor clima para las rosas. No puedo creer que me tengas aquí hablando de esto.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar, entonces? —pregunta sonriendo un poco, dando un trago a su bebida.

—Pues ya que... ¿cómo está Switzerland? —pregunta para acabar de confirmar si acaso está con Napoleón o no.

—Suisse? —levanta una ceja descolocado—. Imagino que bien... ¿Qué tal esta Norvège?

Inglaterra frunce un poco el ceño, inclinando la cabeza y parpadea.

—¿En qué año estamos?

—Mon dieu! ¿Me dirás que no tienes idea ni siquiera en que años vivimos? ¿Tan mal te trata la vida o te has inventado un nuevo calendarucho y tú ahora vives en el año tres? —se burla

—Nah —se ríe y hace un gesto desinteresado—. Es por el alcohol, suele dejarme desorientado.

—¿Más desorientado aún? —sonríe de lado—. Corre el año mil setecientos veinticuatro de nuestro señor.

—Mil... setecientos... veinticuatro... oh! Luis XV! —sonríe—. ¿Cómo está the kid, entonces?

—Es Sa majesté catholique Louis XIV para ti mientras estés en su casa —apunta entrecerrando los ojos. Sonríe un poquito, con una sonrisa distinta cuando le pregunta sobre Canadá, aunque se tensa—. Bien, Canadá está bien.

—Aprovecha tu tiempo, muchacho.

Francia se tensa un poco más, aunque hace un gran esfuerzo para que no se le note, sonríe.

—Interesante recomendación... ¿cómo está tu "kid"? —pregunta acercándose más a él hasta estar de pie frente a él y mirarle fijamente intentando intimidarle un poco.

—La verdad, si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea —con cinismo, inclinando la cabeza. Francia parpadea, algo sorprendido con la respuesta, porque habitualmente Inglaterra es especialmente receloso y cuidadoso con su muchacho.

—¿Le estás descuidando, mon cher? Eso es novedad... ¿acaso intentas engañarme en ello para que trate de hacerlo mío? Ja! No creas que voy a caer en ello —asegura girándose, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él unos pasos.

—Bien. Frog, no sé ni en qué bloody año estamos, que voy a saber cómo está America. Perfectamente atendido, eso seguro.

El francés se ríe un poco, mirándole por encima del hombro.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que tampoco sabes siquiera quien eres, Angleterre...

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Francia se encoge de hombros y mira por el ventanal, terminándose su copita.

—No que tenga nada en contra de tus necesidades de atención y cariño —asegura sonriendo un poco. Inglaterra Frunce el ceño.

—What are you talking about?

Le mira de reojo y cuando abre la boca para responder se abren las puertas del salón y entra Belleville.

—La comida está servida Sa majesté —anuncia el hombre con voz temerosilla, porque le han dicho ya además que los invitados han salido corriendo.

—¡Ah, que incomodo! —exclama ante eso el inglés.

—Oh... la comida —Francia se acuerda repentinamente de que, sí, había comida y están en su palacio y hay un mundo más allá del salón. Parpadea hacia el mayordomo y se acerca a él, sonriendo un poco. Mira a Inglaterra y sonríe con naturalidad, como siempre, aparentando que nada le molesta en lo absoluto—. Ninguna incomodidad para mí, desgraciadamente tendrás que sentarte a la mesa como persona civilizada.

—No lo digo por eso, darling —se levanta y se acerca al mayordomo también—. Si no por la justa apuesta que acabamos de llevar a cabo en la que aseguras que puedes cocinar tú mismo todavía.

Francia le mira nervioso con el darling, especialmente porque a pesar de que suena sarcástico, no suena todo lo cargado de sarcasmo que le tranquilizaría.

—¿Cocinar por mí mismo? ¿En qué momento decidimos que yo tenía que demostrarte que tenía que cocinar? —pregunta mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No es más que un pequeño entretenimiento, solo un hecho empírico. Desde siempre, Monsieur la France —reverencia pomposa sarcástica—. Se ha jactado de ser el mejor chef de Europa, pero ahora mismo yo sostengo que toda esa cantidad de oro le han atrofiado las manos.

El mayordomo levanta las cejas a todo esto, porque además sabe que el francés debe estar furioso con el asunto de que sus invitados se hayan ido además de la desgracia de la cena.

—Así que mientras me contaba del altercado en la cocina y evitando el bochorno de servir un aperitivo de segunda, indigno de la casa real francesa hemos ideado este pequeño juego.

—¿Atrofiárseme a mi las... ? —levanta las cejas con esto, porque si bien era verdad que últimamente no ha tenido mucho interés de preparar comida, especialmente porque meterse a la cocina con los empleados de servicio está muy por debajo de su status, sigue siendo algo que le gusta mucho y pocas veces tiene pretexto para hacerlo y el modo en que está poniendo las cosas ni siquiera parece ser especialmente de burla sino... un modo apropiado de darle ese pretexto.

El mayordomo agacha la cabeza con eso de que sea indigno de la casa real francesa, pero mira a Francia y nota que, evidentemente, el mal humor no está ahí, siendo reemplazado por una tensión extraña. Sí, se llama tensión sexual, monsieur.

—Es un evento incómodo y más sabiendo que la comida está preparada a pesar de todo. Aun así, y ya que el reto salió enteramente de mi cabeza, pediré que nos cedan la cocina entera a Sa majesté y un servidor. A bien de evitar las trampas —añade pensando que así, además el servicio no estará por ahí dando por culo y viéndole hacer algo que en esa época se considera indigno.

Francia parpadea un par de veces más, genuinamente sorprendido con todo lo que acaba de armar el inglés en solo un par de segundos. Incluso un poquito nervioso, además. Se humedece los labios. Está además el asunto de que sea Inglaterra el que esté dándoles órdenes a su personal, además de que ahora aparentemente él sigue sus instrucciones, pero la idea de cocinar otra vez, es atractiva... más aún sin las miradas de los empleados encima y con un buen pretexto.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo, porque en realidad sabe que sí es una apuesta va a perder y no ha dicho qué podrá ganar el francés a cambio, que podría ser la guinda que inclinara la balanza.

—Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que me estoy jugando mi perla del mar del norte —señala la joya con la que se sujeta el pañuelo.

—Evidentemente esto es solo para humillar al monsieur que, como puede notar, es anglais. Una apuesta segura —sonríe y le mira la perla de reojo, valorando las circunstancias—. Como bien sabe, Belleville, yo nunca pierdo la oportunidad de reírme de... Angleterre.

Inglaterra sonríe de lado, confiado.

Belleville sigue con las cejas levantadas desde que Inglaterra insinuó la posibilidad de que Francia cocinara. Si bien alguna vez ÉL le había encontrado en la madrugada en la cocina y era perfectamente reconocido por parte de todo el personal que no había nadie en todo el mundo que cocinara mejor que él, nunca había entrado siquiera a la cocina del palacio siendo sabido por todos. Se queda esperando inmóvil.

El francés valora la situación unos instantes más y sin pensárselo demasiado porque sabe que entre más valore la opción más va a considerarla incorrecta. Y es una perla... que el inglés va a TENER que darle... además está sonriendo confiadamente lo cual solo puede querer decir que si dice que no le llamará cobarde. Chasquea los dedos repentinamente y mira a Belleville.

—¿Qué haces aquí aún? ¿No has oído lo que te he ordenado? Ve y vacía la cocina —ordena autoritariamente porque siempre el tono de voz, el gesto y la cara hacen que cualquier idea pueda convertirse en suya al menos a ojos vistas del resto, especialmente si es el personal. El mayordomo sale de su ensimismamiento con el chasqueo de dedos y asiente pensando que la cocinera va a MORIRSE porque para sacar todo rápido y a tiempo han dejado la cocina hecha un desastre.

Inglaterra sonríe más con ello.

—Dime... ¿cuánto hace que no cocinas de verdad?

Francia le mira y es que... la estúpida sonrisa del inglés, no del todo burlona... y la idea de hacer algo novedoso y distinto en su propia casa y con el inglés con el que hace tiempo que no cruza tantas palabras civilizadas y poco venenosas como las que ha cruzado en la última media hora. Siente una leve tibieza en el corazón... ESA que conoce tan bien y se cuida tanto de no sentir. La pregunta le saca un poco de la línea de pensamiento y se ríe.

—Ríete lo que quieras, pero décadas, apuesto. Siglos quizás. Cada vez que hay tiempo, tienes un sequito de cocineros y gente a tu servicio y cuando no lo tienes seguramente no tienes ni tiempo ni recursos y acabas comiendo cualquier cosa —explica—. Fuimos a las américas y encontramos todas esas cosas, las frutas y las verduras, que sé que has comido, pero... ¿has experimentado con ellas? ¿Has jugado? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que sucede al poner el maíz duro en una sartén.

—Eh, eh, claro que he... venga, no lo necesito. ¿Para qué voy a perder el tiempo en algo que el servicio sabe hacer bien? —pregunta y levanta una ceja—. En tu caso, ¿el maíz en una sartén? Se quema, desde luego. Se hace chamusquina. Puede que incluso incendies la cocina y el palacio entero.

—No, of course... no vas a poder hacer eso de nuevo hasta la revolución —sonríe más para sí mismo pensando que esta ha sido una espléndida idea—. Come on! ¡Esto te va a encantar!

Francia vacila un instante. ¿Qué hacía aquí el inglés? ¿Qué hacía hablándole de planes... por qué parecía incluso ilusionado porque algo fuera a encantarle? Se le acelera el corazón con la sonrisa y repentinamente se siente un niño pequeño otra vez en esa época en la que todo era mucho más simple e Inglaterra era su amigo. Sonríe un poquito.

—¿Cual revolución? —pregunta nerviosito caminando hacia la puerta y tratando de enfocarse.

—La que vas a liderar, la más tremenda que se verá nunca el en mundo —le sigue.

—Moi? ¿Por qué voy a liderar una revolución? —pregunta mirándole de reojo, nerviosito y a la vez, especialmente tranquilo con este Inglaterra. Las puertas se abren por los guardias que al parecer están espiándoles todo el tiempo para saber cuándo abrir. Francia camina con paso seguro hacia la cocina siendo seguido por los mosqueteros

—Nunca me creerías si te lo contara ahora —sonríe y suspira—. Pero será contra el régimen establecido y contra la tiranía monárquica.

Francia se detiene y le mira de reojo.

—¿La tiranía monárquica? Mon dieu... cualquier plebeyo... cualquiera, sería desmembrado en la plaza pública por semejante comentario —asegura.

—Ya te he dicho que no me creerías —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tú planeas hacer una... revolución contra tus reyes? —pregunta caminando otra vez de verdad tratando de entender lo que pasa.

—¿Yo? ¡En lo más mínimo!

—¿Entonces a que vienes aquí a querer que yo la haga? No vas a destruirme desde dentro, te lo aseguro —advierte deteniéndose para que los guardias abran la puerta pequeña que lleva al pasillo de la servidumbre.

—No, no... en realidad falta mucho para ello —se excusa inocente, esperando a su lado—. But... you know... Allons enfants de la Patrie Le jour de gloire est arrivé! Contre nous de la tyrannie L'étendard sanglant est levé... —le canta un poquito.

—¿Ahora ves el futuro? —pregunta mientras los hombres se revuelven un poco porque esta puerta es más angosta de lo habitual, al fin consiguen abrirla y anunciar a Francia en el pasillo, porque todo es pomposo y complicado incluso en el mismo palacio. El pasillo está desierto para entonces. Sonríe al escucharle cantar, sumamente curioso además con la letra, le hace un gesto para que le siga—. ¿Y desde cuando cantas en francés?

—No hace mucho, en realidad —le mira de reojo.

—Allons enfants de la patrie... —repite pensando que de verdad eso no suena mal, suena a algo que el diría —. ¿Están cantando eso en las calles?

—Aun no, no creo que hayan empezado todavía... pero pronto. Antes del nuevo siglo.

Francia le mira con seriedad y gravedad entrecerrando los ojos, volviendo a detenerse a medio pasillo.

—No sé qué estés planeando, Angleterre, pero voy a averiguarlo... —advierte tenso, mirándole con intensidad.

—Eso espero, darling, eso espero —asegura tan tranquilo.

Dado que los mosqueteros aún están en el pasillo, se aventura a señalarle con el dedo y a picarle el pecho, acercando su cara a la de él. Inglaterra se tensa un poco porque se le ha ido la olla y no se ha dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca, sonrojándose.

—No venga usted aquí a amenazarme con cosas, le recuerdo, monsieur, que sigue en la boca del lobo —asegura en un susurro, otra vez formalmente, con su voz sensual y ese tono peligroso que ocupa para amenazar.

Inglaterra traga saliva y da un pasito atrás. Se escucha un movimiento de los hombres en la puerta, que sacan un poco la espada de la vaina, no demasiado, una sutil muestra de "dé la orden y lo picaremos como salchicha". Francia le mira a los ojos aún.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada y frunce el ceño con eso.

—Me parece que me estoy comportando de manera bastante civilizada para que vengas con estas amenazas TÚ cuando yo solo estoy contándote un cuento.

Sucede Inglaterra, que lo que pasa es que sigue sin saber por qué estás aquí y entonces a la mínima cosa que le da la respuesta, se le va la olla. Se humedece los labios, toma aire y vacila un instante antes de separarse del inglés, levantar la barbilla y mirarle con desagrado.

—Un cuento... lo que sueñas, es siempre lo que cuentas —murmura picado en que además, el inglés tenga razón, ciertamente sí se está portando de manera civilizada. Le mira la perla—. Vamos, que entre más pronto pierdas esa perla, será mejor.

Inglaterra suspira por paciencia para detenerse a sí mismo de arrancarle la cabeza. Francia entra a la cocina solo para encontrarse a la cocinera que está aún terminando de limpiar a toda velocidad junto con uno de los chicos que le ayudan y a Belleville que está también ayudando a que las cosas queden lo mejor posible.

Inglaterra entra tras él mirando lo que hacen y sonríe al notar que Francia no se ha dado cuenta que él sabía del desastre sin que nadie le dijera. (En realidad sí se ha dado cuenta, pero cuando se lo iba a preguntar Inglaterra sonrió con encanto y habló de "te va a encantar" y es que... perdemos a Francia)

Francia carraspea fulminando a Belleville porque los otros dos siguen ahí mientras la cocinera y el chico se pegan un susto de aquellos al mirar de reojo a la puerta y notarle dentro de la cocina. Palidecen mientras Francia se yergue en la puerta de la cocina y les hace un gesto con la cabeza para que salgan, sin sonreír.

—Se nota la calidad de tu servicio en la rapidez —pica un poco Inglaterra al notar eso.

—Como se nota que tu servicio consta de ti mismo y tus dos manos nada más. Entre más gente, más problemas —asegura una vez ha salido la pálida cocinera que está segura de que la van a echar después del día de hoy. Se acerca a Belleville.

—Prueba absoluta de quién de los dos es más inteligente.

—Inteligente lo llamas tú, yo lo llamo "pobre", "simple" y "falto de estilo". Es por eso que tú estás acostumbrado a comer merde —asegura empezando a quitarse los anillos y a dárselos a Belleville, porque mira que conoce al inglés y sabe que si los deja por ahí... de los que tenía le quedarán máximo dos. Mira al inglés por encima del hombro mientras se quita el largo pañuelo del cuello, su propio alfiler con un brillante en la punta y el saco azul cielo. Francia pesa como veinte kilos menos ahora mismo

—Por supuesto, cuando falto de estilo significa más tiempo para hacer lo que me gusta en vez de andar riñendo a gente— se quita el sombrero, se mete los guantes en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y cuelga ambas cosas del bastón, entregándolo también.

—Se paga el precio de algunas cosas a cambio de otras. ¿Qué es lo que haces que tanto te gusta? ¿Revolcarte en el fango y cazar conejos? —pregunta sonriendo un poco y mirándole de reojo mientras busca por ahí algo con que amarrarse el pelo.

—No, más bien venir a molestarte y obligarte a cocinar para mí —se arremanga.

—¿Cocinar para ti? Non, Mon amour, esto no es cocinar para ti —asegura en un tono considerablemente más suave, incluso cálido, le mira divertido arremangarse—. Pero mucho menos es cocinar contigo. ¿Que pretendes? ¿Lavar los trastos?

—No. Voy a hacer palomitas.

—¿Palomitas? ¿Eso es un truco de magia extraño? —pregunta haciéndole un gesto con la cara al mayordomo para que se vaya. Mayordomo que sinceramente querría quedarse a espiar.

—En realidad... yes. ¿Qué vas a preparar tú?

—¡No vas a preparar nada en mi cocina! ¡No quiero incendios! —asegura consiguiendo un listón con el que al parecer alguna vez amarraron un adorno de un pastel. Se amarra el cabello en un solo movimiento.

—Lo hago bajo tu supervisión —sonríe levantando las manos inocente—. Solo necesito maíz y una sartén de hierro con tapa.

—Maíz... —mira alrededor porque... en realidad no tiene IDEA de siquiera si tienen maíz, realmente ha estado tan lejos de la cocina desde hace años.

—Yes. You know... yellow... no es un plátano —le explica haciendo gestos con las manos como si fuera idiota.

—Ja-ja. Sí que conozco el maíz, no soy idiota —hace los ojos en blanco y mira de reojo la alacena—. Ven.

Inglaterra sonríe porque le ha picado y se va tras él.

El francés entra a la alacena encontrando una enorme cantidad de botes, bolsas, cajas y muchas cosas que... están bastante desordenadas para sus estándares, porque si algo le gusta tener ordenado es la cocina, especialmente las especias. Sonríe después de unos instantes de estar ahí adentro, con el olor, eligiendo algunas cuantas cosas para cocinar él, mientras busca el maíz.

A Inglaterra prácticamente se le cae la baba con la sonrisa de Francia cuando le ve llevarse algunas cosas a la nariz para olerlas... como siempre

—Esto... ¡esto lo pusieron en el pollo de navidad y no pude distinguirlo! —sonríe más aún, contento, acercándole un bote que dice "Roucou", que es achiote, una planta latinoamericana. Le acerca el bote al inglés para que lo huela y le toma suavemente del brazo y es evidente que ahora se ha relajado por completo (dioses Francia, si ni siquiera has empezado)

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y se acerca a olerlo tímidamente

Ya se había tardado MUCHO en tocarle. Francia le pone el bote en el pecho para que lo detenga con las manos, acercándosele lo bastante como para que sus muslos se rocen y mete un dedo en el bote para tomar un poco del polvo. No le ha soltado el brazo aún.

El británico lo sostiene y se sonroja más, nervioso, mirándole a los ojos.

El francés no se entera del todo, sacando el dedo del bote y llevándoselo a los labios, con los ojos entrecerrados. Se mete el dedo a la boca con suavidad, saboreando. Inglaterra está incoooooomodoooooo

—Dieu... no sabe a nada que conozca. Es bastante fuerte —asegura sacándose el dedo y mirándole a los ojos con media sonrisa... sonrisa de verdad, completamente natural. El británico le mira aun con la boca abierta y tiene alguna opinión en algún sitio, seguro, algo parecido a "awaabamammm" es lo único que se le ocurre

La cara del inglés, la cercanía y el que esté ahí... no ayudan en lo absoluto a que los instintos más primarios del francés se activen INMEDIATAMENTE. Se le acelera un poquito el corazón y le acaricia el brazo lentamente subiendo la mano hacia el hombro y mirándole a la cara. Si, Inglaterra... te le subes a la cabeza. Siempre te le has subido, solo que no sueles quedarte a mirarlo.

—E-Ehm... —vacila el británico un poco más, mirándole todavía, al menos ha conseguido cerrar la boca, aunque también le va el corazón a mil mientras piensa que va a besarle. ¿Nos pareció oír algo de no-sé-quién subiéndose a no-sé-dónde?

Sí, porque esto, toooodo esto, atrae a Francia como miel a las moscas, y finalmente el objetivo de todo esto, como cada vez... es conseguir llevárselo a la cama. Solo que hay formas y formas, y esta es siempre la estúpida manera que Francia sueña cada maldita vez... por las buenas, sin que parezca de inmediato que el inglés ya se está arrepintiendo conforme pasa. La mano llega al hombro y le acaricia la clavícula mientras Francia avanza con seguridad hacia él en ese momento eterno en el que internamente suplica, como CADA VEZ, que el inglés no se mueva, no le grite y no se vaya. ¿No que no tenías corazón, Francia?

* * *

><p><em>La cocinaaaaaaaa<em>


	4. Chapter 4

—N-No me... yo... yo no... —susurra Inglaterra suavemente, descolocadísimo.

Suena el teléfono rojo en el cerebro de Francia, que consigue responder desviando el beso solamente unos cuantos milímetros, mientras le detiene de la nuca, besándole mitad en los labios mitad en la comisura de la boca. Sí, como siempre, Francia lanzándose al vacío sin paracaídas.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos al notar el beso raro pensando que es uno de esos de burla y frunce el ceño acordándose que esta es la versión imbécil del francés y que no iba a dejar que le hiciera nada. Le empuja.

Y... es la historia de siempre. Qué tan fácil es conseguir que pase y tan frágil es a la vez. Francia ve la película en su cabeza, sabiendo que iba a pasar pero a la vez sin esperárselo. El arrepentimiento ESTÁ AHÍ, evidente y palpable como cada vez. No trastabilla ni se cae, pero si se separa de golpe. Nada cambia y si el inglés mirara bien, notaría solo un instante la mirada de Francia con la rabia que le da el estar siempre viendo un oasis en el desierto y la triste realidad que es que cada vez que baja la guardia consigue lastimarle al menos un poquito. De igual manera, solo tarda un instante en recomponerse y sonreír burlón.

—You... git! —escupe con rabia porque por un momento le había parecido que era él y no ese idiota arrogante de nuevo, sintiéndose idiota.

El francés se ríe bajito aun, por hacer algo, dejando de mirarle y buscando el… ¿qué buscaba? Ah sí, el maíz... maíz en la alacena. Le tiemblan un poquito las manos cuando toma el siguiente bote y lo abre, sin ver al inglés.

—Ya empezaba a desconocerte —asegura quizás para el mismo, deseando al menos un poquito que Inglaterra se largue corriendo como cada vez.

—Bueno, mantente lejos de mí. Where is the bloody corn? —le fulmina.

—No parece que quieras que esté tan lejos, si estás no solo en mis tierras, sino en mi casa y en mi alacena. Hace un segundo estabas incluso de pie en la misma baldosa —se burla levantando las cejas al encontrar dos botes de grano de maíz, muy parecido pero diferente.

—Well, aléjate de mi baldosa —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco, aun riñéndose a sí mismo interiormente.

—Son esos dos botes... hay dos maíces distintos —sí, el maíz palomero no es el maíz normal... pero esto es casa de Francia y aun en esos tiempos no hay nada, especialmente seco, que no haya en esta alacena. Toma dos botes de especias para él—. Bájalos tu si tienes tanto interés en preparar avecitas o como sea que les hayas llamado.

Los ojos verdes los miran... el caso es que para eso tiene que subirse a algo... bastante alto. Y va en kilt. Se lleva las manos al culo. Francia levanta una ceja con el movimiento de las manos en el culo. Si había pensado en moverse a algún lugar e ir a pensar y a reñirse a otro lado, se rehusa a ello, mirando al inglés y sonriendo de lado.

—No puedo... no llego.

El galo le mira las piernas y... no es tan difícil intuir el problema en realidad, aun cuando a estas alturas Francia aún no sabe cómo es que se lleva el kilt.

—Ah, non? Pues súbete en algo.

—No hay nada, voy a echar a perder lo que haya en las cajas.

—¿Pretendes que te cargue? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—NO! —se sonroja más, mirándole escandalizado con la idea.

Francia suelta una risita y da otra vez un paso hacia él, en otra actitud COMPLETAMENTE diferente a la de antes. Sí, esta vez la sonrisa es arrogante y la cara completamente de burla.

—Non? Por qué non?

—¡Porque no! Eres un debilucho y te... te levanto yo a ti.

—Venga, pero seguro puedo cargarte. O... ¿tienes miedo?

—Yes. Porque seguro acabas por caerte y tirarnos a los dos. Yo te levanto a ti.

—Entonces lo que quieres es tocarme el culo —asegura volviendo a poner sus especias en los estantes. Inglaterra se sonroja de nuevo.

—NOO!

Francia se ríe otra vez en el papel del idiota que tanto odias, Inglaterra, lo siento.

—Solo hay dos opciones... o admitir que quieres tocarme el culo o dejar que te cargue para que bajes tú el maíz.

—Vete a buscar la sartén que te he pedido, ¡yo lo bajaré!

Francia le mira a los ojos unos segundos con su sonrisa altanera. Se muerde el labio y va hacia la puerta.

—Si la cierras sabré lo que estás haciendo...

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada, porque si no se queda ahí abajo mirándole, no hay problema. El francés desaparece de la vista de Inglaterra, pero se queda al lado de la puerta, por fuera, de manera que no pueda verle desde donde está.

El británico mira a la puerta nervioso y luego a la estantería, acercándose y viendo donde asirse. Francia, sí, el mismo que le ha espiado toda su vida mientras se baña en el río, espera pacientemente unos cuantos segundos antes de espiarle un poco mientras el inglés sube hasta alcanzar los botes.

En cuanto ve que se sube, Francia se acerca hasta donde está, agachándose un poco y consiguiendo verle... un poco más de pierna, la verdad dudo que le vea más porque dudo que Inglaterra pase mucho más tiempo ahí arriba. Da un salto hacia atrás para bajar y el kilt se levanta un poco con ello.

—Ihhh! —suelta Francia abriendo los ojos como platos y sonriendo como idiota al verle el culo desnudo, aunque sea solo por una fracción de segundo.

—AAAAH! —se mete un susto y da un paso atrás, tropezándose y cayéndose de culo. Es posible que se le vea algo más, aunque se cubre enseguida.

—No traes ropa interior! Te he visto el culo —Francia le señala y sonríe, dando un paso hacia él.

—W-WHAT? —se lleva las manos cubriéndose.

—Oui! ¡Te he visto el culo! —se ríe un poco, queriendo sonar burlón, pero suena más a niño pequeño ilusionado que a burla.

—¡Pues no mires! —se hace bolita, sonrojado.

—JA! ¡Qué no voy a mirar! Ahora quiero mirar más —sonríe.

—No! —se cubre con las manos, claro.

—¡No traes ropa interior! ¡Traes falda y no traes ropa interior! —es que no se lo puede creer.

—¡No es una falda! ¡Es un kilt de Hihglander! ¡Y se viste así!

Los ojos azules BRILLAN.

—Mon dieu, Angleterre!

—¡No me digas MondieuAngleterre! ¡No significa nada! Solo se viste así porque es para demostrar que no nos da miedo el frío.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Estás ahí... a mi alcance! Me pregunto si te da o no te da miedo sa majesté France —le cierra un ojo.

—¡No me da miedo! —patada.

—Si te lo daaaa —canturrea.

—¡Vale ya! Para —más patadas.

—¡No voy a parar! No hasta que lo admitaaaas —sigue cantando.

—¡No seas idiota, si me dieras miedo no me lo habría puesto!

—¡Te lo has puesto para gustarme!

—NOOO! —chillido culpable. Francia sonríe triunfal.

—Teee guuustoooo —ok, infantiladas.

Inglaterra aprieta más los ojos y se levanta.

—Jaaaa! —sonrisa. Intenta levantarle el kilt en cuanto se levanta. Lo siento, Inglaterra.

El británico, da un salto y se separa, yendo a la puerta. El galo le sigue, riéndose un poquito pero dejándo de hacerlo un poco.

El inglés sale de la alacena dejando los potes de maíz sobre la cocina. El francés se relaja un poco al ver que no se va del todo, volviendo a la alacena por sus especias.

—¿Entonces que vas a hacer con el maíz? —pregunta cuando vuelve, curioso. Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo y al notar que cambia de tema, se calma un poco.

—Pop corn.

Sí, sí también sabe como calmarte. Más o menos, aún no es tan hábil pero claro ejemplo de que no quiere que te vayas.

—¿Dónde están las sartenes?

—Deben estar... —es que no tiene IDEA.

—France perdido en su cocina, esta es nueva.

—No estoy perdido en mi cocina, es que veo que han cambiado las cosas desde dónde estaban la última vez —asegura abriendo y cerrando puertas y sacando algunos trastes.

—Ya. Lo que tú digas, pero eso no quita que estés perdido.

—Es que tu pides además cosas idiotas —protesta picado.

—Of course, ¿en qué cocina se ha visto que haya una sartén?

—Ayúdame a buscar en vez de estar chillando —protesta y de pronto recuerda la pose, el que debería estar dando órdenes, que es él el dueño de la casa y toda esta situación—. De hecho si quieres una sartén búscatela tú mismo.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos a revisarlo todo! No me llores si se rompe algo o si uso la sartén del pescado o algo así.

—Claro que voy a enfadarme si se rompe algo, más te vale no romper nada —le mira con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncidito.

—No la tomes conmigo por ni siquiera saber diferenciar la sartén del pescado de la de la carne que esto es tu culpa —igual busca por los armarios con él—. Si solo fueras menos quisquilloso y usaras la misma para todo... es idiotas que digas de dejan sabor, ¡que va a saber la sarten! —sí, Inglaterra está hablando con una versión diferente del francés.

Francia le mira de reojo parpadeando un poco. Él no tiene hoy por hoy ni siquiera una sola sartén que sea suya y que nadie más use... ni la requiere, menos va a ponerse quisquilloso con si se le queda el sabor o no. Va a notarlo si se le queda cuando coma lo que cocinen en ella, eso sí. Solo, es extraño lo que dice Inglaterra, además de especialmente familiar y otra vez... FASCINANTE. Es más o menos lo coloquial que quisiera que fuera siempre. Sonríe levemente mirándole de reojo y dejándole hablar cuando encuentra varias sartenes apiladas una encima de la otra.

—No, mira y lo de la sartén aun puedo entenderlo —cabeza en el armario... rebusca y vuelve a sacarla—. Pero me pegas unas broncas... y parece en serio que nunca vayas a tener suficientes cuchillos, si no tienes por lo menos tres docenas no tienes ninguno. Claro que para empezar ni siquiera me dejas entrar a la cocina si no es contigo y... —armario de nuevo—. ... que dejas a Spain hacer lo quiere, pero claro ¡las broncas siempre son para mi!

Es que... esto es caso perdido, en serio hacemos esfuerzos para que Francia se mantenga en su postura pero no puede con Inglaterra cuando actúa así. Sonríe un poquito, idiotizado con el monólogo del inglés. Toma la sartén de arriba de la pila, que debe ser la de los postres y le mira de arriba a abajo, incluido el culo, inclinando la cabeza. Cuando vuelve a meter la cabeza al armario otra vez se acerca un poquito a él y le da una palmadita suave en el culo.

—¿Cuándo pasa todo eso? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad, con voz suave. Inglaterra saca la cabeza quedando de rodillas y le mira.

—Ah?

—¿Cuándo, cuándo pasa todo eso? ¿Cuándo cocinas conmigo? —pregunta habiéndose imaginado toda la escena, incluido el concepto de que España estuviera en ella, sin que todos sacaran las espadas y quisieran matarse. La idea de que fuera posible volvia a darle un tironcito en el corazón.

—Ah... falta mucho. MUCHO para eso.

—No entiendo —admite aun abrazando la sartén, extendiendo un poco la mano hacia su pelo, porque JODER cómo NECESITA tocarle a momentos.

Inglaterra se pone de pie y toma la sarten, tocándole un poco los dedos al tomarla. Francia le mira, disfrutando el contacto y aun sonriendo un poquito. Se muerde el labio y le da la sartén.

—Falta mucho para eso —niega con la cabeza sonriendo un poco, poniendo la sartén al fuego y yendo a por las cerillas hasta que nota que no las hay notando la lampara de aceite que hay perpetuamente prendida en la cocina—. Lo peor es en Navidad, ¿sabes? Temo las bloody fiestas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta mirándole hacer antes de empezar a buscar sus propias cosas para ver qué demonios cocina.

—Son siempre en mi casa... pero no te imagines London Tower, ¿vale? —le mira de reojo—. Es una casa preciosa al norte de London, en una calle en que cada casa es de un color distinto y todos el mundo tiene coches caros, hay un jardín con especias, que tu estúpida albahaca y el puñetero tomillo se comen mis hierbas de magia. Hay una rosaleda de rosas blancas y otra de rosas rosadas detrás de la casa. Tiene un porche y dos pisos. Dentro las paredes son de madera donde mis libros las dejan ver y hay una chimenea con un par de sofás tapizados en verde oscuro. Al lado siempre pongo el árbol.

Francia se imagina algo considerablemente más grande y espectacular a lo que en realidad es la casa de Inglaterra hoy por hoy, culpa de que en la época se utilicen palacios y no casas. Aun así... es que se imagina perfectamente bien las rosas, y el jardín con especias y su albahaca... ¿acaso está diciendo que tiene albahaca sembrada en el jardín de Inglaterra? Hay sillones verdes, con ribetes dorados, y una chimenea tibia y un árbol majestuoso y...

—¿En esa historia pasamos la navidad juntos? —pregunta suavemente y a este paso... le va a costar un montón preparar comida porque sigue mirándole idiotizado.

—Espera que llegue a ello —sonríe—. Enciéndeme el fuego, please —pide—. Tienes que imaginar el árbol natural más ridiculamente grande que puedas, siempre me tardo una semana en decorarlo entero. Todo salvo la estrella en la punta. Entonces, me levanto pronto y me preparo el desayuno, mirándolo y sabiendo que será la última vez que tenga un rato libre de tranquilidad para mi solo en los siguientes días. Entonces... a media mañana tú... llegas. Envuelto en ropa de abrigo y protestando de la nieve y del precio al que está el marisco o sobre una señora que quería llevarse el mejor cordero o cualquier cosa similar.

—¿Yo... yo llego? A tu casa... a media mañana —susurra en el momento terriblemente peligroso en que empieza a imaginarse más en serio su historia e Inglaterra tira de él por completo, hacia ese mundo de fantasía en el que además, por UNA vez, Francia e Inglaterra son PROTAGONISTAS de la historia... ningún hombre con pelo rubio o chica, o princesa. Es ÉL, en casa del inglés. Parpadea un instante y asiente, yendo a tomar un poco de fuego mirándole de reojo aun completamente embobado, esperando que SIGA.

—Siempre, a media mañana, es imposible sacarte de la cama antes —lo que pasa en realidad es que seguramente estas en la misma casa, pero esa es otra historia—. Entonces dejamos las cosas en la cocina, peleamos un poco, bajas a mi cava mientras yo deshago los paquetes y abres una botella de vino blanco. No sé como, pero entonces, la cocina deja de ser mía. Empiezas a ordenarlo todo y a ir rebajando mi categoría, no creas que no lo sé, siempre empezamos como iguales y en menos de media hora estoy fregando cacharros —se ríe un poco—. Entonces preparas algo rápido para comer los dos que nada tiene que ver con la otra comida.

El palito que Francia encendió para conseguir prender el fuego debe estar a la mitad ya, porque sigue mirándole con la boca un poquito abierta, haciéndose una historia no igual a como es exactamente, pero parecida. Tiene incluso el corazón acelerado, porque a pesar de que esa historia no es compatible para nada a su ideal de tener un imperio y dominar toda Europa (si, aun no pasa por la adolescencia), es la estúpida historia modficada sobre la vida familiar es LA HISTORIA APROPIADA. Incluso queremos gritarle al inglés que eso es hacer trampa. Al final traga saliva y sale de su ensimismamiento cuando siente el calorcito acercarse a su mano, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y yendo a prender el fogón. En silencio y sin decir nada, pero prestándole TODA su atención.

—Entonces, después de comer, empiezan a llegar los niños para la cena. Canadá, Seychelles, Australia, New Zeland...

Hace DÉCADAS, además... que inglaterra no le cuenta una historia. Tiene que concentrarse un montón para conseguir un fuego más o menos decente.

—¿Vienen... a cenar? Todos —murmura por decir algo, pensando que no sabe quienes son Australia, Seychelles y New Zealand pero a estas alturas le da igual.

—Y America... America siempre es el último en llegar. Entonces indefectiblemente yo le riño mientras tú hablas con los otros y os reís mientras él pone la estrella en en árbol.

Francia sigue escuchándole, mirándole de reojo de vez en vez, sin querer interrumpirle, ni que pare. Como siempre, a Inglaterra se le llega como a un cervatillo, lentamente y sin asustarle, aunque esta vez no parece realmente avergonzado.

—Y así pasamos la noche buena... Entonces, la mañana de Navidad, America es el primero en despertarse y ponerse a gritar por toda la casa para ir a abrir los regalos y Canadá se levanta y le calma un rato mientras ellos hacen el desayuno para todos, que nos vamos levantando más lentamente y bajando —pone la sartén al fuego y luego echa un poco de maiz de cada bote a ver que ocurre.

Se gira a mirarle con interés, porque a esa historia solo le falta evidentemente que ellos dos duerman juntos estando casados para ser perfecta. Ah, no, pero ha dicho que el llegaba en la mañana. Se muerde el labio.

—Deja adivino... tú y yo despertamos al final... —murmura sin poderse contener, mirando la sartén.

—Bueno, no siempre —se sonroja un poco—. Pero sí solemos ser los últimos en bajar y Seychelles que es terrible suele perpetrar para que nos aplaudan al hacerlo.

—¿Y... dormimos juntos? —pregunta con total esperanza, olvidándose de ponerle tono frío y de burla, o siquiera de que debería querer molestarle. Francia, no tienes remedio.

—Eh... —se sonroja y le mira de reojo—. NO!

El francés sonríe inevitablemente, de lado, sin decir más... va hacia la ventana donde suelen poner los animalillos de caza que traen para la cena o que sobraron de una u otra manera. Se alegra mucho de la suerte que tiene al encontrar varios conejos colgados de la cola.

La primera palomita sale volando de la sartén e Inglaterra recuerda que no ha puesto tapa, así que corre como gallina sin cabeza para encontrar algo con que taparlas. Francia le mira de reojo con el conejo en la mano y solo con verle se ríe sin entender el problema hasta que ve la sartén y nota que vuela otra palomita.

—¡Hay que encontrar una tapa!

Evidentemente piensa que... Inglaterra está haciendo algo mal que derivará quizás en un incendio. Deja el conejo en la mesa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —protesta/le riñe un poquito, aunque tiene la estúpida sonrisa pegada.

Inglaterra toma otra sartén y la pone sobre la que esta al fuego al momento que todo empieza a estallar debajo, las sostiene ambas juntas. Francia se acerca con curiosidad mirándole de reojo, él le mira de reojo al notar que se acerca y le sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que salió volando? —pregunta buscándolo por ahí, pensando que es... ¿aceite? En realidad no tiene idea de qué hizo el inglés para que el maíz volara así. Sonríe también mirándole a los ojos.

—Es una palomita. El maiz, cuando se acerca al fuego estalla en forma de bombita de color blanco como esa... ¿las oyes? —le señala la sartén—. Ahora las verás cuando lo abra.

—¿Cómo va a ser... cómo va a estallar? —pregunta oyéndolas en efecto y acercándose un poco a la sartén antes de mirar al inglés de reojo.

—Mira... la voy a abrir, pero ve con cuidado que saltan —lo hace.

Saltan dos y Francia levanta las cejas... otra vez fascinado.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta tomándola,quemándose un poco y soltándola sobre el mármol al lado del fuego. La analiza con cuidado y luego mira a la sartén de reojo. Inglaterra le mira, sonriendo con la cara que pone.

—Es una palomita de maíz. Así no sabe a nada, pero si le pones sal o azucar, saben salado... o dulce y están buenas, mira —toma otra y se la lleva a la boca... y las primeras que han empezado a estallar, empiezan a achicharrarse

Francia sonríe un poco y se mete su palomita a la boca al ver que el inglés lo ha hecho. Se sorprende porque bueno, Inglaterra creerá que no saben a nada, pero a él le parece que sí que saben. Cinco segundos más tarde el olfato agudo francés empieza a oler a chamusquina.

—También están buenas con mantequilla y luego la gente las hará con azucar de colores como si fueran caramelos —sigue explicando sin enterarse.

Francia le mira de reojo y repentinamente en un solo movimiento fluido, toma las manos del inglés con todo y sartenes, se le repega por completo y empuja para quitar todo del fuego.

—Eh? Wah! ¿qué haces? —se asusta pero le deja hacer.

—Se quema —asegura destapando un poco la sartén y agitándola para bajarle el calor y remover, evitando que las palomitas ya hechas se quemen, al igual que el maíz que no es palomero... porque las palomitas no se hacen con maíz normal, sino con palomero. No le suelta la mano de abajo pero mira, nada tonto, suelta la mano que detiene al sartén superior, le abraza por la espalda poniéndose de puntas porque el inglés es un poquito más alto y vuelve a tomar la sartén.

—Oh —la levanta un poco y la quita del fuego sin hacer demasiado caso de la mano que le rodea abrazándole, porque está más habituado a eso.

Francia se mueve un poco más libremente, sacando aún más los sartenes del fuego de lo que los sacó el inglés, concentrado tambíen en que no se les quemen las palomitas. Voltea ambos sartenes de manera que el que estaba arriba quede abajo y obliga al inglés a quitar el de abajo, destapándolos. Algunas palomitas salen volando, pero solo unas cuantas. Se ríe.

En cuanto se ríe en su oído, si que nota la cercanía y se sonroja mirándole un poco de reojo y tirando la mitad de lo que tiene entre las manos

Así que se cae la mitad de las palomitas sobre la mesa y se les resbala la sarten que está más caliente. A lo que se asusta más y acaba por soltarlas sobre la mesa las dos, apretando los ojos y pensando que es un desastre

Francia no le ha soltado las manos aún, escuchando las sartenes caerse y quedándose inmovil, planchado por completo contra el inglés, abrazándole por la espalda y deteniéndole las manos. El tiempo ooooooootra vez se mueve a otra velocidad...

Seguramente puede oirse el corazón de Inglaterra en el silencio y debe sentir la respiración de Francia en su cuello, que se atreve a moverse un poquito para mirarle de reojo, recargándole la boca en el omoplato.

Inglaterra traga saliva y aparta un poco la cara hacia el otro lado sin apartar a Francia a empujones. Lo cual es muuuucho decir. Francia le aprieta un poquito contra sí.

Aun mirando hacia el otro lado, sonrojándose y con el corazón igual de acelerado, se muerde el labio y pone las manos alrededor de su cintura, sobre las de Francia y se recarga un poco en él.

Y ahora es cuando a Francia se le acelera un montón el corazón, porque esto... esto no tiene precedentes en los últimos cuatrocientos años.

Inglaterra solo se queda ahí, sin saber que hacer, cada vez más incomodo porque a medida que pasa el tiempo y no le empuja, más obvio es que no quiere hacerlo... y si además no pasa ninguna otra cosa, se siente imbécil cada vez más intensamente.

—¿Tú... también piensas en eso? —susurra el francés con cautela, suavemente teniendo miedo siquiera de moverse.

—¿En... qué? —aprieta los ojos quitándose de la cabeza la idea de... bueno, sexo, sexo y más sexo.

—Esa historia que me has contado. La navidad —susurra acercándose un poco más a su cuello y hundiendo la nariz ahí. Sí, lo que quiere es más piel, Inglaterra.

—Puedo... contarte otra —susurra vacilando y le deja hacer aunque está rojo como una cereza.

—Oui —no le suelta y en serio, es que en serio no quiero que Francia parezca el idiota enamorado pero... le da un besito en el cuello. Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío y se revuelve un poquito.

—M-Maybe sea... mejor mientras... cocinas —propone visiblemente incomodo.

Francia sonríe un poco al notar la reacción del escalofrío, sin separarse. A pesar de todo ha empezado a reaccionar un poco. Le besa otra vez el cuello lamiéndole un poquito

—F-France —pide, apretando los ojos.

—Quoi? —susurra apretándole un poco contra si a la vez que le empuja un poco hacia la mesa y le mordisquea el cuello.

—No... no hagas esto —pide y a pesar de todo le sigue todos los malditos movimientos.

—¿Por que non? —pregunta con suavidad sin detenerse. Si que quiere que le cuente la historia, pero no deja de ser Francia, con sus hormonas, planchado contra Inglaterra,

—Porque no estás preparado... —confiesa sonrojándose.

Francia se separa un poquito y le mira de reojo. Sonríe sin entender, divertido, pensando que el SIEMPRE está preparado, especialmente con Inglaterra.

—Hablo en serio —le empuja un poco.

El galo frunce el ceño, porque a pesar de todo a este Francia claro que no le gusta en lo absoluto el rechazo y menos aún cuando las cosas van tan bien con el inglés.

—Lo digo en serio —repite acabando de quitarselo de encima un poco más, con suavidad—. Va a ser demasiado y va a abrumarte y en el MEJOR de los casos vas a burlarte de mi, cosa que prefiero ahorrarme.

Parpadea sin entender frunciendo más el ceño. ¿Cómo que "demasiado" y "abrumador"? ¿Quién le creía?

El británico se pasa la mano por el pelo yendo a recoger un poco las palomitas, eligiendo las que se pueden comer en un recipiente de por ahí, dándole la espalda.

El francés le mira tenso y con el ceño fruncido, perdido. Inglaterra le había rechazado muchísimas veces, pero siempre histérico, excitado y agresivo. Nunca así, nunca racionalmente, nunca diciéndole que iba a abrumarse y a ser demasiado. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, nadie... Sí, NADIE, nunca le había rechazado así. Aprovecha que el inglés está de espaldas para reorganizarse un poco las regiones vitales, lo más dignamente que puede, con el corazón acelerado y repentinamente de mal humor, porque las cosas seguían yendo como el inglés quería y no como él quería. Vuelve a pensar que quizás todo esto es una trampa. Le da terror por un instante... ¿Y si Inglaterra de alguna manera aprendió a actuar ASÍ DE BIEN como para venir aquí a contarle esta historia y luego... luego... Hacer algo?. No se le ocurre qué, pero se riñe a si mismo por dejarse llevar. Incluso le había confesado que él también pensaba aún en cosas familiares y una vida juntos. Aprieta los ojos y toma aire asegurándose a si mismo que no volverá a pasar. Sonríe.

—Angleterre tiene miedoooo —susurra burlón.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se sonroja, porque en realidad SÍ lo tiene y ahora iba a contarle... pero no está seguro de querer. Aprieta los ojos.

—Wine Bastard.

El francés se ríe, un poco falsamente, yendo a por el conejo que ha traído un poco antes.

—¿Entonces ibas a contarme? ¿O eso también te dio miedo ya?

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se lleva la mano al pecho, buscando la alianza a través de la ropa para apretarla un poco con la mano.

—Siempre he sido demasiado para ti, mon amour... Me parece que ya era hora de que lo confesaras al fin —se ríe más, colgando al conejo del gancho para desollar y buscando un cuchillo.

—No eres demasiado para mí, niñato. ¡Yo soy demasiado para ti! —replica picado, porque SIEMPRE se pica a pesar que intenta no hacerlo...

—Claro, como eres demasiado para mi es que necesito buscar a más gente... —murmura entre dientes, burlón ya con el cuchillo en la mano. Le mira de reojo, esperando causar la herida apropiada y adecuada a la que acaba de causarle a él.

—Me alegro que por fin te hayas dado cuenta —replica evidentemente herido, pero venenoso.

Francia se ríe bajito sin contestar, disfrutando la venganza y haciendo unos cortes en la piel del conejo. Inglaterra respira un par de veces para calmarse a si mismo y recordarse quién es y en que época está y que no debe dejarle que le haga daño ni devolverse demasiado.

—Y aun así... Tú siempre vuelves por más... —agrega con voz dulce, suave y tersa, empezando a levantarle la piel al conejo con bastante habilidad pese a no haberlo hecho en años.

—Eso se acabó —no puede evitarlo.

—Eso dices ahora... Veremos cuantos meses aguantas. A menos que alguien te haya vuelto un eunuco —se ríe un poco más.

—Querías una buena historia ¿verdad? —se quita la cadena del cuello y le muestra el anillo colgando.

—¿A quién le robaste eso? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir lo que le muestra.

—No todo lo que tengo es robado. Es una alianza.

Francia levanta las cejas interesado otra vez y le mira.

—¿Una alianza de quién? —pregunta con la mitad de la piel del conejo en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra.

—De bodas. Mía.

De verdad, de verdad que no quisiera, pero el cuchillo de Francia se le cae al suelo un poco torpemente.

—Quoi?

—Pues aquí la ves —sigue y se sonroja un poco, sacándola de la cadena y poniéndosela en el dedo.

—Me estás... —inclina la cabeza y se lo piensa un poco mejor con el estómago revuelto. Intenta sonreír burlón y falla miserablemente—, me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Quién querría casarse contigo?

—Alguien que no es tan idiota como tú, definitivamente.

Francia vacila un instante, mirándole al os ojos sin creérselo. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada sonrojadito.

—C-Con quien... —pregunta haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no tartamudear del todo, tratando de NO pensar que quizás tenga lógica entonces que esté aquí siendo tan civilizado, avergonzándose tan poco y sin estar realmente tan urgido. Él se humedece los labios, vacilando.

* * *

><p><em>Inglaterra... siempre tiene tan poquito aguante pobre. Pero al menos le ha contado una historia bonita antes. Una de cal y una de arena.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

—C-Con quien... —pregunta haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no tartamudear del todo, tratando de NO pensar que quizás tenga lógica entonces que esté aquí siendo tan civilizado, avergonzándose tan poco y sin estar realmente tan urgido. Inglaterra se humedece los labios, vacilando.

—No la conoces, es un país africano.

—No te creo —asegura inmediatamente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con urgencia.

—Se llama Seychelles y por eso ya no te necesito —tan venenoso—. Te he hablado antes de ella, es morenita y de ojos oscuros, no se te parece en nada y somos los más felices.

Francia parpadea, porque si recuerda el nombre que le ha dicho hace rato. Vacila otra vez.

—No pudiste... No... No te puedes haber casado —insiste en la negación absoluta.

—Ah, ahora ya no nos lo tenemos tan creído, ¿eh? —se cruza de brazos, burlón.

—No... No te creo —insiste con el corazón hecho un nudo—, te lo estas inventando.

—¿Es que no has visto la alianza, Frog? —se la vuelve a mostrar.

—Pudiste haberla comprado o robado. Todo para que yo crea que... —traga saliva porque el problema es además que tendría que admitir que realmente le molesta. Traga saliva... mucha saliva.

—¿Y para qué iba a hacer todo eso si a ti te da lo mismo y puedes ir con más gente? toda la que quieras.

El francés le mira fijamente, con el corazón en un hilo. Inglaterra NO podía haberse casado. Abre la boca para responder, luego la cierra sin tener respuesta.

—Voy a ir al baño en lo que te lo piensas —comenta yendo hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Los ojos azules le miran tenso sin moverse, sin parpadear siquiera y sin responder, queriendo que no sólo vaya al baño sino que se largue, pero no va a tener esa suerte, si no que solo sale de la cocina.

Francia toma aire angustiado, y se le empañan los ojos. Inglaterra suspira y aprieta los ojos junto a la puerta porque sabe que se ha pasado, ¡pero es que ese maldito crío del demonio! ¡Todo el tiempo estaba intentando fastidiarlo creyéndose el bloody rey del mundo y tratándole a él como si fuera tonto!

Sí, los ojos empañados desde ahora, se recarga en la mesa y se lleva una mano a la cara solo para recordar con el olor, que tiene algunos pelos y sangre de conejo embarrados. Estúpido inglés, estúpido conejo, estúpido mundo entero. Se había casado con alguien, o al menos eso decía, una chica cualquiera... y había venido aquí tranquilo, sereno y feliz a hablar con él y a comunicarle la nueva entre historias de amor y fantasías de familia. Fantasías con ÉL. Hacía solo unos segundos le tenía entre sus brazos ¿Y ahora le salía con esto? Se gira al conejo y en cuatro movimientos rápidos termina de desollarlo, mientras una gruesa lágrima le rueda por la mejilla y se la limpia con el dorso de la mano. Se sorbe los mocos.

Es que además estaba la historia... sigue pensando el inglés, había reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba al asunto de la navidad, él se hubiera reído y le hubiera ridiculizado... pero es que como iba a besarle y a... es que seguro entonces sí se hubiera burlado y... le odiaba LE ODIABA.

Francia recoge el cuchillo del suelo y descuelga al conejo del gancho poniéndolo en la mesa, abriéndole el estómago y quitándole las vísceras en unos cuantos movimientos demasiado bruscos y pasionales como para ser perfectos. Se limpia otra lágrima de la cara, con el hombro, sintiéndose embotado y se lleva al conejo a la pileta de agua para limpiarlo, recordando que la última vez que había limpiado un conejo había sido precisamente para Inglaterra, en medio del bosque, a mitad de una guerra. Siempre, TODO empezaba y terminaba en Inglaterra... en su larga y complicada historia, principio y fin, SIEMPRE era el inglés, por mucho que se empeñaba en negarlo. Cierra los ojos tomando un poco más de agua helada con movimientos mecanizados.

Es que le odiaba y la vez... el maldito imbécil se habia emocionado tanto con las especias y con la historia de las navidades y le había abrazado y... el británico le da una patada a algo.

Como un autómata, el galo toma el cuchillo de nuevo empezando a cortar al animalillo en trozos, haciendo un breve recordatorio del día de hoy, que estaba ahí, con esa falda sin ropa interior... tranquilo, se había sonrojado varias veces, pero no parecía estar tan histérico como siempre y de dos besos que había intentad darle le había empujado en uno y le había rechazado completamente en otro. Suelta un sollocito ahogado.

Inglaterra suspira calmándose un poco y pasándose la mano por el pelo, porque a pesar de todo había prometido ser bueno... y se mete a la cocina otra vez.

Se vuelve a limpiar los ojos azules riñéndose a si mismo por ser tan idiota, recordándose que a él le da lo mismo el inglés, que tiene una vida extremadamente feliz y placentera rodeado de mucha gente que le quiere y le admira y no necesita a un idiota cejudo que al final no le importa. Porque a él no le importa. Ni le importa, ni le quiere, ni le interesa un pepino si se casa o no con una chica morena africana a quien le acaba de cortar el cuello en su imaginación de manera cruel y grotesca.

—France —le llama.

Hombre, que pega un salto de aquellos pero no voltea, porque lo último que quiere es que le vea llorar por esto.

—Oh, volviste... veo que realmente te gusta mi comida, tanto que has vuelto por ella —murmura terminando de cortar el conejo.

—Es mentira, no estoy casado con Seychelles... ella va a ser colonia mía... pero aun no, es uno de los niños —suelta.

Sale volando una patita de conejo. Deja de cortar y cierra los ojos, clavando el cuchillo sobre la tabla en la que está cortando.

Inglaterra se tensa un poco, mirándole. El francés suelta una risa grave sin mucho humor aunque se ha relajado bastante.

—Vaya, ¿y con quién te casaste entonces? ¿O eso tampoco es cierto?

—N-No... No te lo puedo decir —se sonroja.

Francia se muerde el labio y vuelve a cortar por unos segundos más.

—O-Olvídate de eso, ¿vale? No... no ha pasado aun y falta MUCHO para que pase. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Realmente no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida —asegura tratando de convencerse a si mismo de ello moviéndose en la cocina, pasando a su lado para tomar una olla que ha sacado antes. No lo mira.

Aprieta los ojos verdes.

—Te crees el dueño del mundo, ¿verdad?

—Soy el dueño del mundo —asegura como respuesta echando aceite en la olla.

—Of course... y luego ¿qué?

—Y luego nada. Ya verás cuando termine por dominar a Europa. Va a pasar, va a pasar pronto. Seré un imperio y todos comerán de mi mano.

—Yes. ¿Y luego? Pongamos que lo consigues. King of the world. Todos esperan que tú les mandes y veles por ellos, les cuides y les protejas. Y entonces... ¿qué?

—Pela esto —le lanza dos cabezas de ajos a la cara, de mala gana. Consigue capturar una pero la otra le golpea y se le cae.

—No me estas respondiendo. Big Empire like your father...

—Entonces les cuidaré y les mandaré y velaré por ellos y seguiré haciendo lo que... —se gira a él y le mira, con los ojitos rojos aun—, no hables de mi padre.

—Oh, monotonía... y un montón de trabajo para evitar que la gente se enfade que al final nadie te va a agradecer. Todos los días. TODOS los días. Se acabó ir al teatro. Se acabó pintar, coser y ya no hablemos de cocinar. Se acabó ir a hablar con Spain, se acabó el esgrima y el baile, la música y el arte. Todo el tiempo hay alguien muriendo de hambre, alguien perdido, alguien que necesita que le mandes —sigue mientras pela los ajos—. Todo el día, todo el tiempo, hasta quedarse calvo y con arrugas en los ojos de no dormir, quedándose en los huesos de mal comer y de no hacer ejercicio, con la piel manchada por la falta de sol... y ni siquiera tendrás un rival digno que te haga estar vivo pensando en como vencerle y doblegarle de ingeniosas y nuevas formas... solo gente esperando que les soluciones la vida.

Francia le mira de reojo frunciendo un poquito el ceño y pensándoselo. Un imperio... es lo que había querido todo el tiempo, siempre. Igual que su padre, en efecto.

—Eso es lo que dices tú que quieres hacerlo todo. Yo tendré quien me ayude y muchos sirvientes y personas que hagan muchas cosas por mi. Será mucho trabajo, oui... pero seré el dueño del mundo.

—Llegará un día en que nos daremos cuenta y nos hartaremos, nos hartaremos hasta de pelear entre nosotros. Y nos burlaremos de los grandes, pensando eso mismo justo. Para qué cargarse uno solo todo el trabajo cuando podemos repartirnoslo.

—Dices eso solo para que yo deje de querer ser el dueño del mundo y que lo puedas ser tú —asegura acercándose a él y tomando los ajos, cuidándose bien de no tocarle en el proceso.

—En realidad, nos daremos cuenta los dos a la vez y ¿sabes qué ocurrirá? —le sonríe dejando que se los lleve.

—Va a venir Autriche o Espagne a matarnos —asegura echando los ajos al aceite, tranquilizandose un poco con la conversación.

—No. Spain va a estar en un lío de esos con tu monarquía y Austria va a enfocarse en Europa del este tratando que su país no se desmorone por completo.

—¿Su país? —sonríe un poco—. ¿Entonces qué va a pasar?

—Serán tiempos modernos. La mayoría estará practicamente a su asunto sin pelear con nadie. Ideando y creando, las peleas serán intelectuales ya no habrá muertes en casa a causa de la guerra apenas. Y una primavera...

Francia le mira de reojo un instante, salando el conejo. Y ahí le tienes ooootra vez, idiotizado con la historia.

—Después de unos cuantos años de no agresiones realmente violentas, si no más bien una sana rivalidad por mejorar los dos... un día de abril, la niebla de London traería un inconfundible olor fantasmal de pan recién hecho invadiéndolo todo... y las rosas de París se abrirían bellas con perlas de agua como si no fueran de este mundo.

El galo toma aire otra vez y le da la espalda poniendose frente a la olla con los ajos que se fríen aún. Sonríe un poquito, porque oh, cómo le gustan sus historias, decidiendo dejar de pensar y pensar y volver a pensar y mejor dejarse llevar por la historia del inglés sin preocuparse tanto por ahora.

—Olor fantasmal —susurra sonriendo.

—Y tú y yo... sentados en una sala de juntas con mesas de maderas nobles y sillas tapizadas de cuero, discutiremos sobre el porvenir hasta acabar por firmar lo que se llamará el Entente Cordiale.

—Entente cordiale? ¿Vas a firmar algo en francés?

Asiente.

—¿Y qué va a decir el Entente Cordiale?

—Será un tratado para especificar que ocurrirá con las colonias y basicamente de... no agresión.

Francia le mira por encima del hombro.

—Tú... y yo. Vamos a firmar un tratado de no agresión...

—Y a ser... aliados.

El galo se ríe esta vez sinceramente echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Tú y yo aliados?

Aprieta los ojos verdes pensando que se va a burlar, claro, frunce el ceño tratando se calmarse para no soltarle un moco.

—Si tu te alías con TODOS mis enemigos, sea quien sea... ¡incluyendo a Espagne!

—Van a pasar muchas cosas...

—Pero... no vas a casarte con nadie —asegura mirándole de reojo solo un instante.

—Van a... pasar MUCHAS cosas —repite.

—¿Qué cosas te imaginas que van a pasar? —pregunta terminando de sacar los ajos y echando el conejo a la olla.

—¿Sobre qué? —le mira fijándose en todo lo que hace, como siempre.

—Me estás diciendo que van a pasar muchas cosas... ¿qué cosas? —pregunta volviéndose a la olla y sonriendo un poquito, tomando una cuchara de palo de las que están colgadas—. Vamos a ser aliados y... ¿nada más? —ESE tonito sugerente

—Bueno... —cambia el peso de pie y se sonroja—. Al principio sí, pero... va a ser muy importante, ¡no seas idiota! —sonríe a pesar de ello.

—¡No solo vamos a ser aliados! —sonríe al verle la sonrisa—. Era obvio, yo soy irresistible —suelta no muy en serio en realidad.

—¡No lo eres! —chilla un poco y le da un golpecito con la cadera.

—Claro que lo soy —se ríe otra vez mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Y la alianza?

—¿Qué con ella? —se la acaricia un poco con el dedo.

Francia mira el gesto, notando que la acaricia con suavidad en un gesto cariñoso. Parpadea.

—Te gusta.

—NO! —chillido más sonrojo.

—Sí que lo hace, la acaricias... —hace notar riendo bajito—, y te sonrojas y chillas.

—No! ¡No es verdaaad! —se la quita nervioso.

Le pone una mano en la espalda, otra vez sintiendo necesidad de tocarle, aunque se ha prometido a si mismo no hacerlo.

—¿Me la dejas ver?

—No, ya la verás, ahora estás cocinando —le suelta sin pensar, señalando el conejo.

Hace los ojos en blanco pensando que le está dando largas, dándole un golpecito en la cadera ahora él. Toma un puñado de hierbas y las echa a la olla.

—Oui, lapin al fuego lento —asegura dandole una palmadita en el culo. Inglaterra se ríe un poco con el golpe de cadera.

—Eh! Eh! —le riñe con la palmada, no muy en serio y se da la vuelta, apoyando la espalda.

—Ñaña... me da lo mismo —le cierra un ojo moviéndose un poquito y agregando unas aceitunas que encontró por ahí al conejo.

—¿Sabes que le falta a esto? —sonríe mirándole de reojo.

—¿Tú diciendome a mi qué es lo que le falta a la comida? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Yes. ¿Quieres oirlo?

—Veamos que tontería vas a decirme —comenta sonriendo otra vez.

—Música —sonríe y toma aire—. Quand il me prend dans ses bras. Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose...

El francés levanta las cejas con la letra de la canción y se le VUELVE a acelerar el corazón, aunque esta vez teme por un instante que se refiera a alguien más... su sexto sentido latino, le hace descartar la idea.

Inglaterra sigue cantando un poquito, sin mirarle, sonrojado en realidad por todo lo que implica la canción, que sabe, de cualquier manera, él no conoce.

Francia se muerde el labio mirándole y... es que es el mismo francés que ahora, solo un poco más rocambolesco, estirado y... complicado. Se le ocurre algo y extiende la mano hacia él y le sonríe.

—Si cantas... exijo que bailes.

—¿Bailar contigo? Más quisieras —le coquetea.

Movimiento completamente pomposo del francés, que además le sale REALMENTE NATURAL en esa época, extendiendo una mano y haciendo una reverencia.

Inglaterra sonríe de lado y se sonroja un poco, pero le devuelve la reverencia de una manera más sutil y elegante.

—No he bailado alrededor de una simple mesa de cocina en centurias —admite tomándole de la mano y abrazándole de la cintura, poniendo una firme mano en su espalda.

—Es reciente que yo he descubierto que es uno de los mejores sitios para hacerlo —responde sonriendo aun un poco, sintiéndole pequeñito ahora, tomándole de los hombros.

—Ah, oui? Yo prefiero sin duda mi hermoso salón de los espejos con un cuarteto de cuerdas... —este Francia aún no descubre el gusto que tienen algunas cosas simples, solo por el hecho de ser simples o familiares—, pero supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con que cantes.

—Será que no te acostumbras a la intimidad —le pica.

—Nadie dice que no se pueda conseguir intimidad en un salón lleno de gente —asegura, y en realidad cuando lo dice habla de momentos concretos con él, que es quién es capaz de atraer lo suficiente su atención para conseguir que el olvide al mundo entero, aun en un salón lleno de gente. Sonríe un poco y mueve suavemente un pie esperando que el inglés baile con torpeza.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes —asegura porque aunque lo logre Inglaterra SIEMPRE está incomodo con la gente, por poco que sea—. ¿Una canción en francés?

—¿Quién es entonces el de los problemas de intimidad? —pregunta sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza, porque en esta época la música coral más abundante no es en francés y sigue sorprendiéndose de que el inglés esté dispuesto a cantarle en su idioma—. Oui, en francés, para poderte corregir el acento.

—Entonces, así no —le suelta del cuello y le toma de la cintura atrayéndole hacia sí, nerviosito.

Francia le mira de reojo, poniendose nerviosito el mismo.. pero no se es el país del amour mostrando nerviosismo y vacilación con cualquier sutil movimiento. Sonríe con ESA sonrisa e inclina la cabeza.

—Oh, la la, Angleterre... —susurra arrastrando la erre en su nombre, entrecerrando los ojos y subiendo las manos por sus costados hacia su pecho y luego a su cuello. Si nota la pistola no lo demuestra, mirándole fijamente y notando que Inglaterra es... considerablemente más grande de lo que suele ser.

Se humedece los labios nervioso y le apoya la mejilla sobre la suya, con el corazón acelerado, empieza a hacer la barquita.

—¿Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais? —empieza a sususrrarle al oído porque planeaba cantar el himno al amor pero esta es menos comprometida para él—. Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit, J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits "il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit" Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit... Que tu m'aimais encore, C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore. Serais ce possible alors?

Francia cierra los ojos, se le acelera el corazón y se pone muuuuy nervioso también con la letra de la canción que habla de amarle AUN, aunque consigue más o menos dominarse a si mismo y hacer que no se le note tanto. Aspira un poco notando que huele a limpio y que su ropa es suave... le hunde las dos manos en el pelo de la nuca y nota que está mucho más terso que de costumbre (sí, Francia, tu mismo le compraste el shampoo/acondicionador con aceite de jojoba y avena de clinique, que aplaca un poquito el pelo erizado).

Con la parte del estribillo, el corazón se le hace de goma y hasta le tiemblan un poco las piernas. El NO amaba al inglés... ¿verdad? Era divertido jugar con él y acostarse con él, pero había dejado, hacía mucho mucho tiempo, de manera obligada y autoimpuesta, de amarle... ¿Verdad? Le late el corazón con mucha fuerza, empezando a entrar en pánico. No podía querer... a nadie debía querer pero mucho menos a él.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y le abraza con más fuerza en un abrazo de amor por un momento, recordando esta mierda de época y cuanto lo había necesitado él.

Francia le abraza de vuelta por unos instantes, con el corazón en un hilo, disfrutando y sufriendo el baile por igual, con una confusión terrible y bastante pánico en realidad. Sin dejar de bailar y sin soltarle, repentinamente toma valor y consigue hablar de manera más o menos controlada, con voz grave y tratando de que suene suave y ligero... fallando una vez más.

—Si planeas matarme, Angleterre, espero que tengas los huevos para que al menos sea en un campo de batalla...

El británico niega con la cabeza aun abrazándole que fuerza y gira un poco la cara para darle un beso en la mejilla, soltándose y separándose. Los ojos azules le mira completamente vulnerable, por unos instantes, llevándose la mano a la mejilla en donde le ha besado.

—No puedo matarte —confiesa mirándole a los ojos y sonríe un poco—. Son demasiados problemas —trata de bromear un poco, para bajarle a la escena, pensando que si solo con esto ya está abrumado.

El galo sonríe un poco y la broma le ayuda a recuperar la compostura. Inglaterra debe ser capaz de notar frente a sus ojos cómo es que el francés se tranquiliza un poco y se pone la máscara nuevamente. Sonríe de lado.

—Haberme dicho eso antes, me habría ahorrado unas cuantas guerras —murmura pasándose una mano por el pelo y recordando que lo tiene amarrado, cosa muy extraña hoy por hoy. Se lo suelta.

—Lo que no significa que no pueda hacerte la vida imposible... por ejemplo distrayéndote para que se te queme la comida y así ganar yo la apuesta.

El francés levanta las cejas y se gira al fuego olisqueando el ambiente.

—Mon dieu! —protesta acercándose a la olla y notando que sí se ha consumido de más el vino, pero no, Inglaterra... aun no tiene fuego y está mas negro que el carbón, sorry pero esa cualidad solo la tienes tú.

Inglaterra se ríe al notar la exclamación. Francia saca del fuego la cacerola, agobiadillo y concentrado, metiendo una cuchara y probando, arrugando un poco la nariz de manera muuuy discreta pero el caso es que el inglés sabe que está evaluando la comida al probarla y conoce tooooodos sus gestos y caras.

No le ha parecido del todo bueno, porque consigo mismo es especialmente crítico... ESPECIALMENTE crítico. Debe estar muy bueno.

—Uy, arruga la nariz... ¿los años de inactividad han hecho que pierdas el toque, darling? —le pica de nuevo, sonriendo burlón.

—¡Ningún toque perdido! —protesta mirándole de reojo y pensando que... bueno, hombre, es Inglaterra... el que comía comida medio podrida.

—Yes, yes... of course —burla y más burla.

—Vas a desmayarte con lo delicioso que está.

—¿Del asco? No lo dudo.

—¡Calla! Anda, trae un par de platos.

—Yo no sé ni donde están, es tú cocina en tu palacio. Yo soy el invitado.

—Tú me mandaste a la cocina con la plebe.

—Cierto, es la cocina de tu palacio. No tu cocina. Que pena por ti.

—¡Eh, tais-toi! —protesta buscando los platos.

El británico se ríe más y se acerca igual a ayudarle. Francia consigue un par de platos, que además como es la cocina y ya limpiaron todo, son de dos vajillas distintas.

—Mon dieu con esta cocina. Si fuera mía realmente habría donde comer decentemente. ¿Puedes ir a la cava?

—¿Qué te traigo?

—Vino, de la barrica grande que dice "blanc", ¿serás capaz de no echar a perder eso? —pregunta en burla.

—¿Sabes? Solo te he pedido que cocinaras, pero tienes a un montón de servicio para hacer el resto de cosas —le sonríe e igual se va a la puerta a buscar al mayordomo para que le indique. Los hombres le abren las puertas, pese a todo.

—No querías... mon dieu, ¡eres un idiota! —protesta poniendo la comida en los platos.

Inglaterra sonríe al oirle, sin responder nada, dirigiéndose al mayordomo o a quien sea, que está unos pasos más allá, esperando a que Francia reaparezca en realidad, por si necesita algo.

—Sa majesté va a estar bien, necesita unos segundos para pensar, ¿me puede guiar a la cava?

—¿Seguro que está bien? —pregunta suavemente.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Hay más personas aquí que pueden ayudarle.

—¿No quiere que yo le traiga lo que necesita, monsieur?

—No, vamos, él necesita organizarse un poco y yo quiero ver la cava.

—Bien... La cava está por aquí, sígame monsieur —asegura vacilando un poco

A todo esto, el segundo mayordomo o el tercero o uno cualquiera, nadie lo sabe, aprovecha para entrar a ver si Francia necesita algo. Este está sonriendo como niño pequeño, emplatando el conejo, medio despeinado aún, sin tantas joyas como siempre, relajado y tratando de que se vea lo mejor posible.

—S-Sa majestè le grand monsieur... —vacila el mayordomo llamándole. Francia levanta las cejas y un poco la cabeza, sorprendido con la voz.

—Oui? —pregunta habiéndose olvidado de su pose.

—¿Necesita... algo? —se ofrece el hombre, vacilando un poco.

—Necesitar... —se muerde el labio y creo que por primera vez le sonríe sinceramente, esa sonrisa RADIANTE. El mayordomo levanta las cejas con esa sonrisa tan extraña pero parpadea un poco, porque Francia ENAMORA con esa sonrisa.

—Me refiero a... —sigue el mayordomo en la cocina, balbuceando sonrojadito—. S-Si quiere que... que yo le... que...

—¿Que quoi? —pregunta sin dejar de sonreír, inclinando la cabeza, notando que le ha puesto nervioso.

—Haga algo... o eso... o algo... con usted... para! Para usted! En su lugar, me refiero —explica equivocándose y sonrojándose más, nervioso. Francia se ríe EN CAN TA DOR. El mayordomo tiene suerte.

—¿Hacer? Hmmm... Veamos. ¿Puedes detener el tiempo? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—Eeeh... ¿d-detener el tiempo monsieur? —vacila. El francés mira al mayordomo y se pasa una mano por el pelo, suspirando.

—¿Se ve apetitoso? —pregunta mirando el plato de reojo.

—Oui, monsieur —asiente el hombre sin dudar apenas. Francia toma la cuchara con la que ha servido el conejo y pone un trocito sobrante en ella. Se la acerca al mayordomo.

—¿Y qué tal sabe? —pregunta con una sonrisita peligrosa, mucho menos suave.

—Ah! —el mayordomo se sonroja cuando se le acerca y abre la boca, vacilando para probarlo.

Francia le mete el trozo a la boca y le mira, como si la opinión del mayordomo realmente le importara mucho.

—E-Esta delicioso, monsieur, realmente sublime —asegura el mayordomo asintiendo para Francia.

—Sa majesté —corrige Francia con sonrisita burlona, pensando que es completamente absurdo estar dando de comer a un mayordomo cualquiera en la boca. Aún así... Le agradaba el halago, aunque le agradaría más si pudiera saber que es realmente un halago sincero.

—Pardonez-moi, sa majesté —asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Es indiscreción... si sa majesté quisiera contarme que sucede con... el invitado? —pregunta pensando que ni siquiera lo han invitado... ¿o sí?

—Sí que es indiscreción —asegura Francia y sonríe un poco. Hace tiempo que no habla con alguien que no sea una importante figura pública, de la nobleza o de alguna alcurnia. Pero esta de buen humor—. ¿Qué pasa de qué?

—Bueno, sa majesté está... especialmente... se había preparado comida y cuartos para invitados y... se han cambiado los planes y el personal está un poco inquieto —admite excusándose.

—Sa majesté está especialmente quoi? —pregunta el francés mirando a los ojos del mayordomo, con una mirada indescifrable.

—Bueno... —sigue vacilando—. Adoptando una postura y comportamientos inusuales...

—No vacile tanto, ni que fuera a cortarle la cabeza por decir algo mal —suelta Francia irguiéndose a toda su altura, con tono seco y sin sonreír.

—Pardonez-moi —repite el mayordomo y asiente asustadillo. Francia le sostiene al hombre la mirada unos instantes antes de relajarse de nuevo, con la misma velocidad a la que se tenso.

—Es un individuo especial. Uno de esos que uno detesta que vengan pero a la vez no puede evitar disfrutar su compañía —asegura Francia—. El más digno de mis enemigos.

El mayordomo asiente a Francia, escuchándole, porque no es que no sepa quien es Inglaterra, lo que pasa es que nunca salen así sus reuniones.

—Philippe—llama Francia al hombre por su nombre de pila por primera vez en toda su vida. El hombre mira a Francia levantabdo las cejas porque no tenia NI IDEA de que supiera su nombre de pila, se sonroja de nuevo.

—Oui, sa majesté le grand monseiur? —pregunta el mayordomo.

Francia mira al hombre, como sopesándolo, por unos instantes. Al final se decide por la prudencia... ya conseguiría hablar con el pueblo de otra manera... Sí, Inglaterra y sus ideas revolucionarias le han metido curiosidad. Además sigue necesitando unos segundos más a solas, para ordenar sus ideas. Philippe sigue mirándole a la espera de algo... una declaración o una orden o instrucción... o algo.

—Preparen la terraza oeste, la pequeña, cubiertos de oro, sabes cuales —adivine usted bien, monsieur, de que tiene ganas... O muera en el intento—, mesa simple —ja! "Simple". Recupera tono y postura de siempre. Da dos palmadas—. Venga, que tienen poco tiempo.

El hombre da un saltito y se pone en marcha corriendo.

Francia por su parte en la cocina mira los platos, mira la mesa, se mira a si mismo reflejado en la ventana, sonríe un instante desaprobando por completo y decide en un instante que es lo siguiente que va a hacer. Sonríe más y sale a la puerta dando un par de instrucciones a los guardias antes de correr a las otras escaleras de la cocina, las que llevan al gran comedor, por donde sacan la comida.

* * *

><p><em>Francia así es... lo más Francia que se puede ser. Y nos hace sonreír, el muy idiota.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Cómo va todo por palacio? —pregunta Inglaterra el espía al hombre, mientras le sigue por los pasillos.

—Bien, monsieur... Todo en orden —miente—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo en la cocina?

—¿Hay muchos invitados últimamente? —pregunta ignorando la otra, pensando que en realidad, no quiere saberlo.

—Aquí siempre hay mucha gente, monsieur —sonríe diplomático—, a Sa majesté le gusta tener la casa llena.

—Hasta el anochecer, imagino —esa discreció inglesa.

—En ocasiones —asegura políticamente también.

—Con bastante freqüencia, yo diría. Conociéndole... —protesta el inglés—. ¿Maldice al menos con la misma asiduidad a la gente de las tierras británicas?

—Completamente. Es bastante sorprendente que siquiera siga usted aquí... Con pantalones. Generalmente... Bueno.

—Yo ni siquiera estoy vistiendo pantalones —aprieta los ojos Inglaterra.

—Es verdad que... Pardon monsieur, fue un comentario inapropiado.

—Definitvamente, muy inapropiado. Pero igual le voy a decir y para que quede bien clarito, que eso que insinua que hace con el resto no va a suceder conmigo.

—Oh... Non, non, monsieur, queda claro que es usted un invitado de calidad —asegura haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Un invitado de calidad? —Inglaterra levanta una ceja mirándole.

—Mais oui, hablo del modo con el que se dirige a usted sa majesté —asegura sin explicar demasiado.

—Yes, suele hablarle así a la gente que odia —se encoge de hombros y suspira Inglaterra.

—Monsieur... —el mayordomo sonríe con delicadeza abriéndole al inglés la puerta de la cava—, no hay necesidad de ser tan pesimista. Si le odiara no creo que pudiera usted seguir aquí, es sólo que sa majesté a veces es difícil de leer.

—¿Está tratando de contarme algo? —pregunta el inglés entrecerrando los ojos.

El mayordomo le sonríe al inglés y baja la mirada. Se encoge levemente de hombros.

—Me alegra que haya conseguido llevarle a la cocina —susurra hacia el inglés.

El británico nota la cava y al ver la cantidad de barricas se le abre la boca como un pez.

—W-Why? —pregunta ante eso pensando que menos mal que no ha bajado solo.

—Impresionante la cava, ¿verdad? —pregunta el galo cambiando el tema, sin querer responder.

—Well... no, just big —gesto desinteresado con la mano.

—No hay mejor vino en el mundo que el que puede usted encontrar aquí —asegura el mayordomo, orgullosito.

—No creo que Spain and Italy estén de acuerdo, but... well —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Cuál es la barrica de vino blanco?

—Monsieur. Como sa majesté le escuche... —el mayordomo frunce el ceño—. ¿Cual barrica de vino blanco? ¿Qué cosecha? ¿Qué región?

—Syrah-Syrah-merlot del setenta y seis—se inventa Inglaterra sin tener ni idea de si eso es realmente un vino blanco, ni si existe, pero suena bien.

—Mmmm... —el mayordomo mira al inglés con los ojos entrecerrados, no muy convencido—. ¿Del setenta y seis, dice? ¿No será del noventa y uno?

—Ah, yes. Yes, of course, no sé ni en que año vivo —risa nerviosa—. En realidad vale lo que suela servir con el conejo... —se muerde el labio porque elegir algo especialmente bueno también le impresionaría—. Es decir... pero en momentos especiales. ¿El de una barrica pequeña, sabe a qué me refiero?

—Vino con conejo y especial... De barrica pequeña —le mira con esa cara y esa mirada que le pone a todos los que intentan que les ayude a impresionar a Francia—. ¿Quizás querría subir con una jarra de su favorito?

Inglaterra le mira de reojo, vacilando.

—¿Cuál es su favorito?

El hombre señala una barrica enorme con el nombre escrito en letras doradas.

—Es imposible encontrar una sola gota en otro lugar que no sea aquí... —asegura siguiendo la estrategia de Francia... "la barrica de vino de los que quieren impresionarme pero no tienen ni idea. Que sea algo medio, pero véndeselo... así sabremos quien va por buen camino" en plan, "todo el mundo que viene aquí se cree que es especial y voy a compartir mi MEJOR vino?" muere de la risa.

Además hasta la envoltura y las letras doradas y la frase "no hay más como como esté en todo el mundo". Caen cuatro de cada cinco, si no es que más.

Y luego, seguro cuatro de cada tres. Sí, sí, así como lo lees, mal proporción, de los que caen le dicen que es el mejor vino que han probado en la vida y Francia se muere de la risa otra vez.

De hecho, Roma ya hacia eso de primero sacar un par de barricas buenas y luego sacar el peleón, Francia no creció en maceta... que le decía a Helena, "tú asegurate que solo te pongan vino de la jarra que me sirvan a mi" y debe hacer lo mismo Francia... Toma una copa del vino mediocre, se ríe con el mayordomo y cinco minutos después tiene SU vino de SU jarra.

Porque además incluso imagino a Roma en plan "no, los niños no podeis tomar vino de los mayores" y España y él "pero por qué no?!" y él, aparte, "porque es un vino malo que os dará dolor de cabeza, pero es más barato y ayuda a marear a la gente para que papá pueda negociar mejor, así que no se lo digais a nadie y si tenéis que tomar vino, del vuestro o del de papá, ¿queda claro?" y ya tienes los niños aprendiendo algo nuevo.

Inglaterra mira la barrica y entrecierra los ojos. Se sonroja un poco.

—No, de ese no —niega a sabiendas de que entonces Francia sabrá que ha pedido al mayordomo que le diga cual es su favorito—. Un chardonay —cambia de idea—. Suave y... joven. Que sea un poco dulce. ¿Hay alguno con esa cata?

—Oui, ese de la esquina. No gusta demasiado de los chardonays salvo en contadas ocasiones —explica paciente.

—Mejor, planeo darle buenos motivos para protestar —asiente conforme con eso.

El mayordomo hace los ojos en blanco acercándose a servir en una jarra

—Además, tampoco gusta conmigo salvo en contadas ocasiones, así que es perfecto —sigue el inglés.

—Espero que no se lo escupa en la cara, monsieur... —no sería la primera vez con una mala elección de vino...

—Yo espero que sí —sonríe ahora—. Aunque si no le gusta diré que usted me lo ha recomendado y ya —malignidad británica.

—Usted espera que si... —repite el mayordomo descolocado antes de sonreír levemente por la segunda declaración... El sabía bien, que Francia sabría quien había elegido el vino, de eso no tenía duda. Asiente—, un muy buen plan de acción, monsieur.

—Es algo que usted no... —se sonroja—. Que no le voy a contar.

—Oh... Entiendo, monsieur —Belleville sonríe, porque ha escuchado más "historias especiales" con Francia de las que puede recordar y esta parece ser otra de ESAS. Aunque evidentemente, este hombre le da más curiosidad que el resto—. Puedo imaginar que es por motivos especiales...

—Ningún motivo especial, ¡es porque le odio! —chilla Inglaterra nervioso.

Belleville levanta un poco las cejas con el chillido. Tampoco era el primer tsundere que se paraba en la casa, aunque esos eran menos y especialmente fugaces.

—Oh, entiendo... Como dice usted una historia de odio mutuo —asiente afable.

—Exacto —se calma un poco con eso, aunque sigue con el ceño fruncido...

Belleville debe haber visto a Inglaterra en algún baile/boda/reunión, y debe haber recibido instrucciones concretas incluso respecto al inglés. NO le ofrezcas nada de alcohol, por ejemplo, sólo por molestarle y verle tener que robarle las copas a los demás. Síguelo todo el tiempo, etc... Pero también era otro Inglaterra más joven que se porta más como un pirata o más histérico que dice que todo esta mal, ¿me explico? Tampoco debe ser el único inglés parecido a Inglaterra al que Francia se tira y ciertamente Francia NO lo presentó con nadie.

—Monsieur, con riesgo a sonar terriblemente inoportuno —Belleville le mira de reojo un instante —, podría... Podría el Monsieur confirmarme si es...

Le mira de reojo y Belleville vacila un poco.

—S-Su nombre es...

—¿Tan terrible le parece la persona a quien le recuerdo que cree que voy a ofenderme?

Abre la boca, la vuelve a cerrar y la vuelve a abrir.

—Non, desde luego que Non, monsieur.

—Bien —responde sin contestar nada.

El hombre vacila un poco pero decide no presionar más, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo ahora con más presentimiento a que si es quien cree que es y ahí llegan otra vez a las puertas de la cocina.

Philippe se acerca a ellos en un instante para comentarles que han dispuesto la comida en la terraza oeste.

—Sa majesté, le grand monsigneur la France ha pedido que usted escolte al invitado —indica uno de los guardias a Belleville, complementando la instrucción

—En la terraza... —Inglaterra bufa por bufar nada más.

Todos le miran de reojito porque la terraza es bonita y casi nadie acompaña a Francia a esa terraza, sólo algunos muy particulares o España cuando le visita porque Francia, pese a que de acuesta con muchos, tiene niveles de intimidad MUY diferentes con cada uno y toda una sarta de reglas y complicaciones.

El británico se sonroja un poco con las miradas de todo, claro, nervioso. Belleville le entrega la jarra de vino a Philippe y le sonríe un poco al inglés.

Philippe se va corriendo con ella e Inglaterra se sonroja más, cruzándose de brazos.

—What?

—Hágame el favor de seguirme, monsieur —pide mirándole cada vez con más curiosidad.

—Jum!

—¿Hay algún problema? ¿Algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—Non, solo es todo... too much french.

El hombre levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

—Así es como le gustan las cosas a Sa majesté —asegura pensando "¿y qué esperaba?".

—Sa majestè puede besarme el... —por suerte, aunque el pirata está ahí, el gentleman no le deja salir, a pesar de que se acaba de acordar de quién es este mayordomo y que le cae mal.

—Le aseguro que la terraza es muy hermosa. Además hace un día espléndido —asegura el hombre ayudando al gentleman tratando de evitarle a Inglaterra pirata la imprudencia. Le mira de reojo mientras caminan avanzando un par de pasos delante del inglés para mostrarle el camino.

Inglaterra chasquea la lengua con fastidio siguiéndole.

—Sabe, Belleville. Acabo de recordar quién es usted. Pena que vaya a morirse tan joven.

—P-Pardon?

—Cosas que ocurren —se encoge de hombree se tensa, pues como no.

—Lávese las manos más a menudo y quizás sobreviva —suelta porque en realidad se lo está inventando, pero por culpa de la falta de higiene estaban enfermos todo el tiempo.

En un momento dado después de subir un par de escaleras y caminar largamente por un pasillo, un tapiz de la pared se mueve un poco cuando Bellevile pasa a su lado, imperceptiblemente. Al pasar el inglés un instante más tarde, una mano sale de detrás del tapiz y tira de el hasta llevárselo detrás.

—Mpfh!

Antes de un segundo tiene los labios del francés sobre los suyos. Inglaterra se queda paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas en la estratosfera.

Le planchan un poco contra la pared, Francia abre los labios y lame suavemente los del inglés que aprieta los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por resistirse y no abrir los dientes.

Le muerde un poco el labio inferior, con suavidad y una poca de paciencia. Muy poca... a lo que el británico sucumbe un poco yendo a buscarle de manera muy sutil.

Sonríe un poco en el beso, relajándose al ver que al menos se lo responde un poco. No tarda en intentar profundizar el beso de nuevo, impaciente otra vez.

Y se va a encontrar a alguien mucho más hábil y que no intenta morderle lo mismo que intenta comerselo en un beso mucho más caprichoso y no tan apasionado y necesitado.

Inglaterra debe poder notar que el completamente necesitado y apasionado en el beso es Francia, a quien se le acelera del todo el corazón porque además nota inmediatamente que Inglaterra NUNCA le ha besado como le esta besando ahora.

Le responde lo mejor que puede, con suavidad, al estilo "cálmate, no tienes que hacerlo todo en cinco segundos, no me voy a ningún lado"

No tarda mucho en conseguir que Francia desacelere y note que esta vez, el inglés no se arrepiente del beso. Se le licua el cerebro varias veces y suelta irremediablemente un gemidito de satisfacción porque es EL BESO. Sí, el de sus sueños. El beso que siempre espera conseguir de Inglaterra y el beso que le va a buscar una y otra vez de aquí a que sea capaz de dárselo de nuevo. Esta empalmado y temblorosito después de unos segundos de beso.

Pero Inglaterra no nota la... felicidad de Francia, luchando por controlarse a si mismo y consiguiéndolo más o menos, sin detenerse.

Pff... Es que a Francia se le va la olla, en serio, incluso deja de llevar el control absoluto que suele llevar en estos tiempos en los besos, dejando al inglés llevarle a donde quiera. Después de un laaaargo rato, eso si, empieza a intentar meterle la mano debajo del kilt, acariciandole la pierna.

Lo que ayuda aun menos, pero venga, un poco de ventaja para el inglés, que aguanta esas cosas del Francia adulto cuando se las hace cada tres segundos. Claro, hombre, ¡Inglaterra de hoy esta MUY bien entrenado!

Francia entreabre un poquito los ojos, consiguiendo ponerle una mano en el culo. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo esta vez para impresionarle y derretirle el cerebro y besarle lo mejor que puede... (también hace su mayor esfuerzo en que no se le salga el corazón a si mismo y no le tiemblen las piernas del todo), calmando la angustia y necesidad cada vez más, reemplazando la del todo por indulgencia, a si mismo y a lo que le gusta del beso y a intentar agradar al inglés. Hace más ruiditos de alegría...

Inglaterra se derrite con él porque nunca consigue estar tan seguro que le gusta y se deja llevar ahora intentando sacarle todos los ruiditos posibles que normalmente tiene que pelear con sangre, sudor y saliva para conseguir, sin pensar que es chibi!Francia.

El mismo chibi!Francia se olvida de que es Sa majesté blablabla el futuro rey del mundo, se olvida de la pompa, la perfección y el show y se deja besar y excitar haciendo todos los ruiditos necesarios y posibles.

Al cabo de un ratito, Inglaterra hace por separarse pero Francia le intenta seguir para el beso, decidiendo que el día de hoy va a dejar que Inglaterra esté arriba si quiere, habiendo olvidado la comida y donde están. Le sigue el beso, porque además tiene de verdad poca sangre en el cerebro.

El británico sonríe con eso y vueeeeelve porque hoy está especialmente consentidor, abrazándole y yendo para tocarle un poco porque no piensa llevar esto al final del todo... para ser sinceros, no, porque no piensa. Punto. Pero así parece menos...

Francia sonríe un poco y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Empieza a abrirle el chaleco, haciendo un sonidito gutural. Menos ropa... quiere mucha menos ropa para el inglés mientras mueve la cadera un poco.

—Angleterree... —susurra y suena a petición, enrealidad.

—No, no, a mi no, a mi no... —pide con voz ronca.

—Quoi? —susurra sin entender, intentando subirle el kilt con la otra mano.

Le pone la mano encima intentando que pierda la cabeza la cabeza lo más deprisa.

—Ahh... —aprieta los ojos intentando controlarse, aun teniendo evidentemente el interés de que esto no termine en un polvillo manual detrás del tapiz. Se muerde el labio para no pedírselo textualmente y es que yoledijequeelbesoibaaterminarenqueelquisieraestoperonomehizocaso—. Va-Vamos Angleterre...

Ni caso... lo siento Francia, la otra es que te deje ahí como estás

Noo, no... El francés echa un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el inglés se mueva, yendo a besarle y tratando de tocarle el también. Está completamente a punto, quiero aclarar.

Le besa y se escapa todo lo que puede de sus manos sin soltarle y esta debe ser la única vez que recuerde Francia hasta ahora (al menos hasta el siglo XVIII), que él termina sin que termine el inglés.

El problema es que Inglaterra está tambien bastante bastante reaccionadito.

—¿P-Por qué... por qué no me dejas... tocarte? —pregunta un poco consternado con ello ya desde hace un buen rato.

—No... France, please —suplica.

Con la respiración agitada, sudadito y el corazón a mil le mira a los ojos, tratando de entender lo que pasa.

—Pourquoi? —pregunta agobiado, en un susurro.

—Eres... muy pequeño —le abraza temblando.

—No soy muy pequeño, ¡soy más grande que tu! —asegura abrazándole de vuelta, temblando con él—. Puedes... puedes aun... puedes... —le ofrece, cosa muy extraña para la época en donde evidentemente si él ya había acabado se acabaría la fiesta, no iba a permitir así como así que usara su cuerpo solo para su propio placer.

—No, no —se le esconde en el cuello.

Francia le deja... sí, siempre le deja, por qué no habría de dejarle ahora, recargándosele un poco encima y sonriendo.

—Ve... v-voy yo... ahora... ve...

—Hazlo tu... termina tu... —pide abrazándole—. Conmigo aquí.

—¡No voy a hacerlo contigo aquí!

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta y le da un beso suave en los labios, sonriendo con esa cara de travieso y de "yo soy el rey del mundo" que tiene.

Inglaterra le mira, se sonroja de muerte y se vuelve a esconder porque le da mucha vergüenza. Francia sonríe un poquito más y le abraza más fuerte, dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Es eso... o que te toque yo —le recuerda, aun un poco picadito con que no quiera que le toque—, quieres que te lo lama hasta que... —ok, detenganlo.

—NO! —pero la sola idea ayuda—. Te odio...

—Yo también te odio —asegura riendo. Se le acerca más al oído explicándole en un susurro exactamente... EXACTAMENTE qué podría hacer con la lengua.

—No! No! Para... para... —demasiado tarde, la parte maligna de una imaginación potente.

Francia le abraza sin dejar que se suelte, sigue hablando de manera bastante guarra y descriptiva para ser un "Sa majesté le grand monseigneur" hasta que está seguro de que su tarea ha sido compeltada.

—IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou —protesta Inglaterra entredientes y gemidos, aun medio escondido.

El francés se ríe un poquito, dándole más besos en el hombro y tranquilizándose un poco de que no haya dejado tocarle, al menos si ha terminado.

—Dime algo que no sepa...

—You're a bloody git! I hate you y nunca me haces caso!

—¿Hacerte caso? Non, claro que no te hago caso... ¿para quoi?

—Esto NO tenía que pasar.

—Ah, non? —pregunta—. ¿Y qué tenía que pasar?

—Solo... comer contigo, ¡solo pasar un rato! —le aprieta con más fuerza.

—Esto es pasar un rato... —le acaricia la espalda—, y la comida aun está lista... y yo sabía que habías venido también para esto —se ríe un poco, no diciéndolo de manera especialmente filosa.

El británico niega en su cuello y chasquea la lengua separándose. Francia le mira a la cara, a los ojos, poniéndole las dos manos en el pecho. Él le mira también, a los ojos.

El galo traga saliva, porque... cada vez mueve más esa línea delgada de "qué tan vulnerable debes verte a los ojos del inglés". Trata de fruncir un poco el ceño y encuentra que no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada cuando habla a continuación.

—¿Aún quieres quedarte a comer? —pregunta. Y es una pregunta GRANDE y casi sabe de seguro la respuesta... se arrepiente de preguntarlo en cuanto abre la boca.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y suspira, porque de hecho, lo sabe. No comerse lo que le ha preperado y más lo que le ha preparado él mismo, es casi peor que si simplemente se fuera a la mitad.

—Yes —susurra.

El francés se relaja soltando un poquito el aire, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Claro que quieres... es mi comida, tú matarías por siquiera probarla —asegura riendo un poco, intentando burlarse para protegerse, pero el tono le sale considerablemente menos venenoso de lo que le sale habitualmente.

—Come on —le suelta, sin responder a eso.

No le importa que no responda, en realidad. Sale de detras del tapiz al pasillo que ahora está vacío. Inglaterra se limpia y se organiza un poco ahí abajo. Suspira y le sigue.

El mayordomo sale de detrás de una puerta en cuanto les escucha en el pasillo.

—La comida estará servida en un minuto en la terraza, sa majesté —asegura mirando a Inglaterrra y sonriendo un poquitiiiiiiín de esa manera acusatoria...

Inglaterra le mira y frunce el ceño.

—Oui —asiente el francés, sin siquiera mirar al hombre, tomando a Inglaterra del brazo y llevándole hacia la terraza.

El británico se deja, claro.

—Se ven los jardines desde la terraza... para que los envidies. No tienes unos solos jardines así de hermosos —garantiza mirándole de reojo y sonriendo un poco.

—No los necesito, mi tierra es la tierra de las flores, los prados y el verde infinito —responde.

—Tierra silvestre, verde infinito que uno no puede ver por culpa de la niebla y la lluvia —se ríe un poco saliendo a la terraza.

—¿Los árboles no te dejan ver el bosque, Frog?

Hace los ojos azules en blanco.

—¿Qué es el bosque sin árboles?, nada... qué es una hermosa tierra sin lluvia y sin niebla, y con unos fantásticos jardineros —le señala hacia los jardines—. Mi casa.

—Artificio —le pica.

—Bien, tú nunca has tenido ningún criterio —protesta riéndose y haciéndole un gesto para que se siente en una silla.

—Of course not, me gustas tú —suelta para picarle y solo unos segundos má tarde se lleva las manos a la boca, sonrojado de muerte.

La cara de impresión de Francia no debe ayudar al sonrojo del inglés. Abre un montón los ojos antes de reirse un poco. En realidad no se puede decir que no lo supiera, pero el que Inglaterra lo admita, aunque sea de manera accidental, le hace inflar el pecho, orgulloso.

—TÚ... TUS COSAS FEAS! I mean... no tú, tus cosas feas, ¡porque son feas y puedo reirme de ellas!

—Has dicho que te guuuustoooooo —canturrea levantando la nariz y mirándole altivo, sin dejar de sonreír, cuando una chica entra a servirles el vino de la jarra, poniéndo un poco en la copa de Francia para que lo pruebe y de el visto bueno, seguida de un par de chicos enguantados y vestidos... con esas ropas recargadas de la época que traen el plato fuerte.

—Of course not! Tú entiendes lo que quieres —gira la cara hacia los jardines, con los brazos cruzados, aun sonrojado.

Francia se sigue riendo un poco más, tomando la copa de la mesa y dándole un trago. Levanta las cejas al probar el vino.

—Tú elegiste esto... —asegura en ese tono medio acusatorio que uno no puede determinar si es bueno, malo o todo lo contrario.

—Yes. Si no te gusta puedes beber de otro, lo elegí para mi —le quita la copa de la mano.

Francia levanta la copa y la aleja de él para que no consiga quitársela, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo un poco, porque le ha hecho gracia que sea este vino y no su "favorito" el que traiga en la jarra, especialmente si ha acompañado a Belleville a la cava.

—What? —le mira a los ojos, vacilando un instante y pensando que debía haber elegido el que le ha dicho el mayordomo en vez de hacerse el sabiondo.

—¿Por qué este y no otro? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad, aun sonriendo de lado.

—Porque no quiero agradarte. Querías ese idiota de la cuba que me ha dicho tu mayordomo, haber ido tú —responde y piensa que porque no quería ser convencional y porque le conoce y sabe que el Chardonay le gusta a pesar de todo porque sí le escucha.

Francia suelta una carcajada de satisfacción, porque si bien este vino no es especialmente su favorito, es un Chardonnay que no va mal con el conejo, especialmente cuando lo ha guisado con aceite de olivo... quizás hubiera otras cosechas, u otras mezclas que irían mejor con el plato, Belleville habría elegido mejor, sin duda alguna así que es obvio que no le preguntó exactamente cuál era el correcto.

—Lo elegiste intentando agradarmeeee.

—¡No! si así fuera hubiera elegido el de tu barrica idiota —se cruza de brazos.

Francia le cierra un ojo.

—Git! —se sonroja.

—A veces me cuesta trabajo recordar por qué razón nos llevamos tan mal —asegura sinceramente

—Porque eres un idiota.

—¿Lo soy? Vaya... —sarcasmo absoluto mirando al servicio y haciendo un gesto para que le sirvan vino al inglés y sirvan los platos, que han calentado de tal manera que no están fríos.

—¿Pues qué otra cosa?

—Uh... mon amour, no creo que tengas tiempo suficiente para escucharme decir todas las cosas hermosas y agradables que son, ¿planeas quedarte a vivir?

—No, planeo marcharme en acabar de comer.

El francés le mira lánguidamente, inclinando la cabeza. Por alguna razón misteriosa, se le hace un agujero en el estómago, porque en realidad no quiere que se vaya.

—Y de forma inapelable, da igual cuanto llores al respecto.

El galo frunce el ceño y se revuelve un poco con ese comentario.

—No voy a llorar nada, de hecho no tengo idea de que haces aquí siquiera—responde más fríamente.

—Tú me has pedido que me quedara a comer lo que me has preparado con tus propias manos —se lleva un bocado a los labios. El pequeño frunce más el ceño, evidentemente incómodo con el tema.

—Ha sido tu idea —aclara y un ojo muy entrenado podría ver un leve sonrojito—, además no te pedí que te quedarás, te pregunte si querías quedarte, que es distinto.

—Así que te importaba —sonríe de lado—. Y aunque fuera mi idea, accediste, así que te era placentera.

—¡No me importaba! No me importaba ni me importa, en realidad, si no te he echado ha sido sólo por cortesía —palabras y palabras, lo único que quedaba para defenderse después de un día en que los hechos demostraban todo lo contrario y Francia lo sabía muy bien. Era el ENORME peligro del inglés y él mismo se había dejado empujar hasta el borde del abismo.

Inglaterra sigue comiendo con su sonrisita.

Francia le mira comer... Comer y no quejarse de nada en realidad, comer como comía siempre su comida. Sonríe un poquito con eso sin decir nada aún, comiendo el mismo un poco, en su plato diferente al del inglés, pensando que le faltaba un poco de sal y quizás un poco de pimienta. Mira al inglés de reojo que ni se entera, comiendo como cuando era pequeño, un poco menos guarramente... y como hacia siglos que Francia no le veía comer su comida puesto que no había una "su comida"

El francés sonríe más, saboreando el conejo y recordando que a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba la comida, el placer real era prepararla... y conseguir que alguien la comiera exactamente con las ganas con las que siempre se la comía el inglés. Seguramente... si Inglaterra estuviera dispuesto a comer su comida más a menudo, podría preparar comida más a menudo. Sacude un poco la cabeza tratando de quitarse el mismo pensamiento que le había rondado la cabeza desde hacía un rato, y que se había agravado con la advertencia del inglés de que se iría en cuanto acabara la comida. ¿Por qué estaba aquí en estos términos? ¿Sería igual la próxima vez que se vieran? ¿Cómo sería la siguiente vez en el campo de batalla? ¿Implicaba esto una especie de tregua?

Pero el inglés no se entera mientras sigue comiendo y bebiendo.

Francia le deja hacer, mirándolo de vez en vez, comiendo en silencio sin dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Qué tan mal se vería si le invitara un té? O un postre... o si le dijera que fueran a pasear a los jardines. Se ríe un poco de sí mismo por estar tan nerviosito.

—¿Hace cuánto no estabas en Paris? —pregunta después de un rato en silencio.

—En esta Paris... mucho.

—No hay otra Paris —asegura pensando que a Inglaterra se le va un poco la olla, él se encoge de hombros.

Los ojos azules miran el plato del inglés, prácticamente vacío a excepción de un bocadito y sonríe malignamente.

—Veo que te ha gustado...

—Eh? —se mira el plato, siempre el mismo truco.

Claro que siempre el mismo truco, sonríe malignamente.

—¡Te lo has terminado todo! —mira el bocado como retándole a ver si se lo come o no—. Temo decir que tienes que darme tu perla.

—No me lo he terminado —suelta los cubiertos.

Francia sonríe vencedor porque es justo lo que pretendía, dejarle con las ganas de terminarse el último bocadito. Los ojos verdes le miran con el ceño fruncido frustrado, porque además era el pedacito más jugoso que se estaba guardando para el final.

—Ya termínatelo, por el amor de dios, para que desperdiciar un trocito del pobre lapin que no te ha hecho nada. Y dame la perla.

—La perla es tuya, pero no me lo voy a terminar porque no me gusta —se limpia la cara con la servilleta y se quita la perla dejándola sobre la mesa.

Se ríe más, de buena gana, haciendo un gesto para que vuelvan a llenarle la copa. Francia, desde que era un infante con los esclavos.

—Sigues haciendo la misma mierda de comida que detesto.


	7. Chapter 7

El francés estira la mano hacia él en un gesto muy muy parecido al que hace hoy por hoy. Inglaterra la mira igual y la mano se acerca lentamente hacia él. Así que al final suspira, sonríe y le pone la propia sobre la suya.

Francia levanta la vista y le mira, sonriendo un poco, porque en realidad él iba hacia la perla, no hacia el inglés... o iba a ambas cosas, pero no pensó jamás que fuera a pegar.

—Eres un wine bastard.

Sonríe más, malignamente y el británico se sonroja un poco con esa sonrisa. El galo inclina la cabeza y sonríe de lado.

—¿Quieres pasear en el jardín?

—Debería irme —mira el jardín de reojo.

—Mmm... solo es un paseo —asegura.

—Bien, un paseo corto.

El galo sonríe limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y terminándose el vino.

—Vamos, hay unas rosas en la parte de atrás que quizás odies con todo tu corazón —asegura sonriendo un poquito.

—Bien —sonríe poniéndose de pie sin soltarle de la mano, de hecho, tirando de él.

El francés le deja, sin pedirle que le suelte la mano, sonriendo un poco idiota con el inglés que le lleva de la mano por el palacio, nervioso. El galo le deja hacer, sin tener mucho que perder, contento de que se haya quedado un rato más, volviendo a ignorar las alertas de su cerebro que le indican que esto es peligrosito.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas ahora tú una historia? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Moi? ¿Una historia de quoi? —pregunta porque él no es nunca el de las historias.

—De lo que piensas... —se encoge de hombros.

—Una... historia. Hace años que no cuento historias a nadie a excepción de a Canadá —sonríe un poco—, y a él le encantan las historias de osos... que son terriblemente complicadas.

Inglaterra se ríe.

—Quizás pueda contarte otra yo.

—Siempre me han gustado tus historias —admite, por primera vez con todas sus letras que le gusta algo de lo que hace desde que apareció en su casa.

—Ya lo sé y también pasé mucho tiempo sin contar ninguna a nadie, pero America las pedía de muchas más cosas que osos.

—En serio es complejo hacer historias de osos... me di cuenta de ello cuando empecé a hacer historias de osos príncipes guapos y apuestos, y osos malvados de cejas pobladas que amenazaban a los ositos —se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Le explicas historias de príncipes osos?

—Ehhh... non

Inglaterra se ríe y Francia le da un golpecito con la cadera.

—¿De qué más quieres que les cuente historias de osos? ¡Cuál si yo hubiera visto tantos osos toda mi vida! Aquí nunca hubo osos, jamás, esos estaban en Germania.

—Bla bla bla bla bla bla —se burla imitándole el tono y el acento, exagerándolo con pompa y la voz aflautada.

—Ehhh! Yo no hablo así, mistegg peggfection! ¿Vas a contagme la histoggia o no? —pregunta en un inglés MUCHO peor al de ahora.

—¿De osos príncipes? —se ríe.

—Non, de eso Non! Una como la que me contaste hace rato.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—La que me contaste.

—¿Cuál de las varias?

—La de... —carraspea—, la de eso que sueñas que podría pasar en Navidad —intenta con burla para justificar la petición.

Se sonroja un poco pensando en otro día señalado en que hagan algo similar... como en el entente. Aprieta los ojos y decide algo un poco menos denso, mejor.

—Quizás podría ser una historia sexual... —le molesta.

—Hay muchas tradiciones, a mí me gustan mucho las... notevoyacontareso!

—Entonces admites que si tienes historias de esas en mente, sólo te da vergüenza contármelas.

—¡No me da vergüenza! ¡No existen!

Francia se ríe

—¡Estas sonrojado! ¿Al menos el sexo es bueno? ¿Sí me dejas tocarte?

—¡No hay sexo!

—¿Por?

—¡Porque te odio!

—¿Y?

—¡Los enemigos no hace esas cosas!

Francia se muere de la risa.

—Tú cuéntame otra... Esa yo no me la creo.

—¡No te rías! ¡Hablo en serio!

—Pues te tengo una mala noticia.

—Me da igual, he oído todos tus soniditos monos hoy, así que no te vas a burlar de mi ahora.

Aprieta los ojos azules y se ríe un poquito aún mordiéndose el labio.

—Te han parecido monos...

—No! —se sonroja y aprieta los ojos. El galo se ríe más y le aprieta la mano.

—¡Lo has dicho tu, no yo!

—¡Y tú los has hecho!

—Tú te masturbaste frente a mí y pensando en mí —declara con una sonrísa RADIANTE saliendo por fin al jardín.

—NOO! —le suelta la mano porque además este... ESTE Francia, es el MÁS sexy de todos (lo es... Aunque el Francia actual hace un mohín) y no estaba... noooo, que va pensando en sus novelas eróticas. Ejem. Que casi no tiene... y casi ninguna es de esta época, como deciamos

El francés vacila un instante porque le ha soltado, aún cuando sonríe, sabiendo que el siguiente paso es que salga corriendo histérico. Se humedece los labios y cruza los brazos a su espalda.

—¿Vas a contarme de las festividades o no? —Francia ayuda a su imaginación pasándose una mano por el pelo, a la suave luz de la tarde, mirándole con sus intensos ojos azules y sonrisita de lado, pensando en como va a conseguir tirárselo entre los arbustos del jardín.

—F-festividades... —repite desviando la mirada. Foco, Inglaterra, foco.

—Tú hablabas de eso antes de empezar a describirme tus sucias perversiones... —le pica un poquito.

—Notevoyadescribirnadaesonuncapasó

El francés se ríe.

—¿Entonces qué vas a contarme? —pregunta acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en la espalda baja

—Nothing! ¡No te lo mereces, por pesado y por molesto!

Hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe otra vez.

—Entonces vas a obligarme a imaginarme una...

—Yes, una de osos o algo así.

—Non —responde casi de inmediato—. Una de hombrecitos ingleses histéricos y pervertidos.

—Te la estás ganando —le señala con el dedo pero sonríe un poquito, aun sonrojado.

—Sacrebleu! ¡Angleterre me amenaza! ¡DETENED TODO! NOS RENDIMOS! —levanta los brazos y le mira en burla.

Le da un empujón BASTANTE fuerte e Inglaterra hoy en día es bastante más grande y fuerte. Francia, que se había girado hacia él con los brazos en alto, es tomado por sorpresa, ingenuamente como siempre que consigue bajarle la armadura. Da dos pasos hacia atrás y se cae de culo con un gesto de sorpresa.

El británico sonríe de lado y le mira desde arriba, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla. El galo le mira atónito un instante desde el suelo, sintiéndose un niño pequeño de nuevo, sentado en el sucio barro sin esperarlo.

—Ahora sí que te ves como si necesitaras rendirte.

Un par de guardias de la escolta de Francia que habían estado siguiéndoles a lo lejos se acercan corriendo a él para ayudarle a levantarse esperando instrucciones, por cierto, cuando el ama de llaves sale corriendo por el jardín hacia ellos.

Francia deja que le levanten mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido sin notarla, el inglés le sostiene la mirada.

—Sa majesté! —le llama ella llegando.

—Imbecile. Vuelve a tocarme y te cortarán la cabeza —le amenaza limpiándose las manos en las mallas que trae como pantalón, levantando la barbilla y poniéndose en su pose de divinidad en la tierra. Mira a la mujer de reojo—. Oui?

—Sa majesté le grand monsieur... hay... una visita en la puerta —asegura ella.

Francia mira al inglés de nuevo unos instantes más, tensándose un poco.

—¿Quién?

—Le monsieur... ha dicho que es le monsieur Empire britannique... —vacila ella porque le habían dicho que Francia ESTABA YA con él. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Oh... por la reina —aprieta los ojos y se pasa una mano por el pelo, sonriendo un poco.

—Pardon? —pregunta Francia sin entender.

—¿Le hacemos pasar o le decimos que sa majesté no puede... recibirle? —pregunta ella, irando a Inglaterra de reojo, que piensa que tiene el don de la oportunidad.

Francia levanta una mano para hacerla callar y mira a Inglaterra que le mira, sonriendo un poco a pesar de todo. Se pasaba MESES tratando de huir y de no verle (y buscando escusas para encontrarselo) ¿Y tenía que elegir hoy para ir a verle?

—¿Has... Mandado a tu hermano gemelo? ¿Has perdido tu reino a manos de Suède y por eso estas aquí... ?

—No, somos la misma persona... solo que yo soy un poco mayor. Ve a recibirle, yo tengo que volver a mi lugar.

Gesto sutil e impaciente de Francia con la mano para los demás presentes que dice claramente, "desaparezcan" Así que... lo hacen, creo que he visto a uno incluso que el seto le ha absorvido como a Homer Simpson. Francia le mira unos instantes en silencio.

—Estás sonriendo —murmura.

—Me hace gracia —suspira.

—Es absurdo... y a la vez, no pareces sorprendido.

—Te diré que es un hechizo e igual no me vas a creer —se encoge de hombros.

—Espera... —da un paso a él y le detiene del brazo—. Eres... ¿Un impostor?

—No —niega—. Soy yo... pero del futuro.

El francés niega con la cabeza porque no le hace sentido.

—¿Te mandó él para burlarse de mi? ¿Cree que puede burlarse de mi con esto? —pregunta haciendo una mueca extraña que inicialmente quería ser una de esas sonrisas altaneras.

—No, él no sabe que estoy aquí tampoco y te agradecería que no le dijeras, la vida será más fácil para todos si nos ahorramos el drama.

—Espera, espera... —sigue pensando en lo que le esta diciendo, sin soltarle del brazo, cerrando los ojos—. Eres... Tú. Del futuro. Tú en el futuro. Por eso... Por eso estas así.

—Yes —asegura pensando que se refiere a más viejo y todo eso.

—Por eso estás dulce y suave y me..., —parpadea un par de veces antes de llegar a la conclusión a la que llegan todos—, estoy soñando —sonríe de lado para si mismo, un poco tristemente y niega con la cabeza.

—Es... un forma de tomártelo. Pero la realidad está golpeando a tu puerta y ya sabes que no me gusta esperar.

El galo le mira un instante y luego mira hacia el palacio, confundido.

—No quiero despertarme —susurra para si y se humedece los labios. Mira al inglés—. Me gustas mucho así, ¿por que sólo existes en mi cabeza?

Inglaterra se sonroja de nuevo. Francia se ríe un poquito otra vez, levantando la mano y tocándole la mejilla.

—France, France... si serás idiota —murmura suavecito, tomando al inglés del cuello y dándole un beso en los labios.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y vuelve a darle un beso largo y profundo para que no se le olvide. Francia le responde angustiado y necesitado, sin quererle soltar por un tiempo largo, pensando que... hala! Algunos sueños son realmente vívidos y reales.

Cuando se separa, le acaricia un poco la mejilla y el galo suspira relamiéndose un poco y sintiéndose un poco patético en estos momentos. Niega con la cabeza riñéndose un poco aunque no puede evitar sonreír.

—Ya sabía yo que yo nunca sería protagonista en tus historias —se burla de si mismo haciendo un esfuerzo y soltándole el cuello, deseando en alguna medida que de verdad Inglaterra el real estuviera en la puerta—, además siempre me dejas tocarte... y nunca habrías elegido un buen vino para la comida...

—France, yo existo en algún lado, pero no es tan sencillo. No voy a llegar un día y ser así... tienes que ganartelo con tu esfuerzo, convenciéndome que lo mereces y sobre todo que no me va a hacer daño hacerlo —explica nerviosito.

El galo inclina la cabeza fastidiándose un poco consigo mismo. Suspira.

—Cuando tú lo hagas, yo haré el esfuerzo por devolverte el favor tratando de ser más como tú quieres y comiéndome la vergüenza y el miedo. Pero falta MUCHO para que lo logremos.

Los ojos azules le miran, aun con la idea fija de que sea un sueño, pero coqueteando con la opción de que no lo sea. Aprieta los ojos, frustrado.

—Solo... no te olvides, ¿vale? —pide el inglés y suspira, sonrojado igual.

—D'accord —susurra sin pensarse por ahora demasiado en lo que ha dicho el inglés... va a pensarlo, sí, cuando esté solo en la noche en su cama... hecho bolita en la oscuridad sin poder dormir. Aun con los ojos cerrados levanta la barbilla y se da la media vuelta.

Inglaterra le mira, sin decir nada por detenerle, esperando antes de volver a irse a la cocina por la puerta que llegó.

—¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo, France? ¿Por qué? Es patético —se riñe a si mismo, suavemente, mientras camina al palacio—. No le necesitas... tú les tienes a todos y eres sumamente feliz, ¿bien? Bien —búrlense de Francia riñéndose a si mismo, burlense!

Francia se acerca a la puerta del palacio sin mirar atrás. Cuando entra por ella voltea la cara y mira al inglés un instante que le está mirando aun ahí.

—Monsieur Empire britannique... le está esperando en el salón azul, sa majesté —indica Belleville nervioso acercándose a él y mirando al segundo inglés, de pie en medio del patio.

—Tú también le ves, ¿verdad? —pregunta Francia a Belleville, mirándole de reojo.

—Oui... el problema es que hay otro bastante parecido en el salón azul, sa majesté... yo mismo le he recibido —asegura el mayordomo, agobiado.

El francés mira unos segundos más al inglés, vestido con su falda a cuadros y sin ropa interior. Se muerde el labio y le sonríe.

—Non, je n'oublierai pas! —grita repentinamente a un volumen de voz suficiente como para que le oiga, claro y fuerte.

Inglaterra sonríe y levanta una mano hacia él. El mayordomo le mira flipando, sinceramente.

Francia suspira, pasándose las dos manos por el pelo sin dejar de mirar al inglés. Cierra un ojo y le lanza un beso en ese movimiento tan cliché que tiene tan perfectamente ensayado, gira otra vez hacia el palacio. Inglaterra carraspea y se sonroja con eso, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tráele su bastón y su sombrero... y déjale ir. Mándame a Chamberlain a que me vista, no puedo ver a Angleterre en estas fachas.

* * *

><p><em>Este sería un buen lugar donde dejar esta historia, ¿no crees?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Y lo que tú no sabes, pequeño Francia, es que el pirata de la sala azul va a robarte HOY la perla que has ganado en apuesta, para crear una paradoja temporal... porque nos gustan las paradojas temporales y también puede que al final, Francia... si logres acostarte con el inglesito el día de hoy y es probable que, pirata o no, vaya un poco más dulce que de costumbre, no por Inglaterra, sino por Francia.

Francia ordena que le sirvan un té negro con pastitas al inglés en el salón azul, que es un claro indicativo de... voy a tardarme unos buenos cuarenta minutos más en bajar, pero ya has hecho el viaje hasta aquí y no te queda más que aguantarte, y sube a cambiarse y a arreglarse colocándose la perla inglesa sobre un pañuelo limpio.

Inglaterra se dedica a gastar el suelo de Versalles, dando vueltas por el salón azul con las manos a la espalda y el ceño fruncido. Ha prometido que no probaría el té y las pastas. Cinco minutos más tarde se está tomando una tacita de té regada con algo de su petaca. Ha prometido que las pastas sí que NO. Cinco minutos más tarde ha prometido que SOLO UNA. Y NO porque se vea apetitosa, si no para luego poder burlarse. Cinco minutos más tarde ha prometido que solo dos, porque no que estén exquisitas, pero igual nadie va a saberlo. A los diez minutos ya no hay pastas porque que jodan a la rana y se gaste el dinero en pastas.

Francia baja envuelto en una misteriosa aura de extrema felicidad, perfumado y ataviado como si fuera a ir a una boda, con la pompa y el ego y la absoluta y extrema seguridad que te da que alguien te asegure que las cosas al final van a salir bien. Sí, es el problema de meterse con las épocas. Las puertas del salón azul se abren de golpe y un uniformado entra anunciando a Sa majesté le grand monsigneur la France.

His majesty the great lord of britain hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja automáticamente, frunciendo el ceño. Francia entra al salón acarreando esa aura casi visible.

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! —sonríe... pero vacila un instante al notarle tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente al inglés que acaba de despedir en la puerta unos minutos antes.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Te has perdido en tu propio palacio? No me extrañaría con lo que has tardado —protesta fulminándole—. No sé que suertes ha hecho que no me fuera.

El francés toma aire notando claramente el cambio, la brusquedad y el descontento de este inglés. No tiene mucho tiempo de llorar al otro por tener que responder a este, así que se le acerca, con esa, ESA sonrisa pegada en los labios.

—Oui, es tan grande y majestuoso que admito que en ocasiones me tardo un poco en recorrerlo —asegura invadiendo desde YA su espacio vital—. ¿Te ofrecieron algo de beber? ¿O te les olvidaste?

—No quiero tu apestosa bebida —paso atrás y se sonroja más—. Por un momento de felicidad pensé que te habría sucedido algo terrible y al ver que no es así, me puse de mal humor. Solo vengo para negociar un tema de aranceles en el comercio entre las colonias de las américas, así que no te pongas denso que cuanto antes acabemos, mejor.

—Oh, negociar un tema de aranceles... hmm... —sonríe poniéndose una mano, que vuelve a tener más anillos y piedras que dedos, en la barbilla—, habrá que revisarlo pero, es una pena, a esta hora doy siempre un paseo por el jardín. Supongo que no te molestará esperarme.

—Frog, no me enciendas —le advierte apretando los puños, paciencia cero.

—Je suis désolé, Angleterre, pero las rosas no pueden esperar. Tu deberías saberlo bien —asegura y le cierra un ojo—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—No —aparta la mirada y se sonroja otra vez—. Las rosas pueden esperar perfectamente, esto que te hablo es serio.

—No dudo que sea tan serio como mis rosas. Ven —le hace un gesto con la cabeza yendo hacia la puerta.

Inglaterra refunfuña algo sobre las bloody rosas of the shite y que esto siempre es una increíble pérdida de tiempo porque no se puede hablar de nada serio con este imbécil y que no va a volver a venir NUNCA en la vida, mientras le sigue.

Los guardias abren las puertas y Francia mira al inglés de reojo, con más atención que de costumbre, ignorando el refunfuño, evidentemente. Al menos otra vez tiene su misma altura y parece más joven. ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho el otro Inglaterra un rato atrás? ¿De verdad vendría del futuro...? Sonaba absurdo.

Al notar que le mira, le mira también y se sonroja oooootra vez. Francia le sonríe pero él frunce el ceño otra vez y aparta la mirada

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —pregunta saliendo al jardín y haciendo un gesto sutil al tercer mayordomo para que se les acerque. Los dos hombres que han venido con él, les siguen por supuesto

—Noteimporta. Hay que rebajar los precios, tuyos y mios en las colonias o no se podrá comerciar, es más caro el arancel que los productos, esto es absurdo.

—¿No eres tú el que les está ahogando con impuestos? —pregunta distraído. Cuando el mayordomo se acerca le pide claramente que les ofrezca un trago a los hombres de Inglaterra, que saque una jarra del Chardonnay de la comida y la lleven con una mesa al ala norte del jardín.

—No es eso lo que estoy discutiendo, el problema es comerciar con Canadá.

—Ven, tienes que despejarte un poco y que te dé un poco el sol... estás más pálido que nunca —comenta Francia caminando hacia la escalinata.

—No estoy pálido —da igual va a contradecir todo lo que digas.

—Non, tienes ese tinte fantasmagórico... me sorprende que la gente en realidad te vea y no se pase de largo cuando estás en tu casa, confundiéndote con uno de esos fantasmas —hace un gesto con la mano, sin dejar de caminar, mirando de reojo a ver si los hombres de Inglaterra son seducidos por la promesa de unos vasitos de su peor cognac o si les siguen.

—A mí me sorprende que la gente no te tire piedras cuando vas por la calle —a los hombres les cuesta renunciar a la bebida.

—Eso es lo que tú le tiras a la gente que te gusta, ¿verdad? Habitualmente la gente me tira flores... podemos ver la analogía.

—¡Tú no me gustas! —ese chillido, aprieta los puños.

El francés sonríe, sin detenerse y sin dejar de caminar delante de él. Quiere alejarse de sus hombres, evidentemente.

—Entonces, mon amour... ¿cómo has estado?

—Feliz de no tener que soportarte —sigue, con el ceño fruncido, calmándose la ira a si mismo.

—Quizás podrías relajarte un poco —propone sonriendo.

—Lo haré cuando te pierda de vista.

—Qué te hice HOY para que estés tan enfadado, ¿eh? —pregunta sonriendo burlón—. O más bien qué es lo que NO te he hecho aún...

Abre la boca como un pez y se sonroja de muerte.

—¡Lo que me enfada es tener que venir aquí! ¡y encima tener que estar esperando! ... ¡Y aguantarte, por supuesto, con tus estúpidas rosas! —añade un poco más tarde.

—Bien, piénsalo así... de haber avisado que venías probablemente habrías tenido que esperar el doble de tiempo —valora.

—Bloody bastard —le fulmina.

—¿Que no las rosas son tus flores favoritas? —pregunta virando a la derecha y metiéndose un poco en una sección más espesa del jardín, tomando un atajo para llegar a los rosales.

—¿Y-Y qué? —vacila un poco, mirándole de reojo, aun con el ceño fruncido, ya no tan agresivo.

—Ciertamente debería de llevarte a ver los agapandos o las lilis en vez de las rosas que son tus favoritas... mon dieu, me estoy volviendo blando —hace como que piensa para si, en voz alta.

—¡Me gusta mis rosas, no las tuyas! I hate every single french thing!

—Bien, justamente para eso trabajo y me esfuerzo constantemente —asegura—, para que sigas odiando todo lo mío con esa PASIÓN —se ríe un poco

—¡No es con pasión! git!

—Mira —señala una ampla zona con varios rosedales en donde las rosas crecen prácticamente en racimos—. Venga, Angleterre, quiero escuchar cómo es que lo detestas.

—Son feos y no me interesan, las flores son cosas de nenas idiotas —las mira de reojo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mmm... non, lo siento, no me ha parecido ofensivo. De hecho parece que te gustan y no quieres admitirlo —asegura acercándosele un poco.

—Pues será que eres un estúpido que nunca entiende nada —se devuelve.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

—¿Tienes calor? —pregunta acercándosele un poco.

—Eh? —se descoloca con la pregunta y le mira de reojo y al notar que está tan cerca, se sonroja otra vez, apartándose.

—¿Es verdad que en el norte de tu... isla —un poquito despectivo—, los hombres usan falda?

—¡No es una falda, es un Kilt! ¿Y qué sabes tú de eso?

Aparecen entonces dos chicas y un chico cargando una mesa, dos copas y una jarra de vino.

—Kilt... esa era la palabra —hace notar haciendo un gesto con la mano, acercándose otra vez a él.

—¡Tú no puedes usar uno! —chilla antes de que se le ocurra, porque no sería la primera vez que se le va la olla con la moda.

—Oh... no lo había pensado —se ríe un poquito y le brillan los ojos—. Non, no me ha parecido especialmente estético, aunque tiene sus ventajas.

Se le ensombrece la mirada y frunce el ceño pensando que ha estado con su hermano o algo así no hace mucho.

—Me han dicho que se usa de una manera que me hizo pensar en ti —sonríe de lado mirándole a los ojos.

—No me importa tu opinión ni las cosas que hagas.

—¿Entonces tengo razón y tú no usas esas cosas? —pregunta acercándose a la mesa y sirviendo dos copas de vino.

—Of course I do! Ahora que Scotland vuelve a ser parte del reino —le mira de reojo—. Es por el honor familiar...

Le billan más aun los ojos azules con la idea.

—¿Y es verdad que se usan... así? —se acerca a él con una sola copa en la mano.

—What? ¿Así como? —le mira sin saber de que habla.

—Al natural.. —le da un trago a su copa, volviendo a acercarse lo bastante como para invadir su espacio.

—No sé de qué hablas —otro paso atrás, sonrojadito con la cercanía.

—Voy a tener que preguntarle a Ecosse, entonces... veo que tú no sabes —sentencia dándole un trago al vino y haciendo que se le escurra un poquito por la comisura de la boca hasta la barbilla.

—¡Yo sé perfectamente bien! —Escocia le da especiales celos y competecia

—No parece... —se encoge de hombros limpiandose con un dedo y chupándolo bastante seductoramente.

El británico traga saliva visiblemente incomodo con ese movimiento y Francia sonríe.

—¿Quieres probarl?

—W-What? —el problema es que no está pensando que te refieras al vino, así que debe salirle vapor de agua de las orejas.

Sí, si no ha sido una pregunta con buena intención... Francia parpadea lentamente, mirando el sonrojo y la incomodidad... con muchas, muchas ganas de besarle repentinamente. Se le acerca otra vez poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Se tensa mirándola como si fuera una araña.

—Pregunté que si querías probar... —susurra en ese tono de seductor, acercándose a su oído.

—Bawaawabamananawa

Francia inclina un poco la cabeza, sube la mano para detenerle del cuello y le besa en los labios. Pim pam pum.

¿Puede este muchacho estar más en pánico?

Bien, si está en pánico con la boca entreabierta, no solo está en pánico, sino tiene la lengua de Francia dentro de la boca esperando que responda. Es... en realidad, como siempre una respuesta muuuuy sutil, pero está

Francia le siente SUMAMENTE extraño ahora, y echa un poco de menos al inglesito que le besó hace rato con seguridad, profundidad y lentitud. Aun así, Francia es siempre bastante persistente... y le funde el cerebro, claro, como siempre en unos segundos, de hecho, se le funde con especial rapidez.

Y a pesar de que lo nota extraño, es Inglaterra... sí, el Inglaterra que hace cinco minutos le dijo que le detesta y le odia, y las cosas quizás no están TAN mal y quizás sí es posible que algún día vayan mucho mejor. Quizás algún día sí merezcan, ambos, que las cosas vayan bien. Hace un suave sonidito gutural antes de separarse con delicadeza (y esperar el empujón, los gritos, las patadas y todo lo demás) que evidentemente es lo que sigue, un empujón fuerte y un cabezazo y una patada quizás cuando esté en el suelo.

Francia se defiende lo mejor que puede consiguiendo que el cabezazo sea en su pecho en vez de en su cara y que las patadas sean en la zona menos dolorosa posible...

—Para, para! Mon dieu! —protesta.

—¡Pues no te me acerques! —se detiene pero le escupe.

—¡Merde contigo! —protesta limpiándose el escupitajo de la cara, porque el cabrón tiene buena puntería.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirándole y Francia se levanta, limpiándose el polvo de la chaqueta y las mallas.

—Una vez más, confirmamos que eres incontrolable.

—Una vez más confirmamos que tú eres un imbécil —replica.

—Oui, es posible que sea un imbecile por volverte a besar ooootra vez y... conseguir que me beses de vuelta —murmura.

—¡YO NO TE BESE DE VUELTA!

—Bien, oui... lo que tu digas —sonríe.

—I HATE YOU! Y NO TE BESARÍA NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS —se va a la mesa y se bebe la otra copa de vino de golpe y si no hay, le da un buen viaje a la jarra.

—Yo no creo que se requiera un millón de años para que me beses —sonríe con sonrisa extraña—. ¿Que tal esta el vino?

—¡No me gusta! —cuando se acaba la copa empieza con la jarra.

—Bien, es bueno saberlo porque me parece que si tuvieras tu que elegir un vino blanco para servirse con lapin, elegirías ese...

—Yo —deja la jarra en la mesa y le encara—. Bebería ron.

—Mais oui... es verdad que ahora te ha dado por esas cosas del nuevo mundo —se burla un poco—, no me extraña, con las porquerías que tú preparas.

—Me importa una mierda lo que digas, pero este vino no emborracha lo bastante para aguantarte —suelta apoyando el culo en la mesa, un poco más tranquilo con el nivel del alcohol en vena aumentado, saca su tabaco de mascar.

—Seguramente si lo sumamos al alcohol que traes ya encima y al otro que debes traer en algún bolsillo —sonríe de lado mirando el tabaco y quiero decir que este Inglaterra... ESTE Inglaterra, pirata, poderoso, bestia, medio borracho todo el tiempo, TAMBIÉN le parece especialmente sexy al francés. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ni aun así, nenaza —sonríe de lado en un gesto un poco despreciativo, mientras se mete el tabaco a la boca.

—¿Crees que vas a ofenderme llamandome nenaza cuando tu te comportas como si fueras un simple pescador o granjero? —pregunta de vuelta levantando una ceja y soltando una carcajada.

Inglaterra restriega las botas en el barro, se sube sentándose a la mesa de un salto y vuelve a restregar las botas sobre una de las sillas tapizadas, sonriendo retador.

—No me obligues a ponerme a tu altura, bestia... —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, apretando un poco los dientes porque DETESTA que haga esas cosas.

—Ni aunque quisieras podrías —sonríe de lado inclina la cabeza y se echa para atrás, en la mesa, apoyándose sobre las manos y cruzando una pierna, sobre la otra que sigue sobre la silla.

Francia sonríe con la postura y le cierra un ojo.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme? —pregunta como siempre cambiando por completo la intención del tema, mirandole con ojos entrecerrados.

—What? —se sonroja de nuevo, parpadeando descolocado ahora.

—Mírate, sentado ahí, mirándome así y retandome a que sea un bestia burdo como tú y te viole.

—¡No te estoy retando a que me violes! —chilla tensándose más con la idea—. ¡Ni siquiera sabrías por donde empezar!

Francia se ríe.

—La verdad, tendría que empezar por no gustarte, lo cual sí que no sé cómo conseguirlo —asegura acercándose a la mesita y recargándose en ella con una mano, mirándole a los ojos.

—¡No me gustas! —vuelve a chillar—. Pero ni siquiera tienes suficiente fuerza —levanta la pierna cruzada hasta pasarla sobre su cabeza y apoyar el talón en su hombro, de manera que Francia está ahora entre sus piernas abiertas. Le empuja un poquito con el talón en el hombro, ni siquiera lo bastante como para separarle en realidad.

Francia levanta la mano y se la pone en el muslo acariciandole un poco.

—Puede que no tenga fuerza suficiente.. No la necesito —asegura.

—Claro que la necesitas para violar a alguien, git —tiene un escalofrío con la caricía porque además no es como que Inglaterra haya tenido un encuentro de esos hace poco.

—Necesitas eso o un arma de algún tipo —asegura sonriendo peligrosamente y extendiendo una mano a ponerla en su pecho. Vuelve a acariciarle el muslo—. Pero antes que nada, necesitas que el otro realmente no quiera.

El británico le vuelve a empujar un poco con el pie, pero resiste, porque está vez lo espera y sonríe, empujándole del pecho.

—Como es tu caso, sin duda —toneladas de sarcasmo.

—Of course! Nadie querría contigo —le mira a los ojos visiblemente nervioso con las caricioas pero sin hacer adrmán de apartarle.

—No seas sarcástico, Angleterre —le "riñe" en burla.

—Cuando hable con sarcasmo lo sabras —inclina la cabeza y sonríe un poco, de lado.

Francia le acaricia la pierna un poco más y vuelve a empujarle del pecho con más fuerza. Seguramente puede notar su corazón inglés acelerándose a cada caricia, se echa un poco para atrás.

Le acaricia un poco el abdomen... Siempre tan táctil, Francia, apretándole un poco más la pierna.

—¿Estás excitado? Asumo que no, ya que esto debe ser una violación —asegura moviendo un poco la mano hacia la zona de peligro.

Le toma de la muñeca para detenerle sosteniéndose con solo un codo, porque ya empieza a estarlo.

—No es una violación, ya te he dicho que no puedes —asegura sin pensar, aun emperrado en la fuerza y no en el placer o las ganas.

—¿Tanto te gusta el sexo conmigo? —pregunta empezando a estar realmente tentado a pedirle que se lo demuestre, pero Inglaterra a veces es demasiado bestia.

—Of course not! —otro golpecito con el pie mas sonrojo, levantado la otra pierna.

—Demuéstrame entonces que no estas excitado con sólo el prospecto de una posible... Violación.

El británico le pone el pie en el cuello apretando un poco y sonríendo de lado. Aunque sí está... lo bastante para que no quiera que ni vea esa zona.

Francia echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás sintiendo la burda suela con lodo en el sonríe al verle la cara de desagrado.

El galo mueve la mano que no le está deteniendo hacia su propia cintura.

—Ni sonrías tanto —sisea aún sin verle.

—¿Y qué voy hacer si no con la cara de circunstancias que pones? —le aprieta un poco más el cuello.

—¿Y qué cara esperas que ponga con esa bota puesta en mi cuello? —pregunta acariciándole suavemente la corva de la pierna que tiene en el cuello

Mueve un poco el pie hasta ponerle la suela en la boca, sin dejar de sonreír, pero el francés le empuja la corva, esta vez con más fuerza, para intentar que la doble, y gira la cabeza para que le quite ahora si el pie de ahí.

Se deja, riendo un poco. Es decir, doblando la rodilla hacia atrás. Y Francia aprovecha y con la mano aún en la corva de la rodilla del inglés hace presión contra él, con todo el cuerpo, recostándose un poco sobre él.

—¿Te diviertes?

Levanta la pierna que tiene en su hombro apoyando la rodilla ahí en vez del pie.

—Siempre que sufres —se devuelve. Francia pone más peso sobre las piernas del inglés.

—Siento decepcionarte pero no sufro cuando estoy a punto de comprobar lo excitado que estas conmigo. ¿Hace cuanto no tienes sexo?

—No estoy nada excitado y no voy a tener sexo contigo —replica sonrojado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Responda usted lo que se le pregunta, monsieur —pide moviendo las dos manos hacia la mesa, intentando poner más fuerza contra las piernas del inglés para doblarle más sobre si mismo, con las manos le palpa un poco el culo buscando el borde de sus mallas

—No te importa —le aprieta un poco la cabeza con las rodillas.

—Puedo apostar a que... Fue conmigo. ¿Dónde fue? —aprieta un poco los ojos porque sí que se acuerda pero quiere picarle. Tira de las mallas consiguiendo bajárselas un poco

Inglaterra le mete un rodillazo un poco fuerte con eso en la cabeza. Aprieta los ojos azules otra vez.

—Château de Brissac, en la boda de la hija del conde Cossé-Brissac, se casó con uno de los tuyos... Hacia tiempo que no era en una cama, traías calzas verdes y esa capa estúpida que detesto —murmura describiendo la última vez que se acostaron—. Dijiste que tenías hambre y nos robamos un queso.

Traga saliva y relaja un poco el ceño.

—Igualmente eres un idiota —le da otro golpecito con solo una de las rodillas

—Bueno, oui... Tanto como tú —le mira agradeciendo un poco el que haya abierto las piernas. Tira otra vez de las mallas para bajárselas más, centímetro a centímetro—. ¿Hace cuando fue esa boda?

—No fue la última vez —miente.

—Ah, Non? ¿Cuándo después? ¿Estaba borracho? —pregunta bajándole más los pantalones hasta que ahora si ya tiene el culo de fuera. Le acaricia los muslos.

—No fue contigo... —aparta la cara mintiendo.

—Oh, la la... ¿Y con quién fue? —pregunta sin creerle, claro está. Le acaricia más las piernas que de costumbre, e incluso gira un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en un muslo.

Inglaterra se echa para atrás hasta tumbarse tirando la jarra y las cosas que hay ahí. Se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales y se muerde el labio.

Ruidajal, sí, y las jarras y copas rotas... Y un desastre. A Francia le importa una MIERDA porque le gusta MUCHO que Inglaterra venga, aunque no sea todo tan así como el otro Inglaterra. Levanta una mano y forcejea un poco para quitarle la bota... No tarda demasiado en lograrlo.

—Anoche soñé algo —comenta más o menos casual, siendo especialmente dulce para quitarle la malla de la pierna

Los ojos verdes le miran, sonrojado con todo ese asunto y que cambie de tema.

—No me importa tu vida —deja claro con la cara girada—. ¿Quésoñaste? —pregunta entredientes.

—Soñé que... —le sonríe un poquito—, soñe con el futuro. Era muy muy a futuro, no sé ni siquiera cuando —explica acariciándole la pierna otra vez, a todo lo largo y con suavidad—. No nos importaban las guerras ya, y firmábamos un acuerdo de no agresión.

—JA! ¡Yo NUNCA firmaría algo como eso!

—Eso mismo pensé yo... Es decir... Que yo no lo firmaría —asegura bajándose un poco sus propias mallas. Se recuesta un poco encima del inglés otra vez, poniéndole ambas manos junto a la cabeza, una a cada lado

Inglaterra le mira a los ojos y traga saliva, Francia sonríe un poquito.

—¿Estas listo para que te viole? —pregunta humedeciéndose los labios.

—Go to the hell —gira la cabeza y aprieta los ojos.

Va a buscarle ahí abajo con una mano recargandose un poco encima de él, mirándole.

—Vaaaaaya! —sonríe al notar o más bien suponer que si que está excitado, por una vez, preparándole un poco.

—What the hell are you doing? —pregunta con la cara girada al notar que le prepara.

—No creo que tenga que contestarte eso —sonríe besándole el cuello—. ¿O será que nadie nunca había hecho esto por ti?

Hace fuerza para girar y se caen de la mesa, Inglaterra encima enclastándole contra el suelo, Francia aprieta los ojos porque se queda sin aire.

Le toma las dos muñecas sosteniéndoselas por encima de la cabeza, le levanta las piernas y le... ejem... viola él sin tanta preparación, con ansias porque es que está tardando DEMASIADO. Francia queriiiiÍa desde hace raaaaato, ni siquiera pelea tanto, lo que si es que se esfuerza por aguantar lo más posible.

Pues nada, Inglaterra lo hace con fuerza y sin miramientos, hasta quedar saciado él y yo te aconsejo Francia que hagas por... acabar más o menos a la vez si no te quieres acabar tú solo.

Sí, no se preocupen, Francia le tiene bien medido... Sólo recuerda con rapidez que este Inglaterra NO ES el OOOOTRO Inglaterra.

En cuanto acaba, Inglaterra se separa lo antes que su corazón y su respiración le permiten, para volver a vestirse. Francia se queda unos cuantos segundos en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y con las ganas de un beso.

—A... A la m-mierda los... a-aranceles —suelta con la respiración agitada y las piernas temblándole mientras se acaba de vestir.

—Ya entiendo entonces únicamente a qué has venido...

Inglaterra escupe el tabaco en el suelo, junto a Francia y se da la vuelta para irse sin más respuesta.

El francés entreabre los ojos y le mira irse. Se ríe en voz alta... Porque siempre es mejor reírse cuando Inglaterra se va de esta manera y sabe que al inglés le exaspera, aunque esta vez le duele un poquito que se vaya así. Se sube los pantalones.

El británico se sonroja y aprieta los ojos odiando sus burlas, no se gira a mirarle. El galo se levanta, se arregla el pelo, revisa un par de moretones en los brazos que le ha hecho el inglés, se pone toda la ropa apropiadamente y suspira, poniéndose una gran sonrisa en la cara. Camina hacia la casa y se dispone a pegarse una buena borrachera con dos chicas del servicio y el fornido nuevo jardinero, sintiéndose mal y genuinamente sólo como cada vez que le deja al inglés meterse un centímetro siquiera por debajo de su piel.

Inglaterra se sube con sus dos hombres al carruaje yendose por donde ha venido, pensando que esta vez SÍ QUE SÍ es la última que hacía esto y lamentó decirle que seguramente unos... Tres meses después se encuentran en un evento social en Londres... Y esta vez es Francia el que se lo tira a él, bestialmente y contra la pared.

Like ever.

* * *

><p><em>Está bien, pediste más, pues más... pero ahora sí que sí que este es un buen final. ¿o no?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Doscientos noventa años más tarde, Francia está hecho bolita en la cocina de su casa, mirando su Cartier con regularidad por primera vez en un bueeeen tiempo, fumando y esperando cuando Inglaterra cruza la barrera del tiempo y el espacio.

Y aparece con los dinosaurios. No no, vale, no tiene tan mala suerte, pero sí sale en la buhardilla de las escobas o algo así.

—What the hell con... bollocks! —desorganiza todas las escobas que se le caen por encima.

Francia le escucha y se levanta de golpe, apagando el cigarrillo, abriendo la ventana, prendiendo la estufa, sacando una olla y poniéndola encima para hacerse el muy ocupado cocinando. Sí, sin nada la olla. Saca una tabla de picar y un pepino del refrigerador .Bueno, la tabla no sale del refrigerador.

Entonces Inglaterra organiza las escobas al salir para meterlas dentro y cerrar la puerta.

El francés lanza también debajo del fregadero y de golpe uno de los diarios de Inglaterra que se encontró después de un rato de aburricion en el sótano .Cuando tiene el armario organizado mira alrededor.

—France?

—Cocina —grita con voz desinteresada... O al menos eso espera, no sé si se pueda gritar desinteresadamente. Inglaterra se va para allá pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Francia nunca en su vida ha pelado un pepino tan mal como ahora pero no se crean que esta nervioso o curioso o agobiado o una mezcla de sensaciones raras que el mismo no sabe describir.

—Ehm... Hello? —saca la cabeza.

Mira a la puerta de reojo cuando le escucha, por encima del hombro. No trae siquiera el pelo amarrado.

—What are you doing? ¿No has comido? —pregunta entrando.

—Ah, no te oí llegar, ¿llevas mucho rato aquí? —pregunta como hablando del clima terminando de pelar el pepino que ha quedado en una forma que es cualquier cosa menos circular—. Ahh... Oui, comÍ algo y...

—A-Acabo de volver, salí en el cuarto de las escobas.

—Oh! —se ríe un poco mirándole a la cara con mucha más urgencia de la que parece, le mira a los ojos—. ¿Cómo ha ido?

—Well... you know —se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco acercándose a ver qué prepara.

—Ahhh... Non, no sé —le escudriña con la mirada.

—Well... fine, he vuelto. Y vivo.

—Oui... Y no pareces quererle arrancar la cabeza a nadie... —cae en la cuenta, agobiandose con ello—. ¿Que época fue?

—Louis XV. Sa majestè le grand monsieur la France... ¡y eso me recuerda que hay algo que quiero hacer!

—Monsigneur —le corrige en automático.

Sale de la cocina

—¿Hacer que? —pregunta apagando la estufa y saliendo de la cocina tras él. Inglaterra sonríe al ver que le sigue y sube las escaleras sin decirle.

—Vete a cocinar, Frog!

—¡No soy tu sirviente! Soy Sa majesté, no frog.

El inglés se ríe subiéndo a la buhardilla.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Tú molestar, como siempre —empieza a buscar entre las cajas.

—Ehh! Deja de tratarme como hace... ¡Trescientos años!

—Te estoy tratando como ayer —replica sin dejar de buscar, moviendo cosas de sitio.

—Hoy.

—Yes! —exclama al encontrar la caja adecuada y empezando a buscar dentro—. Mil setecientos diez... doce... quince... diecinueve... veintitres... veinticuatro! ¡Aquí está!

—¿Qué es eso? Deja de ignorarme —protesta dándole un empujoncito y mirando por encima de su hombro y puede ver que es un diario al que le empieza a pasar las páginas rápidamente.

Francia le pone las manos en la cintura tratando de leer lo que pueda, pero Inglaterra lo esconde y le mira apartándole un poco.

—Cuéntame! —protesta intentando quitárselo.

—¡No! ¡Ve a cocinar y luego te cuento! ¡Solo quiero leer una cosa!

—¿Que tiene que ver tu diario aquí? ¡Es tu diario, no el mío!

—Ya lo sé, solo me da curiosidad donde estaba yo...

—Y yo voy y me lo creo... ¿Qué es lo que no me estas contando? —pregunta frustrado y luego levanta las cejas—. Ihhh! ¿Te viste a ti?

—No! No... solo... no!

—Entonces?

—Solo es curiosidad, de... la siguiente vez que me veas... que él me vea. Le vea... ya sabes.

El francés le mira haciéndose toda una historia mental y el inglés le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco de nuevo.

—¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia si no me cuentas que es lo que hiciste! Especialmente si sé que no le matas... No le habrás matado, ¿verdad?

—¡No le he matado! Solo hemos... hablado y... ya —miente... y tenido una especie de cita, añade para si mismo sonrojándose solo.

El francés frunce el ceño, se acerca a él y le besa en los labios. El británico levanta las cejas sin esperárselo. El de ojos azules se separa de él tan rápido como se acercó y él parpadea porque casi no le ha dado tiempo de nada.

—Le besaste.

—What? —ese tono culpable.

—Aunque no le hiciste ninguna... Bueno —gesto con la mano, relamiéndose.

—¿Cómo puedes... cómo lo sabes?

—¡Y traes el kilt! —acaba de darse cuenta, sí... Así de agobiadillo está. Inglaterra baja la mirada, culpable y se cubre con el diario.

—¡Tenía que ir bien vestido!

—Sin ropa interior...

—¡Es la forma de llevarlo! —se sonroja más.

—¿Vas a hacerme lamerte entero para que sepa exactamente que hiciste?

—W-Whaaat?

—Si no vas a contarme...

—¡No hay NADA que contar! ¡No me vas a... lamer nada! —más sonrojo.

—Así que no quedaste COMPLETAMENTE satisfecho —asegura cruzándose de brazos—. Pero aún así... Vamos a ver si tienes semen en el kilt.

—¡NOO! —esos chillidos.

—Y osas llamarme pervertido a mi...

—¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Nooo! —chilla

—Ah non? ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? ¡No es lo mismo!

—¡Si que lo es! ¡Tienes semen! —no ha visto nada

—¡NO ES VERDAD! —se cubre más con las manos y el diario, dando un pasito atrás.

Francia sonríe de lado sabiendo bien que quiere decir ese chillido, aunque los celitos no dejan de escocerle un poco.

—Ven —decide repentinamente.

—Eh? —vacila y parpadea.

—Ven, con todo y diario —le toma del brazo y tira un poco de él.

—Pero... que... yo... novasalamerme —se sonroja más dejando que le acerque.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Vamos abajo para empezar...

—¿A-Abajo? —le sigue igual.

—Oui, esta no es conversación para una buhardilla —asegura bajando las escalerillas por delante y quedándose al lado de ellas a esperar a que baje el inglés.

—Pero es que quiero leer esto... —señala el diario bajando igual.

—Oui, nadie dice que no vayas a leérmelo —sonríe viéndole un poquito el culo con la perspectiva.

—¡No voy a leertelo a ti!

—Esa falda es realmente sexy, ¿lo sabes? —sonríe poniéndole una mano en el culo sobre el kilt en cuanto termina de bajar.

—¡No lo es! —se separa un poco.

—Perdona, pero eso es algo en lo que tu no tienes voz ni voto —asegura extendiendo una mano a el para que se la tome.

—Es de gala —le da una palmada en la mano, no muy fuerte.

—De gala sexy. Ven —camina de espaldas unos pasos hacia el cuarto del inglés, levantándose un poco la polo y mordiéndose el labio.

Inglaterra se sonroja aun más y se abraza con fuerza del diario.

—Mira que te gusta hacerte del rogar.. —asegura abriéndose el botón del pantalón.

—E-Eh... yo...

Le mira un segundito antes de cerrarle un ojo azul de nuevo y dando la vuelta para entrar a su cuarto.

—No escucho que estés hablando...

—N-No estoy... yo... —le sigue como los mosquitos vuelan a la luz.

—Sí que estás...

—E-Estoy... —no sabe lo que dice. Francia quita las cobijas de la cama echándolas al suelo, que suelen estorbare cuando hace esas cosas.

El inglés parpadea mirando lo que hace, abrazado al diario, todo sonrojado.

—Sólo me queda pensar que en realidad no fue TAN mal, ¿como reaccioné a un inglés menos bárbaro y más dulce? —pregunta al tiempo que se quita la polo lentamente y la dobla, poniéndola con suavidad sobre la butaca del cuarto del inglés.

—Yo... ¿qué... hablas? —está hipnorizado, en serio.

Francia se baja un poco más los pantalones, no del todo, sólo lo bastante como para dejar poco a la imaginación. Al británico se le van los ojos de manera evidente y se abraza más fuerte de su librito.

Sonríe satisfecho con el resultado, humedeciéndose los labios y sentándose en la cama. Se desliza sobre ella hasta quedar acostado y le mira intensamente.

Parpadea y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos con el corazón acelerado. Se sonroja más.

Palmaditas frente a él en la cama.

—Ven a contarme.

—Estas... yo... cama... —bien, Inglaterra bien...

Francia se ríe un poquito, relajándose bastante por primera vez desde que Inglaterra se fue por la puerta esa. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¡No te burles! —aprieta los ojos.

—No me estoy burlando cruelmente, sólo me estoy riendo porque eres muy mono. Ven acáaaaa.

—B-but... —pasito hacia él.

—Ya sé que quieres leer el diario.. Ahora lo leerás. ¿Voy a tener que decirte cien veces más ven acá hasta que des los cien pasitos que hay entre donde estás parado y aquí?

—¡Tú no vas a leerlo!

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

—Porque es MI diario.

—Habla de mi...

—Además eso —lo abraza más.

—Quizás deberías ir a leer a otro sitio, entonces —murmura dándole la espalda.

—Pues... es que... pero...

—No me quieres contar, no me quieres leer... Bien, entonces ve a pensar a otro sitio.

—¡Pero si te lo he contado!

—¿Contarme? ¿Qué es lo que me contaste?

—¡Pues... todo!

Francia se gira otra vez a él.

—Entonces ven y olvídate del día tan soso que tuviste.

Inglaterra parpadea y piensa que, de hecho, puede leer el diario más tarde. Lo deja en el suelo, junto a la puerta, lejos de la cama. Francia le mira hacer esperando a que venga.

—¿Fue mejor de lo que esperabas?

Inglaterra se incorpora, le mira en la cama semi-desnudo, se sonroja, aprieta los ojos, se agacha, toma el diario abrazándolo y se plancha contra la puerta.

—¿Otra vez has perdido el camino? Que te hizo mi joven yo para estar tan angustiado y vacilante.

—Nothing!

—No lo parece.

El británico le mira con cara de circunstancias porque el problema es ÉL que está tumbado en la cama medio desnudo.

—Vamos a pasarnos toda la tarde y la noche aquí, ¿contigo siendo uno con la puerta?

—Git! —sale del cuarto.

—Ehh! —protesta frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia la puerta, pero no hay respuesta.

Aprieta los ojos azules porque esto no ha ido como quería en ninguna medida, volviendo a tensarse.

—Angleterre, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? —pregunta yendo tras él.

Inglaterra, que está HISTERICO dando vueltas fuera del cuarto, pega un salto asustándose al verle y sale corriendo escaleras abajo.

Y ahí va Francia tras él, claro hasta que Inglaterra se esconde en el armario.

—Estas histérico.

—Shutup!

—Estas en el armario... Eso es estar histérico.

—SHUTUP!

—Por que no mejor VIENES a callarme. Si estas ahí dentro puedo seguir hablando y hablando y hablando hasta que quiera, no tienes como callarme.

—No quiero... —mentira

—¿No quieres venir a callarme? Vaya, esta debe ser la primera vez... ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

—¡Tú estas desnudo y quieres lamerme! —le acusa.

—Yo SIEMPRE quiero lamerte, eso no te ha impedido jamás el querer callarme.

—Noquieroporquequieresquetebese.

—Esa es sólo una de las múltiples maneras posibles que hay de callarme. Sin duda no te equivocas al decir que es nuestra forma favorita —asegura haciendo hincapié en el nuestra.

—¡No lo es!

—No mientas de manera TAN evidente. Vas a venir a callarme o no, histérico.

—No!

—¿Haga lo que haga entonces no vas a salir?

—No...

—Bien. Supongo entonces que puedo ir a leer todos tus DEMÁS diarios sin que me molestes —sonríe.

—¡NOOO! —se abre la puerta. Francia le mira frente a frente cortándole el paso. Sonríe.

Los ojos verdes parpadean.

—Veo que necesitas que me porte como en el siglo XVIII... —se burla

—What?

—Burlas y más burlas... Hoy por hoy soy mucho más comprensivo contigo —sonríe malicioso pero extiende una mano para tocarle la cara.

—¡No me gustan las burlas!

—A mi no me gusta que salgas corriendo cuando expresamente estoy intentando gustarte.

Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja de nuevo porque justo ese es el problema, que le gusta. Francia sonríe de lado, viéndole la cara.

—Voy a darte un beso —señala con plena intención de ponerle un poquito más histérico.

—whaaat? —vuelve a abrir los ojos, cuando se le acerca y le besa con bastante fuerza.

—Mmmmpfh!—mueve un poco los brazos arriba y abajo. Francia se separa un poquito, sólo un poquito.

—Quoi? —susurra al notar la protesta.

Se le va detrás porque ya empezaba a calmarse... es la histeria, Francia. Lo que pasa es que Francia esta también un poquito histérico... le hunde las manos en el pelo y suelta el aire por la nariz besándole de vuelta en uno de esos laaaaaaargos. Así que se calmaaaaan. Ambos.

Unos minutos más tarde Francia da un pequeño salto y se le cuelga con las piernas de la cintura e Inglaterra tira el diario por el suelo y le sostiene como puede.

—Vamos arriba, s'il vous plait...,—pide en un susurro.

Asiente y le carga...

—Non, espera... El diario —susurra, porque en realidad, sí que quiere esa otra parte también.

—But... —mira el diario de reojo.

—No pienses tanto, bajame un instante —le sonríe acariciándole la cara un poquito.

El inglés le suelta del culo, él se agacha y toma el diario, sonríe abrazándole otra vez y moviéndose para que le cargue.

—Pero esque... —le carga igual, inseguro.

—Olvídate de eso, vamos al cuarto.

Sube igual, nerviosito. Cuando llegan al cuarto Francia tira el diario en el sillón, olvidándose de él y yendo a besar al inglés. No va a dejarle en la por un BUEEEEN rato, y como le prometió va a lamerlo COMPLETO y se va a morir de la verguenza pero le va a encantar.

—Je t'aime —susurra seguramente por vez veinte, completamente agotado y satisfecho, medio acostado encima del inglés y él le mira a los ojos y sonríe relajaaado apartándole el pelo de la cara, acariciándole.

—Mmmm... —ronronea mirándole con sólo un ojo azuul.

Inglaterra se incorpora y le da un beso suave, cerrando los ojos y asegura que responde "me too" sobre sus labios.

Francia se queda en silencio unos minutos, amodorrandose un poco, acurrucado. Habla hasta un buen rato después.

—¿Fue bueno contigo? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Eh?

—Él... Yo. Sabes...

—Oh... no.

—Entonces tú no fuiste bueno con él —le mira.

—Of course I do! ¡Especialmente bueno!

Se le recargan el pecho con la barba y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Y yo fui malo y cruel? —sonríe de lado.

Le mira de vuelta y se sonroja un poco. Asiente.

—Mmmmm ¿de verdad? ¿Por qué creo que en realidad fue todo lo opuesto?

—¡No fue todo lo opuesto! ¡es mezquino y vil! ¡Eras mezquino y vil, cruel y desalmado!

Francia se ríe un poquito.

—La verdad me alivia que me digas eso... Tantos años, décadas que me costo que pensaras eso, era una pena que llegarás a arruinarlo con un par de horas de suavidad y amabilidad.

Inglaterra se queda con la boca abierta y frunce el ceño, el galo sonríe cínicamente

—Pues estabas muy interesado en mis historas sobre la Navidad y sobre la boda.

—¿Cuáles historias de la Navidad y la boda? ¿Me contaste eso? —sonríe de lado.

—Yes —gira la cabeza sintiéndose un poco ridículo—. Estabas siendo un pain in the ass, había que ponerte en tu lugar.

—¿Y así es como me pusiste en mi lugar? ¿Contándome historias bonitas? —pregunta sonriendo—. Deben haberme encantado...

—Cuando las conté no eran... no... ¡lo estás sacando de contexto!

—En que contexto eran entonces, Mon amour.

—Pues... es que para empezar te obligué a cocinar.

—Me obligaste a... pff, non —niega con la cabeza—, en esa época no cocinaba.

—Oh, yes. Lo hiciste para mi. Frente a mis ojos y con tus propias manos —sonríe.

—Moi, Sa majesté le grand monsigneur? No lo creo... No recuerdo siquiera haber bajado a la cocina nunca

—Conejo. Se te pasó de cocción... y yo hice pop corn.

Francia le sonríe y hace los ojos en blanco.

—La única cosa impresionante para mi en esos tiempos que eres capaz de hacer en la cocina —se burla.

—Bah! no pretendía impresionarte, solo demostrar que tenía razón y no lo sabías todo.

—Eso no lo dudo... Además de impresionarme —asegura—. Pero de todas las cosas, lo más impresionante era seguramente que quisieras sentarte a contarme historias. ¿Me contaste de la boda? ¿De la... Nuestra? —pregunta tocando su anillo en su cuello

—No del todo —mira el anillo—. Dije que me había casado con Seychelles.

Levanta las cejas, le mira y luego le va un golpe en el pecho.

—¡No me culpes! ¡Tú no sabías quién era y estabas insoportable!

—¡Dijiste que no me romperías el corazón!

—¡No lo hice! ¡Fue en defensa propia!

—Mon dieu! ¿Cómo esperabas que no fuera horrible contigo?

—Fuiste horrible ANTES de decirte eso, por eso te lo dije.

—¿Y que hice después?

—Descuartizar el conejo... no lo sé, yo salí de la cocina a tomar el aire.

Francia se muerde el labio y le mira un poco desconsolado imaginándose exactamente lo que hizo cuando salió.

—Y luego me mandaste a la cava por ese estúpido vino.

—¿Te mande a la cava? ¿En verdad? —sonríe de lado—. Esa era una prueba. ¿Qué vino elegiste?

—¿Una prueba de qué? —parpadea mirándole.

—Solía medir a la gente con el vino que elegía... Todos querían agradarme.

—Uh! el mayordomo ese del infierno que tenías me dijo de tu vino favorito, pero yo no quería agradarte —levanta la barbilla orgulloso de si mismo con eso—. Así que no lo elegí a pesar que dijo que me escupirías.

Francia sonríe y hace los ojos en blanco

—¿Y qué elegiste? Era difícil... Poca gente lo hacia bien... Esa cava tenía tantas cosas —suspira—, sólo recuperé unas cuantas antes de la revolución.

—No te lo voy a decir —se sonroja porque eso sí lo eligió escuchándole. El francés sonríe genuinamente.

—Así que en el fondo sí me escuchas...

—¿De qué sacas eso?

—¡Elegiste algo que me gustó!

—¡NO! —se sonroja más. Francia se ríe.

—Debo haber estado... —se muerde el labio—, más o menos encantado.

—Why?

—Porque en ese entonces eras el peor bestia del mundo, habrías elegido un vino caro, habrías meado en todas mis barricas, esas cosas.

—Pues eso hice. Mear no, porque el idiota mayordomo me estaba mirando.

—Ahora eres muy civilizado —asegura acariciándole los labios.

—Pues igual elegí un chardoney caro —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Ves como me escuchas? —beso suavecito en los labios.

—Pues... pues! ¡Tú eres un tonto!

Francia se ríe más.

—¿Y dónde fue la parte sexual?

—¡NO LA HUBO!

—No me dirás eso...

—Of course!

—Pervertido.

—NO! —se sonroja más.

—¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Sexo oral?

—NO! ¡No te hice nada! ¡Y no es como que no supieras ya de qué iba el tema ni siquiera eras tan pequeño! —se defiende.

—Hombre, seguro lo sabía mejor que tú hoy por hoy —le abraza riendo y acostándose en su pecho otra vez—. ¿Aprendiste algo de todo esto?

—¡Que eres un idiota!

—Mentiiiiiiraaaa.

—No, porque eso ya lo sabía, ¡pero se me ha confirmado!

—Que horrible eres.

—Pues será, pero es la pura verdad.

—¿Me lees tu diario? —pregunta suavecito dándole un beso en el pecho.

—No!

—¿Que puede decir que no sepa ya?

—Pues... cosas! I don't know, cosas mías!

—Pero quiero que me las cuenteees —le mira como el gato de Shrek.

—Ugh! —le pone la mano en la cara y aparta la suya. El francés le lame una vez más.

—Veo que no te bastaron las lamidas anteriores.

Aparta a mano de golpe sonrojándose otra vez

—Vamos a leer tu diario —persistencia.

—No! —cabezonería—. ¡Tendría que haberlo buscado en cuanto te hubieras largado!

—Ahora además me echas...

—Yes! shoo, shoo —le empuja un poco.

—No quiero irme.

—Ah! ¡No empieces! —protesta.

—Sólo me quieres por el sexo —voz de dramita.

—¡No te quiero por el sexo! ¡No te quiero! ¡Ni siquiera me agradas!

—Menos mal... —murmura suspirando y mirando al techo.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se muerde el labio.

—Bueno, entonces me iré ahora —oh, sí... Drama.

Le rodea con los dedos el dedo meñique de una mano sin mirarle. Cierra los ojos azules y se relaja un poquito. Esas cosas sutiles que hace el inglés... que no se mueve, sonrojadito, sin mirarle.

* * *

><p><em>Ese último gesto de Inglaterra. ESE gesto. Es amor puro.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Le rodea con los dedos el dedo meñique de una mano sin mirarle. Cierra los ojos azules y se relaja un poquito. Esas cosas sutiles que hace el inglés... que no se mueve, sonrojadito, sin mirarle.

—Debes haberme hecho feliz... —confiesa con suavidad. Los ojos verdes se vuelven hacia él—. Fuera de lo de la boda de Seychelles...

—Volví y te dije que era mentira.

Francia sonríe un poco.

—Muy en el fondo, hoy por hoy eres un buen tipo... —asegura girándose a ponerse de lado, frente a él, haciéndose bolita a su alrededor.

Inglaterra le da un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Temo que me hayas medio matado la próxima vez que nos vimos... Eres... Peligroso.

—Bah! siempre te medio mataba —ojos en blanco... aunque mira el diario también un poco preocupadito con eso.

—Si fuiste realmente suave conmigo... —le mira—, Angleterre, no sabes lo MUCHO que solía cuidarme de ti, pero... Era fácil cuidarse de alguien que era burdo y un bestia. No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta después de hoy que así como eres, hasta en la peor época, habrías logrado...

Le mira, nerviosito, esperando qiue siga.

—Desarmarme —murmura por no decir "enamorarme".

—But... yo entonces... yo...

—Eras un bestia. Espero que haya pasado tiempo suficiente entre que te fueras y que te viera —se muerde el labio.

—No podría haberte hecho nada, ni aun viéndome el mismo día.

—Ah, non? ¿Por?

—Pues porque... No! yo no sabía nada, ni podía aprovecharlo.

—Pero seguramente yo estaría más... Suave. Hay una manera simple de saberlo...

Le mira. los ojos azules se desvian hasta el diario. Los ojos verdes miran también, los aprieta y se sonroja.

—¡Lo que quieres es que te lo lea!

—Al menos léelo tú —tono desinteresado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues eso planeaba pero... —aprieta los ojos más.

—Vamos, ve por él.

Mira el diario, se mira a si mismo y busca las sábanas para cubrirse un poco, pero están tiradas en el suelo por completo, igual consigue envolverse con ellas antes de bajar de la cama.

Francia sonríe igual viéndole el culo, se estira en la cama, bostezando y espera, claro, que vuelva. Pues cuando se agacha a recogerlas, sí. Se hace una momia y se acerca recogiendo el diario, mirándolo.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues... es que... —se muerde el labio porque le da vergüenza.

—Ven —golpecitos en el colchón, Se acerca hasta poner una rodilla en ello, nervioso.

Francia cierra los ojos y abre los brazos un poquito haciendo gesto de abrazo. Inglaterra traga saliva y vacila, nada convencido.

—Leerás lo que quieras.

El británico se acerca subiéndose a la cama. Francia se incorpora un poco y le abraza tirando un poquito de él, que se acurruca incómodo.

El galo le deja hacer, esperando a que lea, dándole un poco de espacio a que se tome su tiempo para decidirse.

—Es que... —repite y le mira de reojo aun sin abrir el diario.

—Es tú diario y dice cosas que no querrías que supiera —abre los ojos—. Yo ya te confesé cosas MUY mías, sobre lo fácil que era desarmarme, lo mucho que me tenía que cuidar y que me dabas miedo...

—Pero es que no es lo mismo... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Y no sé ni qué día es!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Esos son mis secretos! No los hagas menos. Busca, anda

Se revuelve, suspira y lo abre, empezando a pasar páginas arriba y abajo, pensando que por la temperatura, debía ser en Primavera.

Francia trata de mirar de reojo, acariciándole el brazo pero va bastante rápido y al notarlo se mueve un poco para que no pueda leer

—Es impresionante que tengas un diario de cada AÑO de tu vida —asegura, muriendo se de ganas de leer.

—Me gusta escribir. Y no es de cada año, tarde bastante para mi gusto en aprender y esto solo empezó como práctica... además, no siempre escribía y algunos se han perdido en incendios y el mar y cosas...

—Aún así tienes algunos. Yo todo lo tengo aquí —se toca la frente—, y hay cosas que después de los años... Se olvidan. ¿Ya lo encontraste?

—Por eso no me fío de la memoria, no casa bien con el método científico —sigue pasando páginas hasta que encuentra un dibujo de la perla robada.

Francia intenta mirar de reojo otra vez y vuelve a ser apartado mientras el inglés lee por encima.

—Leee

Inglaterra se sonroja con las cosas que lee por encima sin hacerle caso.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? ¡Dime!

—Nothing! Es que... —repite con desconsuelo.

—No voy a reírme.

—No es eso —aprieta los ojos y carraspea, aunque sí tiene que ver.

—Puede que me encante lo que leas... Ya sé! Te ofrezco algo. A cada cosa que me leas yo... Te digo lo que yo pensaba respecto a lo mismo.

Traga saliva y le mira porque eso no suena tan mal... intercambiar secretos.

—Habrá algo sobre ello que pueda contarte, mis propias impresiones... No lo que aparentaba —sonríe un poquito.

—Mmm —le mira inseguro y se vuelve al diario.

—Me dirás que no quieres saber mis secretos... —el francés le acaricia un poco el brazo—. Es lo justo, secreto por secreto.

Suspira cerrando los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para leer. Francia le da un poquito de tiempo, humedeciéndose los labios y preparándose mentalmente para reaccionar de manera seria y controlada, sin grititos ni derretimientos que pongan histérico al inglés.

—El viaje al nuevo mundo resulta imposponible, asuntos ineludibles reclaman mi atención en pro de la corona y la travesía por mar abierto se impone nuevamente ante mi como un desierto salado —empieza.

Francia se acurruca y sonríe un poquito, y creo que sobra decir que se debe a que le EN CAN TAN las historias y cuentos de Inglaterra.

—No obstante, hay que desembarcar primero en el continente para reponer de las mercancías que se comercian y que compradas en casa representan un gasto mayor. No evito utilizar el tiempo de ello para acercarme a la capital y aprovechar para hacer negocios que quien sabe cuando podrán repetirse —se sonroja con la metáfora.

Francia sonríe de lado levemente, sin decir nada. Inglaterra lee por encima y pasa de largo de un par de párrafos, girando la hoja.

Leve movimiento de cabeza del galo intentando ver lo que se ha saltado, seguramente sin éxito. Vuelve a hacerle cariñitos en el brazo.

—Así que tomo un carruaje con dos de mis hombres para dirigirme al presuntuoso palacio de Versalles, sin pasar por alto de nuevo como es que todos los habitantes de estas tierras están dementes con esas ropas tan feas... sin embargo... —vuelve a pasar un par de páginas, las primeras era de descripcion de las cosas que iban a comprar en puerto y porque iba a América, estas son de descripción de los trajes franceses con dibujos para incluir en los suyos.

—Sin embargo pondré atención en sus ropas "feas" porque voy a hacerme unas iguales —adivina Francia sonriendo de lado.

—No! —patadita. El francés se ríe y protesta un poco por la patadita, cerrando los ojos.

—Es verdad, así funcionaba. Solo que tu con mal gusto —le pica un poquito.

—¡No es verdad!

—No te molestes en negarlo... ¿qué más dice?

—Bah! —protesta y se vuelve al diario. El francés se acerca y le da un besito rápido en los labios.

—Me encantas, ¿lo sabes bien?

—Shut up! —se sonroja.

—Vale, vale... no te lo recuerdo —levanta la mano.

—Aun en el punto de mira de la guardia y del personal del infame ya nombrado lugar, consigo hacerme con algunos pequeños objetos de valor de la sala en la que me veo obligado a restar. Sigue obligándome a esperarte, rana y financiarás todas las expediciones de la Royal Navy.

—Ladrón —le llama Francia haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No es robar! Era para que supieras que odiaba que me hicieras esperar como si tu tiempo fuera más valioso que el mío.

—¡Mi tiempo era mucho más valioso que el tuyo! ¡Y eso no te exime de la culpa de ser un ladronzuelo cualquiera!

—¡No lo era! —Inglaterra procede a leer la lista de cosas que robo y que planeaba saltarse.

—Mis guardias eran bastante inútiles... —admite Francia en protesta. Inglaterra sonríe con suficiencia.

—En realidad no es que tu fueras un buen ladrón... Es que yo te dejaba robarme.

—Of course, of course.

—Baratijas, era lo único que te dejaba robar.

—Look... —busca el dibujo de la perla y se lo muestra.

—Esa... perla —entrecierra los ojos, recordándola—. Era de Le Roi Soleil!

—Nop... esa perla está en una paradoja temporal. Yo la llevaba y te la aposte a que no podías cocinar... ganaste y luego te la robe y me la quedé hasta el presente.

—Pues Le Roi Soleil tenía una muy parecida —Francia, no tienes ni idea... admítelo. Inglaterra se ríe.

—Debe ser que la del rey sol era una baratija.

—Pardooon? —indignación.

—Pues si solo me dejabas robar baratijas y crees que se la robé a él... —se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... non, una cosa son las baratijas que creo que te robaste, ¡otra distinta es robarte una perla del Roi! Aun así siempre tenía que andarme con muuucho cuidado contigo.

—Of course —sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡En todos los aspectos! Entonces...te hice esperar, eso no es ninguna novedad —asegura volviendo al tema.

—Pues en esa época así eran las cosas.

—¿De hacerte esperar? Non, no solo en esa época... eso es una constante en todas las épocas.

—¡De que tuvieras que cuidarte de mi!

—Ah, eso... bueno, toda la vida he tenido que cuidarme de ti, tanto como tú te has tenido que cuidar de mi —asegura sonriendo—. ¡Sigue leyendooo!

—Ofrecídome ese brebaje inmundo que se atreve a llamar té compruebo que no esté envenenado antes de tomarlo. Por una cuestión de etiqueta y de las exigencias tras el viaje en carro, no por otra cosa —sí, hasta en su diario es un poco tsundere.

—No deja de maravillarme que incluso en tu diario... —empieza a comentar y luego se calla y sonríe.

—Eh?

—Non, non, nada...

—Personase con ese odioso aire de ser el amo del mundo como si todos fuéramos sus inferiores, golpearíale la cabeza una y mil veces. Pero hay que ser cauto y taimado, el plan está funcionando, voy a arrancarle de entre sus dedos fríos su más preciado tesoro. Canadá va a ser mío prontamente y con ello el dominio del norte de las nuevas tierras, podré someterle a él y a Spain.

Francia suspiiiiira con eso, mordiéndose un poco el labio. Canadá. Debía haber sido más cuidadoso con Canadá, pero había demasiadas cosas alrededor del mundo de las cuales preocuparse, e Inglaterra tenía los estúpidos barcos con los cuales ir y venir con mayor rapidez. Le mira a los ojos.

—No escucha nada de lo que le hablo como es costumbre, la escusa es ligeramente pobre, pero cuando el pequeño sepa que su hermano mayor no ha querido negociar conmigo al respecto de los aranceles y las cosas que le preocupan, será aun más fácil llevármelo. Pideme para ir al jardín, siempre esa sandéz romántica de dispersarse.

—No me decías nunca nada interesante de los aranceles, no te interesaba realmente negociar nada... —se defiende sintiéndose un poco culpable con Canadá.

—Lo que me interesaba era que a ti no te interesara —le mira de reojo.

—Cosa que habitualmente no pasaba... cuando era de Canadá solía escucharte, sabía el pelígro —asegura.

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco, porque al final, diga lo que diga, él fue más astuto. Francia frunce el ceño porque esa parte de la historia definitivamente no le gusta. Desvía la mirada.

—¿Vas a seguir leyendo?

—... Así que no remedia más que seguirle a su sandia idea, a saber qué ventura le obligaba a mostrarme las rosas... no tardo en descubrir sus intenciones cuando sirve vino de una jarra e insiste en compartirlo, mientras, como siempre, haceme preguntas sobre temas indiscretos que no planeo contestar.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Puesto así, caaasi hasta parece que te molestaba sobremanera. Mon dieu

—Sospecho de un encuentro reciente con my brother Scotland. Tendré que escribirle pronto para preguntarle sobre eso. Hay pocas actividades que causenme más hastío que escribirle a Scotland —sigue leyendo.

—Celos...

—¡No son celos! —chilla, porque SIEMPRE son celos—. Scotland siempre ha sido insoportable.

—A mi no me lo parece —sonríe un poquito.

—Tú eres un git igual que él —suelta con desagrado.

—No te preocupes, era un sentimiento mutuo. Ecose y yo pensábamos lo mismo de ti en su momento... estábamos sorprendentemente de acuerdo.

Inglaterra le fulmina. Francia se acerca otra vez, le besa en los labios y luego se separa con suavidad mirándole a los ojos.

—Je t'aime... deja de agobiarte con cosas del pasado y sigue leyendo.

—Git —se sonroja, baja la vista al diario y se relame un poco sin darse cuenta. El galo sonríe mirándole, acariciándole un poco el pelo.

—Justo en el momento siguiente, increpame sobre el vino en un juego de palabras para degustarlo sin que quede claro si a la bebida o a sus labios. Consigo mantenerme firme y rechazar la proposición sin ademán visible de deseo —aprieta los ojos, sonrojado con esto porque ya empieza... ESA parte.

Francia se relaja un poco con esta parte, porque como siempre, ESA es la parte que le beneficia.

—Y aun así sus labios posasen sobre los míos en sus perfidas aspiraciones sin tener en cuenta mis negativas como siempre... pero algo sabe diferente hoy... trato de huir del contacto, pero sientese diferente. Lo normal es que una tras otra con sus sucias artimañas logre solventar mis barreras y hacer añicos mis ademanes de mantenerme firme en mi determinación de retirarme.

Francia cierra un ojo haciendo una mueca.

—Mon dieu... hasta tu lo sentiste. ¿Cuántos días pasaron desde que tu te fuiste?

Inglaterra se revuelve leyendo por encima a ver si hay mucha descripción de beso más para saltársela, avergonzado.

—Non, non... espera, sigue leyendo, ¿qué es lo extraño?

—No... no pasaron días, me fuí porque llegué —responde la pregunta menos comprometida

—Quoi?

—Llegué... él —señala el diario—. Esa misma tarde, por eso tuvo que esperar a que le recibieran.

—Ohhh... —se muerde el labio—, s'il vous plait sigue leyendo.

Carraspea y pasa la página saltándose unos párrafos más.

—¡Te estás saltando cosas! ¿Qué dice? ¿Te gustó el beso? ¿Qué tan suave estaba? ... ¡venga, Angleterre!

—Es queee... —le mira con cara de angustias

—No pasa nada, soy yo... y es un beso, a mi también me gustaban mucho y me sentía sumamente feliz cuando me los devolvías. Seguro además después me tiraste y me pateaste y todas esas cosas.

De nuevo el británico traga saliva y se revuelve inseguro.

—Y yo solía reírme y burlarme de ti, pero... ¿sabes? Qué tanto pudieron haberme gustado tus besos que prefería aguantarme las patadas, el empujón y los gritos de después...

Se humedece los labios y vuelve a la página anterior. Los ojos azules le miran

—...determinación de reti... retirarme —encuentra el punto—. Sus movimientos son lentos y suaves en comparación... mi cerebro juegame en contra haciéndome pensar de una necesidad especial. No voy a darle el beneficio ni de la dudad, soy como un niño pequeño por pensarlo apenas y no puedo dejar de sentirlo sin embargo. Una falacia. Fairy tales. Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo. Por eso al separarme soy especialmente violento en la respuesta.

El francés suspira y sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Qué estúpidos éramos...

—No obstante, algo en ello hace relajarme un poco, quizás recibir lo secretamente había ido a buscar no sea tan complicado. Ningún interés especial más que el desahogarme después de meses convenciéndome a mi mismo para no repetirlo que nunca surtía efecto —se humedece los labios—. Ya no importan los aranceles, así que súbome en su mesa de jardín y estropeole la tapicería de una silla por un reto.

A Francia se le acelera un poquito el corazón de escucharlo tan claro de la boca del inglés. Sonríe de lado con la tapicería y le acerca un poco más hacia sí, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda que le permita abrazarle y a la vez que el inglés siga leyendo.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo, nervioso con lo que sigue, pero decide acabarlo cuanto antes, sonrojado.

—Acercaseme como un felino, sin que apenas pueda darme cuenta, descubrole de pie entre mis piernas, hablándome de algunas cosas sin importancia sobre nuestro anterior encuentro, sueños y armisticios para distraerme de sus intenciones, como siempre. No obstante, en pocos segundos estás sobre mi con mis prendas adecuadamente retiradas.

—Siempre he sido un chico muy listo para eso —susurra Francia sonriendo un poquito.

—¡SE ACABO! —Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte y cierra el diario de golpe

—Nooooon! —susurra mirándole desconsolado—, ¡esperaaa! ¡Sigue leyendo!

—No. Ya está —se aparta de su abrazo súper nervioso.

Hace un rápido movimiento y se le sube encima, abrazándole con brazos y piernas a lo que el británico tira el diario al suelo peleando para que le suelte.

—Espera, espera... no me tires, Angleterreee! —se aferra al inglés con fuerza y trata de darle un beso pero él pelea bastante, así que Francia acaba por salir volando de la cama al suelo, tras un grito de nena, aferrándose a la sábana cual si la vida le fuera en ello. Consigue jalar bastante al inglés casi hasta el borde.

Inglaterra pelea ahora para que no le quite la sábana y le desnude. Dios mío con este hombre bestia, Francia termina por caerse del todo al suelo, sin sábana ni nada. Además le saca el aire.

El inglés le mira arrodillado sobre el colchón hecho bolita con las sábanas.

—Merde —protesta llevándose una mano al abdomen y haciéndose bolita, respirando con una poca de dificultad... porque no es lo mismo los tres mosqueteros que unos buenos trescientos años más tarde.

—Voy a ducharme —asegura Inglaterra levantándose de la cama y recogiendo el diario para meterse al baño.

Francia no responde nada, abrazándose un poco las piernas y suspirando, pensando que al final, a pesar de cada prueba que le daba Inglaterra seguía siendo el mismo histérico y nervioso de algunas cosas a su alrededor.

Inglaterra se mete al baño y ahí acaba de leer la historia porque el más mínimo comentario de Francia fuera de lugar, le pone los pelos de punta y parece que le da lo mismo, a pesar del esfuerzo que le ha costado leerle.

Después de unos segundos, el francés se levanta del suelo, se viste rápidamente mirando a la puerta del baño de reojo, cabizbajo y meditabundo. Siempre tenía que cagarla, abriendo la bocota en el peor momento. El solo intentaba relajar un poquito el ambiente, no que se pusiera histérico por completo y acabara ofendido.

Cuando acaba de leer, sonrojado aun, se mete a la ducha. Francia baja a la cocina, prepara una taza de té como le gusta al inglés, la pone en la taza más linda que encuentra junto con un par de galletas que son las favoritas del inglés. da un par de vueltas para ver cuando es que inglaterra apaga la ducha. Saca unas sábanas limpias mientras tanto y hace la cama seguramente por primera vez en décadas. Cuando finalmente apaga la ducha, sube con la taza poniéndola en la mesita de noche.

Al final, sale del baño envuelto en su toalla y Francia le mira aun al lado de la mesita de noche, mordiéndose el labio nervioso

Él parpadea y mira lo que hace.

—Pardón, soy un desastre con algunas cosas —confiesa pasándose una mano por el pelo y cambiando el peso de pie.

—Igual no voy a acabar de leerte, no sucede nada. Solo me fuí después de... el asunto y ya.

—Está bien —asiente vacilando un poco. Inglaterra suspira y sonríe más tranquilo con eso.

—Me pasé medio día cagado de miedo de no saber si volverías y te gustaría tanto ahora como antes —comenta aparentemente sin que venga mucho al caso.

—What? —parpadea sin entender.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo también me pongo histérico y en mi histeria no lo hago tan bien como quisiera —explica.

—You mean... today?

—En ambos momentos, hoy y lo que estabas leyendo en el diario —le señala.

—No, tú no eras así entonces, a ti te daba igual.

Asiente.

—Hacía todo lo posible porque me lo diera, TODO lo posible por no pensar en ello, eso incluía emborracharme y llevar a seis personas a mi cuarto para que estuvieran toda la noche adorándome y haciendo que no estuviera solo ni un instante... así no pensaba en ti y terminaba por olvidarme... de ti y de todo lo que implicabas —cuenta sin mirarle y luego señala la taza de té—. Se enfría.

Inglaterra parpadea, se sonroja un poco y anda hasta ella, llevándosela a los labios, porque además su estomago le está diciendo que es la hora adecuada.

—¿Te soy sincero? Esperaba que... ahora pudieras ver eso que entonces eras incapaz, por estar tan enfadado, tan dolido y tan... borracho —sonríe un poco—. Quizás yo no tengo un diario para ti para que leas, pero por eso insistí en que fueras allá y consiguieras... ni siquiera sé cómo es que le explicaste por qué había dos Angleterres, pero... quería que vieras que aún cuando parecía frío e insensible, había siempre una grieta en mi armadura, grieta que tú te dedicabas a hacer grande y profunda

Aparta la mirada verde y se pasa una mano por el pelo porque no es como que no lo haya notado, en realidad.

—Puedes no decirme si lo viste o no, pero eso es lo que yo quería que vieras —sonríe y se sonroja un poco—, MI secreto.

—Eres un tonto.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe.

—¿Cómo es eso ser un tonto?

—¡Pues siéndolo!

—¡Eso no explica nada!

—Sí lo explica y si no lo entiendes eres tonto —resuelve tomándose el te con una galleta.

—Quoi? Dieu, Angleterre, te arriesgas a que entienda lo que SEA al respecto, eh?Se cuidadoso...

—¿Tan tonto eres que vas a entender lo que sea?

—Non, no voy a entender lo que sea —asegura sonriendo—, voy a entender lo que es, es decir, que me amas con todo tu corazón y te encantó darte cuenta de todas esas cosas que como eres un tonto no te habías dado cuenta antes.

Abre los ojos y la boca como platos y se le cae la galleta dentro de la taza del té. Francia se ríe cerrándole un ojo.

—¿¡Ves qué listo soy!?

—¡No eres nada listo! —se sonroja, se lleva la taza a la boca y nota la galleta, mirando dentro.

—Soy un genio... no como tú que tiras la galleta dentro de tu te —lo señala—, ahora vístete que quiero ir al cine a ver "Et si on vivait tous ensemble?", que no la ví a tiempo y leí en el periódico que van a pasarla en los que están cerca de Piccadily.

—No eres un genio... y lárgate.

Francia levanta una ceja.

—Salir, cine, cena... volver... otra vez puedo lamerte completo... dormir. Non?

—¡Que te largues! —se sonroja empujándole fuera del cuarto. El galo sale del cuarto, claro está, mirándole de reojo.

—Eres todo un caballero, un genuino anfitrión con tus invitados.

—¡Pues tú eres aun peor!

—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo te ofrecí vino y no te corrí! —protesta empujándole un poco para que le suelte y deje de empujarle, con el ceño fruncidito.

—¡Pues yo no tendría que echarte si supieras marcharte solo! —le mira desde dentro del cuarto dejando de empujarlo una vez ya está fuera.

Los ojos azules le miran unos segundos fijamente.

—Bien, vale... me voy, y no pretendo gastar ni un solo centavo en tu cine —asegura picado como cada vez que le echa.

—¡No voy a pagar yo las entradas de una peli que quieres ver tú! —protesta. El francés parpadea sin entender eso del todo.

—¿Vas a... cambiarte?

—Of course! ¡No esperarás que vaya en albornoz!

Francia sonríe relajándose considerablemente.

—Non, non, tómate tu tiempo —se ríe de si mismo haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si serás tonto —cierra la puerta y el galo se ríe un poco más guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y caminando hacia abajo, tarareando la Marseillaise por alguna razón que desconoce.

* * *

><p><em>Y ahora sí que sí. :) el último capítulo de esta bonita historia que nos ha acompañado todo el verano. Me gusta especialmente y por eso le digo adiós con cariño y si me premites el atrevimiento, me la dedico. A Agua, especialmente.<em>

_De todos modos, gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos, así como por la lectura, es lo mejor que se puede hacer por un autor. No parece haber tenido mucho exito en ese aspecto, me sorprende, porque a mi me gusta mucho, pero para eso están los colores. De todas formas Aceite y yo queremos agradecer a: Holly, Josiya, Mane, Mita Kyu, Naho y Vicky Lau, por su apoyo :D_

_Esperamos volver pronto con más historias divertidas y muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
